Princesita
by Joha
Summary: Isabella Swan es una princesa bastante fuera de lo normal... generalmente son los hombres los que tienen muchas amantes, por eso ella no se quiso quedar atrás. EDITADA Y COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan es una princesa bastante fuera de lo normal... generalmente son los hombres los que tienen muchas amantes, por eso ella no se quiso quedar atrás.

**Capítulo 1**

- Sí…. Dale… más fuerte – definitivamente era el mejor de mis amantes.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté del enorme placer que estaba sintiendo en este momento, por esto es que vive una mujer, para sentir semejante placer.

- ¿Le gusta así, Princesita?

Sí, era una princesa pero este no era el momento para recordarlo - ¡Mierda, Carlisle!… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas princesita mientras me follas?

- Lo siento, señorita – me embistió tan fuerte que juro que lo sentí en mis amígdalas –, se me olvida – su voz sonó apretada de lo rápido que me estaba penetrando.

- ¡Mmm! – se sentía tan rico que se me olvido lo que iba a decirle, solo con Carlisle llegaba a perder hasta el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Te gusta así, Bella? – levantó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro alcanzando un muy buen ángulo.

- ¡Sí! – grité tan fuerte que apuesto que los guardias que cuidaban mis aposentos me oyeron…, pero no me importó, nada me importaba cuando tenía a un hombre entre mis piernas – por eso… me encanta tu pene, Carlisle… es el más… experimentado.

Por más que quería hablar de corrido no podía, con Carlisle podía llegar a tener hasta dos orgasmos en un mismo coito… solo con él.

- ¿Más que a los de esos guardias que te coges cuándo tienes ganas? – no bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

- Mil veces mejor – cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación.

- ¡Oh, sí! – sentí que ya le quedaba poco así que apreté mis paredes internas para darle mayor placer, se lo merecía – Sí, Bella… eres el mejor coño real que me he follado.

- Soy el único… – me levantó y quedé a su altura – coño real que te has follado – le mordí con mucha fuerza su labio inferior – y espero que siga siendo así.

Bajé mi mano hasta sus testículos y los masajeé ayudándolo a llegar al orgasmo, no faltó mucho para que ambos alcanzáramos la cumbre gritando nuestros nombres.

- Supongo que se te pasó el dolor de cabeza – lentamente comenzó a abrochar su camisa.

Sin quererlo me quedé mirando por unos segundos su tan bien formado pecho, solo después de detallar su vientre fui capaz de responder - Supones bien – acomodé mi corsé y me di vuelta para que mi médico lo cerrara.

- Bella – me dio vuelta quedando a su altura –, sabes que esto es peligroso… si tu padre se llegara a enterar no dudaría en mandarme a la horca.

- Tranquilo – le rodeé el cuello con mis manos –, nadie se va a enterar – le pase la lengua por sus ya hinchados labios.

- Me sorprende tu confianza – rió.

- Mejor así – me encogí de hombros.

No tardó en estar listo y abandonar mis aposentos, en cuanto me hube refrescado y acomodado me dispuse a reunirme con mi padre, si no fuera porque fingí un dolor de cabeza ya hubiera comenzado con el discurso del matrimonio, por lo menos ahora tengo el coño contento así que espero aguantar su discurso de mejor forma.

Llegué al salón y ahí estaba mi padre leyendo un libro. Se veía tan concentrado que me sentí un poco mal porque si se llegaba a saber mis _actividades extracurriculares_, su nombre quedaría por el suelo y hasta perdería el respeto del pueblo y eso era algo que mi padre no merecía, era un buen rey.

- Buenas tardes, padre – agaché la cabeza e hice una pequeña venia.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse por lo que alcé la vista para verlo casi de pie frente a mí - ¡Hija mía! – dejó el libro a un lado y alargo el brazo para tomarme las manos - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – frunció el ceño y escaneó por unos segundos mis rostros, supongo que buscando algún indicio de malestar.

- Bien – toque mi frente para disimular –, el doctor Carlisle supo quitarme el dolor – me reí por dentro de la forma en que me había quitado el dolor, pese a todo no podía arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.

- Carlisle – suspiró –, mi buen amigo… es un excelente médico.

- Por algo es el médico del palacio – me senté junto a él –. Padre – me miró prestándome toda su atención -, ¿de qué quería hablarme?

- Ahhh eso – suspiró pesadamente –. Hija – se acomodó para quedar frente a mí – mañana en la noche llega tu prometido – _mi calvario, mejor dicho_, no quería casarme pero tenía que hacerlo, esa era una obligación de la que no podría escapar –, el príncipe Edward llega para casarse contigo… ¿Lo sabes, no?

Puse mi mejor mueca de alegría para que mi padre no notara mi disconformidad con semejante situación - Lo sé, padre – de todas formas bajé la vista por si mis sentimientos afloraban de todas formas.

- Tranquila, hija… - me abrazó y no le respondí porque de la rabia probablemente lo hubiera roto. Tenía demasiado ira acumulada – Sé que no te agrada la idea de casarte con alguien que no conoces… pero… me han dicho que el príncipe Edward es del gusto de las jovencitas de Volterra… es muy pretendido– quiso sonar sincero y algo divertido.

_S__i es así, que se quede allá_ _y me deje a mí disfrutar de la vida_ – quise gritarlo pero me contuve. Lo más probable es que sea un viejo que ya no da ni siquiera un orgasmo decente a una mujer, por lo menos estoy segura que algunos de mis amantes me complacerá cuando haga falta.

- Otra cosa, hija – se sonrojó tan violentamente que supe por dónde venía – se que tú eres una jovencita que apenas sabe de la vida – me reí por dentro… si él supiera… - pero hay cosas que una esposa debe hacer en la noche de bodas y… – ¿Hay algo peor que tu padre trate de hablarte de sexo? ¿Y más encima cuando ya te has cogido a todos los hombres decentes en este maldito palacio?

- Padre – quise cortar el tema –, no es necesario… ya llegará el momento de que me hables de eso, yo sé que una buena esposa debe de obedecer en todo a su esposo… creo que con eso basta por ahora, no creo necesitar saber nada más.

Rogué desde lo más hondo de mi ser porque mi padre no quisiera seguir con el tema - Mi niña – me volvió a abrazar, esta vez le respondí el abrazo porque sabía que esto no era muy fácil para él tampoco. Estaba perdiendo a su nenita –, eres tan inocente que me sorprendo… muchas chicas a tu edad andan de preguntonas por la vida y tú ni siquiera tienes dudas– ¡Já!… si supiera, no, mejor que nunca lo supiera.

- Padre – me sonrojé, pero eso ya era algo que sabía usar a mi favor - ¿Me darías permiso para pasear mañana con Demetri y James en la tarde?... antes de la llegada del príncipe, por supuesto… - Me apresuré a aclarar – es que quiero recogerle unas flores.

¡Flores!... seguro, lo que quería era tener dentro de mí una polla decente antes de que tuviera que aguantarme la arrugada de ese viejo. Bajé la vista nuevamente y esperé por una respuesta por parte de mi padre sabiendo que él nunca me negaba nada, por un momento el saber la confianza que este magnífico hombre depositaba en mí estaba siendo quebrantada por mis deslices me hizo sentir de lo peor, pero esta vida que llevaba era lo que me mantenía viva y aunque fuera considerada una meretriz por muchas mentes conservadoras, para mi padre, el rey, seguía siendo lo primordial.

- Por supuesto, hija mía.

Le di una sonrisa cálida en agradecimiento y le pedí perdón mentalmente antes de retirar a descansar. Mañana aprovecharía mi día al máximo y tendría una muy buena tarde junto a James y Demetri antes de que mi vida se acabara por la llegada del maldito y senil de mi prometido.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicas, con la ayuda de Erica Castelo, estoy editando esta historia, así que muchassss gracias Erica.**

**Ahora, espero que les guste esta edición :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los primeros rayos del alba me despojaron de los adorados brazos de Morfeo, abrí los ojos sin muchas ganas, pero en cuanto recordé que hoy en la noche terminaba mi vida dejé de lado el sueño y me di ánimos para continuar el día.

Me estiré en mi lecho y lentamente los recuerdos me inundaron, sé que todos deben pensar que la vida de princesa heredera al trono es fácil, pero no es así, la pérdida de mi madre hace dos años me marcó horriblemente, a los quince años de edad me enteré que me quedaba sin ninguna compañía femenina, y mi padre, aunque lo adoro y sé que él a mí también, no puede darme lo que da una madre, pero es por ella, por la promesa que le hice que sé que está contenta, su último deseo en su lecho de muerte fue que viviera la vida, no quería que cuando estuviera en mis últimos momentos me arrepintiera como supuse que lo hacía ella, y eso no me deja más tranquila, el saber que mi madre se arrepintió en parte de la vida que llevo, es… ¡Vamos!... ni si quiera llevó una vida por así decirlo.

Pero eso no importa, a mí no me iba a pasar lo mismo, yo sé que el sexo no es todo en la vida pero por lo menos estoy consciente que no voy a ser una más de esas jovencitas que solo conoce un hombre en toda su vida, reconozco que en cierto punto se me va un poco la mano, pero es que digamos que me volví un poco adicta…. Es que… ¿Qué más voy a hacer encerrada en este palacio?, mi padre casi no me deja salir por temor a que me secuestren o maten, y mayores entretenciones no hay aquí… definitivamente me rehúso a quedarme bordando a diario, en fin… todo termina hoy, bueno… no todo, una parte, tendré que desposar al viejo del príncipe Edward… ¡bah!... de solo pensarlo me da asco.

Me levanté de mi lecho y corrí al primer cajón de mi tocador, rebusqué un poco debajo de mis ropas íntimas y encontré el arrugado papel que ya llevaba un tiempo guardado y que había releído en más de una ocasión.

_**Princesita Swan:**_

_Usted no me conoce, mi nombre es Ángela, soy habitante del reino de Volterra y le escribo porque me he enterado de que su padre la prometió al príncipe Edward, me da un profundo pesar el hacerme la idea de que una jovencita que podría tener mi edad tenga que cargar con el desposar a un hombre como él, sé que probablemente le dijeron que él no la supera mucho en edad, pero eso es mentira… él le dobla la edad y más, con facilidad podría ser su padre y no solo eso, es un hombre despiadado, a m__í__ mista trat__ó__ de comprarme por favores sexuales a cambia de unas cuantas monedas para comprar pan, soy pobre pero jamás me humillaría así, por eso mismo lo rechac__é__, pero como es un hombre vil y cruel oblig__ó__ a mis padres a entregarme a él por una noche. Ellos son buenas personas pero la horca no es un lugar al que quisieran ir, de hecho yo misma acept__é__ mi destino por salvarlos._

_Por eso mismo, hablo de primera mano al contarle lo asqueroso que es el príncipe Edward._

_Sé que puede que los escritos de una humilde chica pobre no cambien el destino de dos reinos pero le pido que haga hasta lo imposible por frenar esa boda, en sus manos est__á__ su felicidad, yo cumplí con avisarle y ahora espero poder conciliar el sueño, aunque s__é__ que los recuerdos de las atrocidades que viví con el príncipe Edward jamás me abandonaran._

_**Con el mayor de los respetos… Ángela Weber**_

Releer estas líneas solo me hacía sentir peor, por supuesto que hice de todo para frenar esta boda pero ya no hay escapatoria, ni mis mejores caritas de niña buena lo lograron.

Rápidamente guarde la carta en cuanto sentí que Jessica, mi dama de compañía, abría las puertas.

- Princesita – llegó a mi lado y me hizo una reverencia –, su padre me informó que hoy saldrá temprano… he venido a vestirla.

Miré su boca moverse y supe que estaba hablando pero aun así me costó un poco reaccionar - Eh sí – traté de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro pero no lo logré, las palabras de esa cartas seguían revoloteando por mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué vestido se pondrá? – preguntó mientras se dirigía a mi armario.

- El más sencillo – _y el más fácil de quitar_, aunque eso último no lo iba a decir en voz alta y menos en frente de una doncella que probablemente sabía de mis andanzas y rezaba por el día que me descubrieran.

- ¿Este? – me mostró un sencillo vestido sin muchos lazos y de color melocotón.

- ¡Perfecto! – es que James siempre se manea mucho a lo hora de quitarme esos lazos, aunque a Demetri le encanta hacerme esperar, dice que eso me excita mucho más, este tenía una mezcla perfecta para ambos.

Muy pronto estuve lista y pude encaminarme hacia las caballerizas, con cuidado revisé un poco mis espaldas para asegurarme que nadie me siguiera. Una vez que hube cruzado la casa y llegado a mi destino vi que ahí ya me esperaban mis dos caballeros, por lo menos de alguna forma se me iba a alegrar el día.

- ¿Lista, Princesita? – James me sonrió y ofreció su mano para que montara mi yegua.

- Como siempre – el doble sentido de nuestras palabras se palpaba en el aire.

- ¿Y a dónde quiere ir la princesita? – supuse a Demetri no le agrado quedar afuera de conversación… ¡Hombres!

- Al lago – los miré y entendieron inmediatamente lo que quería, siempre iba ahí por algo de buen sexo, era alejado y nunca nadie se paseaba por esos lares.

- ¡Excelente! – fue cómico como lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto llegamos al lago salté del caballo y me acerqué al agua, amaba nadar, me sentía completamente libre, sentir como las suaves olas golpeaban en mi desnuda piel y como la brisa abrazaba mi cuerpo era algo sencillamente indescriptible.

- ¿La princesa quiere que le ayude con su vestido? – la voz dura de Demetri en mis espaldas hizo que mis calzones se me mojaran inmediatamente.

Cerré los ojos y gocé por unos instante del momento - Sí – no me giré, me mantuve firme – quiero nadar un poco… desnuda – sentí como los dos caballeros pasaban saliva por sus gargantas haciendo que mi excitación aumentara junto a la de ellos.

- Como desee.

Sin muchas complicaciones Demetri me despojó de mi vestido y yo, sin voltearme a verlos, me quité mis enaguas y mis calzones, quedando completamente desnuda, me adentré a las aguas y di un respingo al sentir el frío contrastando con el calor de mi cuerpo, me hundí para despejar un poco mi cabeza, tenía demasiadas cosas en ella, porque aunque quisiera olvidarme de mi compromiso no podía. Cuando salí del fondo tenía a los dos mejores y más fornidos hombres listos para mí… desnudos y duros como me gustaba.

- ¿Gustan acompañarme, caballeros? – Salí un poco del agua dejando al descubierto mis pechos y mis ya duros pezones.

- Si es lo que la princesita desea…

- … es lo que la princesita tiene – concluyó James.

No tardaron en llegar a mi lado, Demetri se posicionó detrás de mí y enseguida apegó su cuerpo al mío, me abrazó abarcando mis senos en sus manos, no dudó en apretarlos y masajearlos mientras comenzaba a dejar besos en mi cuello. James fue más astuto y atacó mis labios acallando así los gemidos que se comenzaron a formar desde mi pecho, para no quedarse atrás dirigió su mano hacia mi sexo y acarició mis labios íntimos haciendo que el placer de mi bajo vientre aumentara aún más, ya los gemidos no se podían acallar de forma alguna, para buscar un poco de fricción comencé a mover mis caderas y me encontré con el endurecido miembro de Demetri presionando mi culo, no di más y solté un agudo grito logrando que los dedos de James encontraran mi botón del placer.

- ¿Qué es esto, Bella? – la duda en la voz de Demetri me hizo girarme un poco, lo justo para poder verlo a los ojos.

- Nunca habías elegido a dos al mismo tiempo – concluyó James.

No compartía las razones de mis decisiones con nadie pero esta vez iba a hacer una excepción - Digamos que… - no pude seguir porque Demetri continuó con la fricción de su pene y James aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos. Cuando encontré mi voz continúe – es una especie de… - respiré hondo para seguir – prueba.

- ¿Prueba? – James detuvo sus dedos mágicos y yo gruñí por el acto.

- Continúa – bajé mi mano y le indiqué que siguiera –. Es una prueba para mi noche de bodas – aclaré a la pregunta antes formulada – me voy a casar con un viejo que no debe durar ni medio orgasmo y no pienso quedarme con las ganas así que… - era difícil hablar con tanto placer en el cuerpo – el que mejor me folle hoy… me va a tener ese día.

- Bellita – Demetri tiro de mis cabellos hacia atrás y metió su lengua en mi boca – sabes que nadie te da más placer que yo – y sin esperar nada mas metió su pene por todo mi culo, no pude evitar gritar por la sorpresa.

- Pero – ahora me atrajo James – yo te he dado tres orgasmos en una sola embestida – y sin avisarme tampoco embistió mi centro.

- ¡MIERDA!... sigan – moví mis caderas para adelante y para atrás marcando el ritmo.

Demetri se entretuvo con mis pechos y James con mi boca, me metió la lengua tan adentro que pensé que me ahogaba. Los movimientos eran contantes y marcando un ritmo apto para los tres, estos momentos de placer puro y banal eran los que me ayudaban a sobrellevar el calvario que sería tener que conocer a ese hombre asqueroso que iba a desposarme.

- Yo también quiero – Demetri cortó el beso con James y me tomó de nuevo por los cabellos - ¿Qué lengua te gusta más? – y mientras él masajeaba mi lengua con la suya, James devoró mis pezones.

- No… sé – el ritmo de más embestidas era tantas que no podía ni pensar – quiero… que los dos… devoren mis pezones.

- Como desees Bells – James ataco mi pezón derecho y mi otro escolta el izquierdo pensé que no iba a poder pero lo logró.

- ¿Te gusta? – ni siquiera sé quién preguntó.

- ¡Sí! – moví todavía más mis caderas rogando porque llegaran más adentro – ¡Denme duro! – de pronto sentí una nalgadas por cortesía de Demetri.

- ¿Te gusta? – volvió a nalguearme.

¡Mierda! esto era tan excitante que dolía, pero de placer - ¡Sí… dame más… pégame duro… métemelo hasta el fondo!

- ¿Y esto? – de pronto sentí los dedos de James haciendo círculos en mi clítoris y dándome más placer aún.

- Sí… ¡Mierda!... si paran los mando a la horca… sigan… ohh.

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Bella!

Los tres logramos un muy buen orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que tenerlos juntos fue muy buena idea, porque por separados no hacen mucho que digamos, creo que aún no encuentro al hombre que me haga perder la cabeza por un orgasmo, el más cercano sigue siendo Carlisle.

- Chicos – ya me encontraba poniéndome la ropa –, creo que los dos han ganado.

Los miré esperando sus respuestas aunque sabía muy bien cómo serían- Lo que pida la princesita es una orden – James me hizo una reverencia.

- Usted dispondrá los términos.

Y eso era lo que me encantaba, en el lecho tenían prohibido llamarme "Princesita" o con respeto, pero fuera de él, el respeto tenía que volver y es por eso que estos dos eran de los mejorcitos ya que no faltó el estúpido que esperó llegar a ser rey por darme un orgasmo mediocre.

Recogí algunas flores silvestres bastante bonitas, después de todo era mi excusa para el paseo, cuando consideré que ya tenía suficientes me dispuse a volver a palacio.

En cuanto llegué un par de criadas me tomaron para vestirme, parecía que quedaba poco para que el vejete llegara, ni siquiera sé cómo alguien de su edad podía aguantar el viaje sin que le diera un soponcio. Mi padre me había mandado a hacer un vestido azul con un poco más de escote del que estaba acostumbrada, es que para mi papel de la princesa casta y pura casi ni los usaba, me arreglaron mucho más de lo normal, también por órdenes de mi padre, se notaba que quería darle en el gusto al señor ese, cuando ya estuve lista comprobé mi estado y me encantó, me veía como toda una mujer, mucha mujer para un vejestorio.

Bajé y sentí murmullos que se fueron haciendo más altos, en cuanto llegué al último escalón y mi torpeza se hizo presente y resbalé con el borde del vestido, es que en verdad era mucha tela. Cuando me dispuse a apoyarme en el barandal de la escalera una nívea mano me afirmó el brazo enviando las más excitantes corrientes eléctricas que en mi vida había sentido… lentamente levanté la vista y me encontré con los más maravillosos ojos esmeraldas que jamás soñé.

- Gracias – mi sonrojo natural se hizo presente, tuve que bajar la mirada para que no notara la lujuria en mis ojos, seguramente este joven era parte de la escolta del vejestorio. Solo esperaba que no sea tan leal como para no querer acompañarme en mi lecho.

- Gracias a usted – cuando levanté la vista me encontré con la más perfecta sonrisa del mundo, mis calzones inmediatamente se mojaron, tanto que hasta me dio pavor que pudiera oler mi excitación.

Quise aclarar mi garganta pero me arriesgué a probar mi voz sin hacerlo - ¿Por qué? – disimuladamente solté su mano, por si seguía el contacto no iba a dudar en desnudarlo y pedirle que me follara ahí mismo.

- Por engalanar la noche con semejante belleza – y aunque el halago me encantó, me pareció raro que un simple escolta se tomara esas atribuciones con la futura esposa de su príncipe, aunque por la mirada lasciva que me envió supe que no me costaría tenerlo en mi lecho, cuando su boca se encontró con el dorso de mi mano sentí que si no lo tenía ya entre mis piernas iba a morir.

- Usted exagera – y volvió mi sonrojo y traté de respirar para controlarme.

- ¡Hija! – la voz de mi padre me ayudó a salir de mi excitación.

Tiré disimuladamente un beso al cielo por impedirme cometer una imprudencia mayor - Padre – me acerque a él y lo tomé de las manos.

Rogué porque ese acto hiciera que los pensamientos lujuriosos que estaba comenzando a tener se detuvieran. Cerré los ojos con disimulo pero el saber la presencia de semejante joven en la misma habitación que yo me hacía demasiado difícil mi cometido.

- Veo que conociste a tu prometido – me sonrió y seguí la dirección de su mirada para toparme con esos hermosos orbes esmeralda –, Edward Cullen – apuntó al joven que recién me tenía tomada de la mano –, mi hija Isabella.

No sentí cuando fue pero mi padre me acercó a él y nuevamente sentí el calor de su cercanía.

- Un gusto… – volvió a besar el dorso de mi mano sin yo poder salir de mi estupor – futura esposa mía – y solo ahí caí en cuenta de que ese hombre sí iba a calentar mi lecho…

… por siempre.

Podría haber reaccionado de muchas formas pero el calor de mi cuerpo fue el que habló por mí - Un _gusto_… futuro esposo mío – sabía que no era el momento indicado por lo que traté al máximo de esconder lo que este hombre provocaba en mí, pero el solo mirar su cuerpo hizo que las mejor fantasías se agolparan en mi mente nublándola por completo.

Edward Cullen era el hombre que yo siempre había soñado para que estuviera a mi lado, sus ojos me demostraban que detrás de toda esa pose había un caballero perfectamente salvaje en la intimidad, sabía comportarse en sociedad, era príncipe de Volterra y como si eso no bastara, era del total gusto de mi padre.

De pronto algo nubló mis ideas… la carta, Edward no era para nada un vejestorio… ¡oh, oh! esa tal Ángela era mujer muerta, nunca nadie había osado engañarme de tal forma porque los pocos que conocían mi verdadero yo sabían de lo que era capaz y los que no, sabían que mi padre haría lo que fuera que yo le pidiera… así que se prepare para la horca, porque con Isabella Swan no se juega.

* * *

**Hola!**

Acá el segundo capítulo editado.

**Gracias a Erica Castelo ;)**

Besos, Joha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Las ganas que tenía de que la tal Ángela estuviera delante de mí no tenían precio pero en cuanto volteé la vista a mi futuro esposo se me olvidó todo el odio que estaba sintiendo, eso sí, bajé la cabeza para continuar con mi papel de niña sumisa y nerviosa aunque las ganas que tenía de que llegara la noche de bodas eran demasiadas. Le hubiera saltado encima ya hace mucho pero me dio cierto miedo que me rechazara y me tildara de zorra, porque es obvio, ellos pueden tener mil amantes y ser unos caballeros, pero una no llega virgen al matrimonio y es la peor zorra del mundo, menos mal que yo ya tenía solucionada esa parte.

_Hace mucho que me __venía__ rondando una idea por mi cabecita, las __últimas__ palabras de mi madre antes de morir me seguían resonando y después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto decidí de qué forma quería vivir la vida. Claro que encontrar a Carlisle teniendo sexo con una de las sirvientas en el granero me dio una muy buena idea de lo que quería, así que después de mucho pensarlo, por fin mi plan estaba acabado._

_Salí junto a mi padre a cabalgar, todo iba bien hasta que por "desgracia" me caí del caballo, así que aquí estoy, en mis aposentos tendida, con los pies en alto y esperando por el médico de la palacio._

_- Princesa – entró Carlisle__ haciendo una__ reverencia __con la cabeza__– me informaron que se cayó del caballo – se acercó hasta mi cama sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba – necesito revisarla… ¿Dónde le duele?_

_Quería sonreír por lo fácil que estaba resultando todo pero me contuve - Acá – señalé mi pecho, esperando por su toque, __sabía __que esto me iba a costar pero dudaba que fuera imposible._

_- Permítame – se acercó a mí y con manos temblorosas tocó mi pecho, aunque siempre se mantuvo lo m__á__s alejado posible de mis senos - ¿Le duele? – presionó ligeramente bajo mis senos._

_- No – negué como niña buena – creo que es más arriba._

_Lo miré a los ojos y se veía dudoso. Yo también estaba comenzando a dudar, puede que el sexo sea instintivo pero para mí estaba resultando más que eso, __sé__ que ahora estaba segura de esto pero… ¿Lo estaría cuando me enamorara y quisiera casarme?_

_¡NO!_

_Esto es lo que yo quería._

_- Eh bueno… yo pensé que se había lastimado un tobillo, digo… como tiene los pies en alto – eso era algo que no había pensado, pero sinceramente no le di mayor importancia. Subió un poco m__á__s dejando de lado sus recientes palabras - ¿acá? – tocó entre mis senos._

_- Doctor – hablé con voz ahogada – siento que me falta la respiración – trate de darme aire con las manos – creo que el corsé est__á__ muy apretado._

_- Llamar__é__ a una de sus doncellas para que la ayude – dio señales de irse pero lo detuve._

_- ¡No!… ayúdeme usted… no creo que aguante – habl__é__ con la mejor voz ahogada que encontré._

_Carlisle se acerc__ó__ con bastante desconfianza y con dedos trémulos desató cada tira que aprisionaba mi pecho, cuando ya solo me quedaba la enagua vi como paso saliva por su garganta y yo reí internamente. M__á__s de alguna vez había notado las miradas que me dirigía… así es como supe que esto no iba a ser tan complicado._

_- __Me duele acá,__ doctor – tom__é__ sus manos y las posé sobre mis pechos, las moví un poco y gemí audiblemente._

_- Princesita – cerró los ojos y quiso retirar sus manos._

_- Carlisle – me incorporé y quedé muy cerca de su rostro –, está bien – a__ú__n tenía sus manos en mis pechos así que las volví a mover para que se diera cuenta que tan duros estaban mis pezones._

_- Yo… - abrió los ojos y se encontró con los míos._

_No puedo decir que se resistió porque fue él quien devoró mi boca. Fue mi primer beso y no pudo haber estado mejor, la sensación de su lengua jugando con la mía fue mejor de lo que nunca imaginé, lamentablemente se separó muy pronto._

_- Princesita – descansó su frente en la mía._

_- Carlisle – acaricié sus mejillas – tómame… hazme tuya – y volví a besarlo, él no demoro en responderme pero nuevamente se separo, antes de que pudiera meter mi lengua esta vez._

_- Voy a ir a horca por quitarle su inocencia – vi que tenía temor por su vida, pero el deseo también se palpaba en el aire._

_- Me caí del caballo – enredé mis manos en su cuello y dejé un beso debajo de su lóbulo, eso lo hizo gemir –, escuché a una de las doncellas decir que una puede perder la inocencia por error de esa forma… si solo un médico lo confirmara… – y con una gran confianza comencé a despojarlo de sus prendas._

_- Princesita – gimió cuando mis manos acariciaron su pecho._

_- Bella – me acerqué y dej__é__ un camino de besos por su pecho –, cuando me desvirgues seré solo Bella._

_Él no se resistió más y comenzó a besarme y dejar besos por cada parte de mi cuerpo que encontró, ahora s__í__ estaba con__s__ciente que esta era la mejor idea, las sensaciones que empecé a sentir no tenían comparación con nada de este mundo, dejé los nervios iniciales de lado y solo me dediqué a sentir._

_- Puede que te duela – estaba besando mi vientre cuando levantó los ojos y me miró – así que… tendré que hacer que te mojes._

_Si supiera - Estoy… – iba a continuar cuando sentí su lengua dentro de mi parte m__á__s __íntima,__ quise mirar y solo me sentí mejor… maldita y excitante vista._

_De pronto sus manos se cerraron en mis pechos y presionaron mis pezones, estirándolos y dándome placer mientras su lengua embestía mi sexo con una rapidez inimaginable, no tardé en sentir una bola de calor juntándose en mi bajo vientre que con un par de lamidas __más__ de parte de mi doctor terminó por explotar, supuse que esto era lo que se hacia llamar orgasmo y definitivamente fue la mejor experiencia de mis __corta vida._

_- Ahora __sí__… – se levantó y relamió sus labios – sabes exquisito – llegó a mi altura y metió su lengua en mi boca - ¿ves?_

_- Sí… y yo también quiero probarte – me iba a poner sobre él pero me lo impidió._

_- Créeme que muchas veces he soñado con tu boca alrededor de mi pene… dándome placer… pero… - acarició mis cabellos – un paso a la vez._

_- T__ú__ eres mi maestro – enrollé mis brazos en su cuello._

_- Sí, mi princesita._

_Sonreí por la entrega que estaba demostrando. Esto era más de lo que imaginaba - Bella – lo corregí con el ceño fruncido._

_- Bella… puede que te duela…_

_- Hazlo – alcé mis caderas y me encontré con su bien formado pene - ¿puedo mirar?_

_- Mira – se separó de mí dejándome un considerable espacio._

_Me levanté y bajé hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro, era muy diferente a como me lo había imaginado, tan enorme y duro que me dio algo de miedo __de__ que pudiera hacerme __daño__ pero de pronto rememoré los gritos de la sirvienta y pensé en el placer que podría darme, no me aguanté más y pasé mi lengua por toda la longitud lo que hizo que Carlisle gimiera con ganas._

_- Ya viste… – me tomó de los brazos y me dejó bajo él – tranquila._

_Me besó y de pronto sentí c__ó__mo entraba en mí, pero fue tan tierno y despacio que el dolor se mitig__ó__ cuando comenzó a jugar con mis pezones._

_- Tranquila… acostúmbrate._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza, los mantuve apretados un buen tiempo - Eres enorme – abrí los ojos cuando el dolor comenzó a dar paso al __placer._

_- Y tú tan estrecha – alcé las caderas para decirle que estaba bien – y tan caliente – comenzó a embestir con más fuerzas - ¿Te gusta?_

_- Me encanta – deje caer la cabeza en la cama – eres… ¡ohhh!… _

_- Bella…. ¡Dios!… me corro – ente__rró__ su rostro en mi cuello – est__á__s condenadamente estrecha._

_S__í__, quería que siguiera, que no se detuviera nunca, que esto no terminara - Carlisle – me aferré a su espalda y ente__rr__é un poco mis uñas en ella – me… ohhh… s__í__… - dejé caer nuevamente mi cabeza cuando el orgasmo me golpeó._

_- Si… esto – embistió con fuerza – lo vamos – volvió a embestir – a tener que repetir – y así sentí como todo de él se descargaba en mi interior._

_- Cuando quieras – lo besé y desca__n__sé mi cuerpo en su pecho cuando salió de mí._

Salí de mis recuerdos y vi que mi padre estaba sentado junto a Edward así que me senté en un sillón y me mantuve callada escuchando su conversación.

- Edward – llamo mi padre –, hay algo… – examinó el salón y supe que lo que iba a decir era de importancia, cuando vio que estamos los tres solos continuó – que necesitas saber, y quiero ser totalmente sincero… odiaría que un mal entendido sea tema de discordia entre nuestros reinos.

Jadeé silenciosamente ante lo que se venía ahora - Su Majestad…

- Charlie – lo corrigió mi padre – solo Charlie… pronto seremos familia.

- Bueno… Charlie… puedes decirme lo que sea.

- El tema es algo delicado – me miró y supe lo que mis suposiciones eran correctas – mi hija Isabella tuvo un terrible accidente a los 16 años – _accidente_… me reí internamente. ¡Dios!, como disfruté ese accidente – no le pasó nada grave y el médico de palacio supo atenderla a tiempo pero aun así quedó con leves secuelas… su caída provocó que ella en ese momento perdiera su muestra de inocencia… no sé si me explico – miró de forma interrogante a Edward.

Esperaba el momento en que Edward se levantara furioso pero este no llegó - Supongo que fue un accidente a caballo – la tranquilidad de mi prometido provocó algo de desconfianza en mí, inmediatamente levanté mi vista para verlo.

- Exacto… pero te doy mi palabra de que mi hija es cien por ciento pura… aunque entendería que esto para ti no sea suficiente… si gustas, Carlisle, el médico de palacio te lo puedo confirmar.

Quise girar mi vista hacia Edward por completo pero me conformé con mirarlo de reojo - Tranquilo – puso su mano en el hombro de mi padre –, te creo… además – se giró hacia mí y me sonrió de frente – se nota que ella aún es una niña – su sonrisa, pese a que hizo que me mojara, provocó un grado de desconcierto en mí ya que no supe interpretarla por completo.

- Bueno – mi padre más tranquilo se levantó de su lugar –, aclarado esto pasemos a comer.

- Charlie – Edward también se levanto y yo hice lo mismo –, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi prometida unos segundos… nada más –, se apresuró a aclarar.

Miré a Edward pero desvié mi atención a mi padre esperando por su respuesta - ¿Isabella? – me miró buscando mi aprobación.

- Sí – yo solo asentí y volví a agachar mi cabeza.

- Bueno… los espero en el comedor.

Y con esto Charlie salió de la sala dejándome a solas con mi prometido, en todo momento me mantuve en mi lugar con la mirada gacha esperando su escrutinio, de pronto lo sentí muy cerca de mi cuerpo y me sobresalté.

- ¿Así que te caíste de un caballo?... – definitivamente su tono acusador no me gustó para nada, así que me sonrojé y asentí rogando porque se tragara mi actuación –, niña mentirosa…

- ¿!Qué!? – levanté la vista bruscamente y me encontré con sus ojos brillando -. ¿Qué trata de decir? – traté de no mostrar el enfado que sentía, más bien me hice la ofendida.

- Que sé perfectamente – tomó mi barbilla y la sostuvo –, cómo perdiste tu virginidad… te he mandado a vigilar – acarició mis mejillas y yo solo atiné a abrir los ojos ante su confesión –, sé que te has acostado con gran parte de la corte.

- Príncipe… - no supe cómo defenderme. Quedé completamente helada.

- Por eso – pasó un dedo por mis labios enviando demasiadas sensaciones encontradas por todo mi cuerpo –, supe que eras perfecta para ser mi esposa – ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

Parpadeé rápidamente varias veces para ver si la situación cambiaba pero no tuve esa suerte - ¿Cómo…?

Su voz cortó mi pregunta - Mandé a uno de mis hombres acá… Jasper era su nombre – lo recordaba, el joven rubio que me dio dos orgasmos de una sola vez, cerré los ojos al imaginarme todo lo que mi prometido sabía –, y te acostaste con él… así que sé que eres buena en la cama – acercó su nariz a mi cuello y comenzó a olerme, yo gemí en respuesta dándole la razón a todas sus palabras –. No veo la hora de hacerte mi esposa

- No entiendo – lo miré fijamente ya no tenía caso hacerme la santa por la que saque mi verdadero ser -. ¿Qué pasó con Jasper?

- Se fue a la horca – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –, no me gustó como alardeó de mi futura esposa.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, podía verlo en la determinación de sus verdes orbes - ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo? – crucé mis brazos por mi pecho y lo desafié un poco con la mirada para que no notara lo intimidada que estaba.

- ¡Claro!… seremos los amantes perfectos, me encanta como eres, una dama en la mesa y una zorra en la cama… como debe ser – sonreí ante su comparación, eso mismo es lo que yo siempre había pensado de mí.

Para sellar sus palabras me besó, la cantidad de hombres que han pasado por mi lecho no se comparaban con el que sería mi esposo y eso solo lo había descubierto con un simple beso. Su lengua penetrando mi boca me hizo gemir al segundo, así que no tardé en enredar mis manos en su cabello para acercarlo más a mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo que necesitaba sentirlo en mí, mi cuerpo que lo único que anhelaba era el suyo desnudo a mi lado.

Definitivamente la suerte estaba de mi lado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tercer capítulo y seguimos avanzando.**

**¿Saben en lo que pensé? como estoy resubiendo esta historia, le agregaré un capítulo más al final :)**

**Gracias a Erica que me ayuda a editarla.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Las ganas que tenía de que me follara ahí mismo no tenían comparación con nada, sus manos recorriendo mis costados y solo me encendieron más, eso sí, lo que me excitó al límite fue sentir su duro miembro frotándose en mi intimidad creando la fricción exacta para el momento. Podría haber seguido pero en ese momento entendí que Edward era distinto, él iba a ser mi esposo y si algo tenía claro es que le iba a ser fiel, después de todo entre nosotros casi no había secretos y ya disfrutamos bastante de la vida ¿No?, no tenía caso seguir en un juego que tendría un mucho mejor final.

Sus labios dejaron los míos demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero estaba bien, ya habíamos jugado mucho con nuestra suerte y era mejor no seguirla tentando, además, mi padre estaba a solo unos pasos de nosotros.

- ¡Dios! – apoyó su frente en la mía y gimió bajito –, no te imaginas las ansias que tengo de hacerte mía – me miró fijamente a los ojos y pude ver que esas ganas se acercaban mucho a las que yo misma tenía –, porque cariño – acarició mi mejilla e instintivamente cerré los ojos disfrutando mucho más del momento –, desde ahora en adelante no quiero a nadie más en tu lecho… ¿Entendido? – asentí con toda sinceridad, eso no era algo que tuviera que meditar más.

- Prometido mío – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me dispuse a cambiar el tema antes de que perdiera el hilo –, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – recordé la carta de Ángela y cambié mi mirada dulce a una que irradiaba fuego e ira.

Este era un asunto demasiado importante y teniendo a mi prometido cerca no pensaba con claridad, ahora no me podía dar ese lujo. Debía contarle lo de esa fatídica carta para que él también comprendiera en parte mi actitud desafiante y renuente ante el matrimonio.

- Dígame, prometida mía… lo que quiera lo tendrá – estaba lista para hablar, esa maldita mujer se arrepentiría hasta que diera su último respiro de haber jugado conmigo.

Abrí la boca cuando sentí una presencia a mi espalda- Princesita – entró a la sala una de las criadas, con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza supongo yo, pero aun así interrumpiendo nuestra charla –, su padre manda a decir que la cena está servida.

- Gracias, Tanya… te puedes retirar – me fijé claramente en la mira lasciva que le dio mi prometido a la empleada –, cariño – me giré hacia él –, si tú mandaste a la horca a Jasper por darme un – pensé bien las palabras –, decente orgasmo – no había estado mal pero había tenido mejores. Eso sí, me encantó como un gruñido se escapó de su pecho –, ni te imaginas lo que yo le puedo hacerle a Tanya – miré por donde iba – o a cualquier otra que ose siquiera mirarte – en todo momento le mantuve la mirada prendida a la suya.

- Siempre supe que eras mi reina – me apretó y volvió a besarme.

Nos tuvimos que separar al instante para no hacer esperar más a mi padre, lo último que quería era que mi padre pensara que su inocente hija estaba haciendo _algo_ con su prometido.

Llegamos al comedor y todo ya estaba dispuesto para la cena, yo me senté donde siempre, a la derecha del rey y mi futuro esposo se sentó a su izquierda siguiendo el protocolo de palacio a cabalidad. La mesa tenía muchas más preparaciones que siempre para agasajar a nuestro invitado por lo que había platos con comida hasta por donde no se encontraban comensales. ¡Dios! solo éramos tres y la comida con facilidad alcanzaba para diez.

- Veo que se están llevando bien – mi padre nos sonrió mientras llenaba su plato con algunos de los alimentos que estaban dispuestos sobre la mesa.

- Sí… su hija es todo un encanto – Edward me dio una sonrisa que interpreté perfectamente –, es todo lo que siempre busqué en una esposa… en mi reina.

Alcé una ceja en dirección a mi prometido y le sonreí - Tienes razón, hijo – mi padre lo miró demasiado complacido –, espero que ahora convenzas a Bella de salir más… es que es muy tímida… no tiene ninguna amiga – claro que no puedo tener amigas, no podía arriesgarme a que supieran lo que hago.

- Padre… creo que al príncipe no le interesan esas cosas – bajé la mirada y me sonrojé, solo para darle un toque especial al momento aunque sabía que Edward ya había notado esa parte de mi juego.

- Princesita – me guiñó un ojo sin que lo notara mi padre –, puede decirme Edward.

Lo que iba a hacer era gritar _Edward_ cuando me estuviera follando - Solo si usted me dice Bella.

- Serán la pareja perfecta… de eso no hay ninguna duda – dijo orgulloso mi padre volviendo su atención a su comida.

El resto de la cena pasó entre muchas miradas entre Edward y yo, algunas algo riesgosas pero otras tan inocentes que no importaba si mi padre nos veía. Cuando ya habíamos terminado y las criadas limpiaron todo, nos dispusimos a retirarnos a nuestros aposentos, era demasiado tarde y mañana había que madrugar como todos los días.

- Hija – mi padre se me acercó y besó mi mejilla –, pasa buena noche – se separó de mí y miró a mi prometido… que bien que sonaba esa palabra ahora –. Edward… bienvenido, mañana nos reuniremos para afinar los detalles del matrimonio.

- Por supuesto, Su Majestad – y con la venia que hizo mi prometido me mojé al instante, desde atrás pude ver perfectamente como sus cernidos pantalones marcaban toda su anatomía.

Aclaré disimuladamente mi garganta - Bueno, yo me retiro – me acerqué a mi padre y le di un beso en la mejilla para luego me girarme hacia Edward –, un gusto en conocerlo – le tendí la mano y sin que mi padre lo notara le modulé _en mis aposentos_, asintió de la mejor y más discreta manera.

- Claro… Bella… pase, buenas noches.

Me retiré hacia mis aposentos con una enorme sonrisa impresa en el rostro y algo aturdida por los recientes acontecimientos. Cuando estuve frente a mis puertas me sorprendió un poco encontrar solo a uno de los escoltas en la puerta, faltaba el otro, algo demasiado extraño ya que el procedimiento no aceptaba tales faltas. Decidí no darle importancia al asunto y entré para prepararme para mi visita, en cuanto avancé un poco más me encontré con Demetri parado delante de mi lecho… y ahí estaba el que faltaba.

- ¿!Qué mierda haces acá!? – pasé por su lado y comencé a soltar mi cabello, me giré hacia el espejo para verme mejor y darle la espalda.

- Bella – se me acercó y me tomo por la cintura –, hoy es jueves… te toca conmigo… creo que quedé con ganas en el lago – en mi trasero podía sentir a la perfección su erección presionándome.

- Cariño – me volteé y quedamos frente a frente –, me voy a casar… eso quiere decir…

Me cortó con un poco de brusquedad que preferí pasar de largo - ¡No!… hoy dijiste que con James íbamos a ser tus amantes oficiales… así que… - corrió mi cabello a un lado y besó mi cuello, cerré los ojos pero solo por un segundo, por supuesto que me era difícil resistirme a un hombre caliente y dispuesto a satisfacerme. No podía cambiar de un segundo a otro pero sí podría poner mi mente en frío.

- Cariño – lo aparté de mi cuello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde -, ¿viste a mi prometido?

Lo miré con algo de burla, Edward perfectamente era capaz de bajarle la hombría a cualquier macho - No… pero quiero verte a ti… sin ropa – dirigió sus manos hasta los listones de mi corsé pero lo paré a tiempo.

- Cariño… es el hombre más sexy que vi nunca… y estoy segura que por sí solo puede darme más placer que tú y James juntos.

- Bella… – me iba a decir algo pero no alcanzó porque un sonoro ruido nos obligó a desviar nuestra atención.

- Princesa Swan para ti – me giré y vi a Edward con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una relajada posición apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Edward – lo nombré con una nota de pánico en la voz.

Un jadeo se le escapó a mi escolta cuando notó su presencia - Perdón – la verdad es que su rostro no tenía precio –, yo solo… – me miró buscando apoyo – venia a traerle un mensaje a la princesita.

- ¿Tu nombre? – la mirada que Edward le dirigió me heló la sangre, no quería pensar qué había pasado por la cabeza de mi ahora ex amante.

- Demetri, Su Majestad – y como el estúpido pensó que podía salvarse le hizo una venia a mi prometido.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te acuestas con mi prometida? – juro que la mirada de Demetri no tenía precio.

Él era grande y fuerte pero parecía un pobre niño temblando como hoja de papel - No… yo… - me miró y yo solo sonreí desconcertándolo todavía más, seguramente esperaba miedo en mi mirada, miedo que por supuesto no había.

- ¡Basta! – no pude evitar que mi voz saliera mezclada con la risa que estaba conteniendo –, Demetri… fuera – en mi vida había visto a alguien correr tan rápido como a él, en cuanto reaccionó voló hacia la puerta.

- No deberías haber hecho eso – le di la espalda y traté de alcanzar los listones de mi corsé cuando sentí que sus manos los soltaban.

Su respiración chocó en mi cuello haciéndome perder un poco el hilo de mis pensamientos - Tenía que darle un susto – no tardó más en posar su boca y su caliente lengua en la piel que iba quedando al descubierto – no sabes hace cuánto que ansío esto – me liberó finalmente del corsé y me giró con algo de excitante brusquedad.

- Me lo imagino – bajé la vista hacia su ya muy hinchado pene que no dejaba dudas sobre lo mucho que deseaba esto.

Jadeó sobre mi cuello a la vez que lamía mi piel sin compasión - Princesita…

- Primera regla – levanté un dedo –, nunca me digas así mientras me follas – me le acerqué y deje que mis duros pezones rozaran su pétreo y marcado pecho.

- Cariño – guió sus manos hacia mi trasero que aún estaba cubierto por los largos calzones –, no soy uno más de tus amantes – y volvió a poner toda su atención en mi cuello.

- Lo sé – sonreí por las cosquillas que me producían su lengua –, está bien… te dejo que me digas así.

- Me excita mucho la idea de llamarte Princesita mientras empujo y empujo dentro de ti mi dura polla – con solo esas palabras sentí la cercanía de mi orgasmo –, solo mi polla.

- Me encanta que seas posesivo – bajé mis manos hasta su pantalón para masajear su creciente bulto –, y creo para sellar nuestro compromiso hay que hacer algo memorable… prometido – murmuré sobre sus labios.

- ¿Qué propone, Princesita?

Lo tomé de la camisa para dejarlo caer sobre mi lecho a mi merced, había pensado solo en que nos diéramos un par de besos y uno que otro roce pero esto no estaba resultando de la mejor forma para mi intimidad que me pedía a gritos un poco de atención. Sus ojos pedían por algo más de acción y yo no me estaba quedando atrás.

- ¿Has tenido sexo oral al mismo tiempo? – Edward se acomodó sobre los codos para mirarme y sonreírme de la manera más sexy posible, esta idea se me había ocurrido hace mucho pero solo ahora me atrevía a ponerla en práctica.

- No… pero creo que sería algo muy excitante de ver… y hacer.

- Ven – lo acomodé mejor en mi lecho y le quité por completo sus pantalones –, yo te la chupo y tú haces lo mismo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esta idea?... nunca lo había escuchado… y créeme cuando te digo que he visto mucho – le gruñí audiblemente -. Celosita – me agarró con firmeza y dejó mi sexo a la altura de su boca, me despojó de los calzones con gran agilidad y pasó su lengua por toda mi humedad – tienes un exquisito sabor… único.

- Y tú – bajé sus calzones y ahogue un grito al ver lo enorme que era –, eres gigante – le fui sincera sin mayores intenciones de elevar su ego.

- ¿Mejor que tus amantes? – me moví un poco de mi posición y lo miré a los ojos.

- Edward…. – giré como pude para verlo al rostro –, yo estoy dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás… ¿Y tu?

- También – me besó por un segundo en los labios -, pero me encanta saber que estoy mejor dotado – ambos reímos y volvimos a la posición.

No tardamos en tragar nuestros sexos, la verdad es que esta idea me rondó desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero cuando me besó y sentí su lengua en mi boca, deseé tenerla en mi sexo y cuando sentí su erección presionándome deseé tenerlo en mi boca… así que… ¿Por qué no combinarlo?, ahora puedo decir que definitivamente fue la mejor idea.

- ¡Dios!... cómo chupas… sigue – yo pensé que había descuidado mi sexo cuando sentí que tres, creo que eran tres, dedos me penetraban de golpe. No pude evitar imaginarme el placer que me daría su polla en lugar de su lengua si con solo sus dedos me sentía en la gloria.

- Mierda – comencé a mover mi mano de arriba a bajo en su miembro –, que dedos… ¡Oh sí!… no pares – volví a tragarme su pene pero haciendo que esta vez me golpeara la garganta y ¡Santos cielos!, me encantó.

- Dedos de pianista, Princesita – mordió suavemente mi clítoris –, cuando quiera le toco algo – y volvió a penetrarme con su lengua sin sacar su dedos.

- ¡Sí… tócame así!… ¡Ya casi me corro!…. ¡Sigue! – dicho eso seguí en mi propia labor –, vamos… acompáñame… quiero probarte… llenarme de tu leche… ¡Vamos, cariño!

- ¡Oh, Bella!… estás condenadamente caliente y mojada – no se como pero aumento el ritmo –, me queda poco… ¡OHHHH!

Jamás imaginé lo que sería tener un orgasmo y tragarme todo su semen de un solo golpe, todo paso al mismo tiempo y fue genial.

- Eso fue… - me dejé caer sobre él pero del lado correcto

- Perfecto… ahora la idea de estar dentro de ti está más fuerte en mi mente.

- Edward… tengo una idea – pase mis manos por su cuerpo a medio vestir decidiendo si las palabras que iba a decir eran las correctas o no.

- Lo que desee, mi princesita – dejó sus manos en mi espalda baja acariciando lo que quedaba a la vista.

Hace unas pocas horas pensaba en mí prometido como un viejo senil pero ahora que sabía que no lo era las cosas cambiaban considerablemente. La idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza no era la gran idea pero algo me decía que lo dijera, así que sin anestesia lo solté.

- No quiero que tengamos sexo hasta que nos casemos – Edward me miró con algo de diversión en su rostro.

- ¿Y lo que acabamos de hacer?... esto… ¿Es broma?

- No – negué con la cabeza –, te vengo recién conociendo y sé que si caigo contigo a la primera… bueno… más que esto – aclaré indicando nuestros cuerpos todavía sudorosos… No te conozco y ya nos hicimos sexo oral… no sería raro que para mañana hubiéramos probado todas las posiciones existentes y eso… no…

- Princesita – acarició mis cabellos que estaban pegados a mi rostro y los acomodó detrás de mi oreja –, pensé que ya habíamos aclaramos que las caretas quedarán afuera.

- Sí, pero… - esta no era yo, él solo era un hombre deseable, antes no me hubiera importado siquiera el no saber su nombre solo que tuviera su hombría intacta –, las cosas cambian.

El silencio ocupó mis aposentos llenándolo por completo a la espera de que alguien lo rompiera – Entonces… ¿Nada de nada?

- Nada más de lo que acaba de pasar… quizás unos cuantos roces – lo desafié con la mirada –, no creo que seas poco creativo… pero ya que ninguno es una blanca paloma… creo que sería especial que esperáramos este tiempo… más que nada… aguantar este tiempo – me corregí.

Una fuerte carcajada salió de su pecho - ¿Podrás aguantas? – encaró una ceja –, por lo que veo tienes uno para cada día – apuntó por donde se había ido Demetri – debería haber guardado la cabeza de Jasper como advertencia – agregó más que nada para él mismo.

- Yo sé que podré aguantar… sé que parezco una perra pero quería hacer algo especial… si no quieres – tomé las sabanas y me iba a levantar algo más enojada después de mis palabras.

- Gatita – me tomó y me acostó sobre él –, solo bromeaba.

Su expresión de sinceridad me relajó al instante, tampoco es que estuviera furiosa ni nada - Tonto – me acurruqué sobre su pecho y respiré su aroma masculino –, y pensar que creía que eras un viejo decrépito – murmuré sin procesar bien las palabras que dejaban mis labios.

- ¿!Qué!? – se separó un poco para mirarme -. ¿De dónde sacaste una mierda como esa?

Ahora el que se veía molesto era él, había llegado el momento de aclarar esto – Cierto… no alcancé a decírtelo – ahora si me levanté y me dirigí al cajón donde tenía la carta, la apreté entre mis manos con fuerza y rabia por las palabras ahí plasmadas y volví a su lado para dársela – léela.

- ¿Qué es? – la tomó y mientras la leía vi como cambiaba sus expresiones –. ¡Zorra! – arrugó el maltrecho papel con mucha fuerza que yo.

- Gracias – me ofendí pero no tanto.

- Tú no – me tomó y me acostó sobre él nuevamente – Ángela… ella creía que la haría reina – bufó con rabia – ¡Ilusa!… te juro que ni siquiera la toqué… la chica esa me da asco… debe de ser de las pocas con las que no me acosté.

- Edward… ¿Sabes?… a pesar de todo y a pesar – pensé en la hora –, de que nos conozcamos hace muy poco, de verdad que me gustas y quiero que esto funcione… no debería haberle hecho caso a la carta.

Era verdad, unas pocas horas llevaba conociendo de verdad a Edward, pero solo me había bastado verlo a los ojos para saber la clase de hombre que era, él era como yo y así como la lujuria fue natural entre nosotros también lo fue la confianza, porque sí, pude haberlo visto recién hoy pero lo conocía desde antes y él a mí también.

- Tranquila… que aquí ninguno es una blanca paloma como ya dijiste… - buscó mi mirada la que no demoró en encontrar –, pero lo importante ahora es el futuro… así que… ¿Quieres un futuro junto a mí?

- ¡Quiero! – me acerqué un poco más a su rostro y le dejé un casto beso en sus labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo para luego mirarme profundamente - Juro que te daré lo que me pidas – cuando dijo eso algo me hizo clic en la cabeza.

- Ya sé qué quiero – le sonreí maléficamente.

Por su mirada imaginé que no tendría ningún problema en lo que iba a pedirle. Esto lo había pensado desde el momento en que descubrí toda la mentira pero ahora, al ver la determinación también en los ojos de mi prometido, es que me doy cuenta que es lo que de verdad quiero.

- La cabeza de Ángela – solté las palabras esperando su reacción pero lo que más me gustó fue su sonrisa cómplice – Si tú tuviste la de Jasper yo quiero la de Ángela.

Una mano se estiró frente a mí y no dudé en estrecharla en señal de pacto - Hecho – y así nos fundimos en un beso que no pasó a la pasión… más que nada fue un beso cómplice entre dos almas perdidas que se encontraron.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno chicas, acá el cuarto capítulo :)

Mil gracias a las que están releyendo o leyendo por primera vez.

**Y muchísimas gracias a Erica Castelo que me esta ayudando a editar esto :)**

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Amanecí con un dolor inconfundible en mi entrepierna, el no haber _querido_ consumar con Edward me estaba pasando la cuenta, pero rápidamente recordé el porqué estaba haciendo esto, nos merecíamos algo especial en nuestra noche de bodas.

No alcancé ni a estirarme cuando apareció Jessica en mis aposentos, me preparó el baño y me arregló para el día, hice todo con mucho más cuidado que otras veces porque hoy sí que tenía un motivo para ponerme linda. Cuando estuve completamente perfecta y conforme con mi atuendo salí de mis aposentos, por unos momentos rondé por el castillo sin buscar algo en particular, en un día normal buscaría _entretención_ en la servidumbre, pero este ya no era el caso, no es que me fascinara la monogamia, pero se la debía a mi futuro rey.

Comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas y después de haber rechazado más de alguna invitación a algún lugar solitario por parte de mis examantes, así que decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca ya que era muy poco probable que alguien entrara ahí, nadie más que las criadas podían hacerlo, mi padre guardaba papeles demasiado importantes como para que cualquiera entrara.

Busqué algún libro que fuera de mi interés y cuando por fin encontré una comedia que me llamó la atención me escabullí a un rincón para que nadie me encontrara, este era mi tiempo sola conmigo y nadie más, era algo así como un momento en que aguantaba mis cavilaciones, quejas internas y demonios propios, nada muy lindo pero que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra. El día de hoy esos demonios me hablaban de Edward, de lo condenadamente rápido que iba todo, siempre había pensado que mi vida sería distinta, que me casaría con alguien asqueroso y que mantendría a un par de amantes para mi placer, pero en solo un día todo ese plan se había venido abajo, quizás anoche mientras tenía su lengua en mi interior no había pensado bien el asunto pero ahora, con la cabeza un poco más fría me daba cuenta que esto no era cualquier cosa, estaba pensando en el hombre que iba a estar junto a mí por el resto de mi vida y creo que no me vendría mal conocerlo de verdad antes de poner mi vida en sus manos.

— Señor… se lo digo en serio – detuve mi lectura y mis pensamientos para poner atención a las voces que entraron en la biblioteca, pude reconocer a la víbora de Tanya y podría poner mi cabeza en juego para apostar que estaba tratando de meterse en los pantalones de alguien… ¡Zorra!

— Señorita – esa era la voz de Edward, esto se estaba poniendo interesante, quizás podría cortar más de una cabeza – le ruego que deje sus insinuaciones para otros caballeros, yo estoy comprometido – una sonrisa involuntaria cruzó por mi rostro, por lo menos la cabeza de mi lindo prometido se estaba manteniendo sobre sus hombros.

Pobre de él que osara engañarme porque no me temblaría la mano a la hora de hacerlo pagar a él y a su zorra, bueno, no mi mano precisamente pero si buscaría a alguien que lo hiciera.

— Pero, mi Señor – el tono _sensual _que trataba de poner la sierva era muy evidente –, le juro que mis servicios son para no arrepentirse.

Me estiré un poco más para alcanzar mejor los sonidos — Se lo repito – sentí el tono cansado de Edward, podría haber intervenido y acabar con todo pero preferí seguir escuchando –, le ruego me disculpe pero no me interesan en lo más mínimo sus _servicios._

— ¡Edward! – me llamó la atención el cambio de voz en Tanya y también la forma en la que se refirió a mi futuro esposo –, sé muy bien que has follado con la mayoría de la población femenina de Volterra… y te aseguro que yo soy mejor que todas ellas – apreté los dientes de pura ira, tuve que enterrar mis uñas en las palmas de mi mano para no salir y arrasar con todo.

— Si no me deja en paz le pediré a mi suegro que la corra.

_¡Tomate esa, zorra barata! Aunque de un castigo no te salvarías_ — ¡No lo hará! – noté la confianza en su voz y eso me dio algo de curiosidad.

— ¿Y por qué? – me quería asomar, la curiosidad por verles las caras me estaba matando pero eso era muy peligroso.

— Porque te voy a dar la mejor mamada de tu vida.

Silencio, nada más que silencio, mi mente recreó perfectamente a la zorra de rodillas bajándole los pantalones a Edward, nada bonito para mi pura conciencia.

Cerré los ojos y traté de respirar hondo, sentí un sonido que no entendí y supe que ese era el momento para salir de me escondite, eso sí, me encontré con la última escena que esperaba ver, ya estaba lista para mandar al diablo mi compromiso y follar con cuatro escoltas de una vez para pasar las penas pero el sonoro golpe de una bofetada y la mano de Tanya presionando su mejilla me hicieron detener mis pensamientos, desde donde estaba se veía con perfección el color carmín que se comenzaba a formar en su mejilla.

— ¡Tanya! – puse mi mejor sonrisa y vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos cuando me vio.

— Su Majestad – hizo una leve venia pero sin dejar de sobar su mejilla.

— Ven querida – la llamé con un dedo haciendo que dudara antes de comenzar a avanzar, se notaba como temblaba, no había que ser un genio para saber que lo que se le venía no era nada bueno.

— Princesita – después de unos eternos segundos llego hasta mí con la vista baja.

— Tanya – repetí sin dejar mi sonrisa – , ¿Serías tan amable de prepararme un tilo? – ella me miró con los ojos aun más abiertos – Siento que me va a doler la cabeza – hice una ademán de tomarme la cabeza y ella solo asintió y dejó el cuarto.

— Bella… – se me acercó Edward que había permanecido callado hasta el momento.

— ¡No! – puse una mano entre nosotros para que no siguiera avanzando, tomé aire y levanté la vista para fijarla en sus hermosas esmeraldas.

— Te juro que no es lo parecía… — buscó algo en la habitación con la mirada, algo que nunca encontró – ella… no se – se tiró con fuerza sus rebeldes mechones mostrando que no estaba en su mejor momento – yo… no…

Lo miré directamente a los ojos — Lo sé – suspiré tratando de darle una sonrisa –, pero tengo una nueva propuesta.

— ¿Qué? – me miró enarcando una ceja.

Sabía que lo que iba a decir tampoco me convencía a mí pero sí creo que era algo necesario o quizás… solo una prueba para Edward — No quiero que tengamos ningún contacto hasta el matrimonio.

— No entiendo…

— Edward – lo mire con los ojos suplicantes –, los dos somos unos adictos al sexo… y si no somos capaces de aguantar unas semanas sin él, yo… – suspiré y tomé mucho aire hasta llenar mis pulmones – si tú no puedes serme fiel es que esto no va a resultar… no te estoy obligando a nada… — sonreí por lo que iba a decir – parece que soy un poco tradicional después de todo, no aguantaría compartir a mi hombre… estoy segura que el que engaña es porque no ama, para mí no hay justificaciones y por eso te lo digo ahora, si quieres acostarte con quien sea eres libre, te juro que no te guardaré rencor y juntos hallaremos la manera de deshacer este compromiso… y si decides seguir adelante – puse mi mejor rostro de _no hay tal crisis_ – quiero que sepas que es porque así lo deseas, porque _tú_ quieres serme fiel, no porque algo o alguien te obligue.

— Créeme que entiendo tu punto… y no puedo estar más de acuerdo, creo que ambos estamos conscientes de que nuestra relación es muy fuera de lo común, quizás en algunas décadas o siglos sea normal, pero ahora no – me sonrió de costado –. Así que debemos hacer todo nuestro esfuerzo para que funcione, esta será una prueba para los dos – sonrió aun más ancho y supe que estaba recordando algo – aunque no lo creas esta es la primera vez que rechazo un poco de sexo, nunca he pasado un día sin tener un orgasmo, así que esta es una prueba para ambos – se puso algo serio –. Yo también quiero que sepas que no pienso compartirte, me encantas y de verdad quiero amarte…

— Y el que engaña no ama – completé yo.

— ¡Exacto!

Relajé mi postura ahora un poco al darme cuenta que no era la única comprometida en esta locura — Así que abstinencia absoluta y esperemos que sea lo mejor, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

— Ahora… – se me acercó haciendo que pusiera toda mi atención en su caminar – mi princesita – tomó mi mano y dejó un casto beso en ella — ¿Me acompaña a dar un recorrido por los jardines?

— Encantada – le hice una pequeña venia sin segundas intenciones casi por primera vez en mi vida.

Sin decir nada más nos enfrascamos en un placentero recorrido por los jardines del palacio, crecí toda mi vida con esta vista y jamás podría cansarme de ella, todo verde, pero de un verde matizado entre claros y oscuros, con flores decorando en un marco perfecto todo el paisaje, definitivamente todo era hermoso a la vista.

— ¿Nos sentamos? – me indicó una banca a lo que yo asentí tomando asiento.

El sol estaba sobre nuestras cabezas así que dejé mi vista al frente en la copa de un árbol que estaba reflejando el calor y me dispuse a saber todo sobre él — Bueno… cuéntame un poco más de ti, quiero conocerte.

— Bien, veamos – jugó un poco con sus manos antes de comenzar a explayarse –. Soy el hermano mayor, mi hermana Rosalie pese a ser más pequeña es la única que me entiende aunque a veces me juzga – volteó a mirarme y sonrió casi encogiéndose de hombros – es algo raro, en cierta forma entiende que sea un libertino, o que lo fuera – se apresuró a aclarar provocando nuestras risas – pero nunca deja de decirme que esa no es una buena vida, creo que tenía razón pero… en fin – se encogió de hombros con ganas ahora –. Mis padres son normales, de esos que se aman porque han estado toda la vida juntos y que también prometen a sus hijos sin pedirles la opinión – rió y lo tuve que acompañar en eso.

— Cuando tenga una hija voy a dejar que ella elija con quién casarse – suspiré volviendo mi vista a la copa del árbol que ahora estaba siendo mecida por una suave brisa.

— Cuando tengamos – me corrigió sonriendo y tuve que darle la razón, después de todo él iba a ser el padre de mis hijos.

¡Dios! Qué extraño se sentía pensar en mí como madre en estos momentos que era una realidad mucho más cercana — Cuando tengamos – confirmé, después de todo era una idea que me agradaba bastante —. Además – me encogí de hombros, este era un tema que llevaba rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo – quiero que si primero tenemos – remarqué el _tenemos_ – una hija, ella herede, no quiero que pierda sus privilegios de primogénita por pensamientos ya retrógradas.

Sé que para muchos podía sonar como una libertina y hasta arriesgaba que me acusaran de hereje, pero era mi sueño, mi hija y mi reino, así que haría todo lo posible porque las injusticias de nuestra sociedad no la golpearan.

— Bien – estiró su mano hacia mí, dudé un poco en tomarla pero lo hice a la vez que dejaba un beso en sus labios.

— Si tenemos una hija primero, será ella quien herede el trono… sin importar nada – aclaré por si las dudas.

Mantuve el contacto visual esperando — Me gusta esa idea – vi que también era una idea de su agrado, no solo lo estaba diciendo para dejarme callada.

— ¿Edward? – bajé la vista y ahora la concentré en el verde pasto que dejaba entrever pequeños tréboles — ¿Crees que esto resulte?

— ¿Lo de heredarle el trono a nuestra hija? – noté que no estaba en tono así que me apresuré a aclarar.

— No… — levanté la mirada hacia él – nosotros – nos señalé por si las dudas.

Su expresión divertida se modificó un poco por una algo más seria — No sé – se levantó de hombros –, pero creo que puedo enamorarme de ti con mucha facilidad… por lo menos vamos por buen camino… ¡Mierda!... solo te conozco desde ayer – rió haciéndome que lo acompañara.

— Yo también creo que me puedo enamorar de ti – le devolví la declaración, y aunque no era muy formal sé que para nosotros era un gran paso – y por eso quiero que estos días que estemos juntos nos conozcamos, nuestra relación es un trato entre nuestros reinos y solo nos dan unos días para acostumbrarnos así que tenemos que sacarles el mejor provecho.

— Anoche sí que le sacamos provecho – bromeó.

— Y por eso no puede repetirse… esto no es llegar y follar con un desconocido porque tu sexo te lo pida – sí que estaba en tono, en mi vida había hablado con tanta madurez.

— Es verdad… pero creo que si podemos aguantar la tentación de estar con otras personas y resistir a los llamados del cuerpos sabremos qué tan real puede ser esto.

— Espero que así sea – le sonreí mirándolo – pero sin ataduras… si resulta, resulta, pero si no, no hay culpas.

— Sin sangre no hay culpa – rió por su broma y yo lo seguí.

El sol ya estaba un poco más abajo así que supe que era hora de regresar — Bien – me levanté extendiéndole una mano la que él la aceptó sin siquiera dudar –, creo que es hora de volver.

* * *

**Hola!**

Acá otro capítulo :)  


**Gracias a Erica Castelo que me está ayudando con la edición ;)**

Besos, Joha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos se había hecho nada y ahora el crepúsculo comenzaba ya a caer sobre nosotros. En cuanto se puso de pie, mi prometido tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos para comenzar el regreso a palacio, caminamos por unos momentos en completo silencio disfrutando de nada más que de la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor. Esto era algo que me encantaba de mi reciente relación con Edward, el que nos entendíamos sin necesidad de palabras, hay veces en que las palabras solo oscurecen cuando deberían aclarar y momentos como estos hacían que todo se sintiera mucho más correcto.

Entramos al castillo e inmediatamente dos criadas me saltaron encima.

— Princesita – una de ella bajó la mirada para hablarme –, príncipe – miró a Edward con demasiada intimidad para mi gusto – el rey los estaba buscando… vengan – nos guió por los pasillos hasta que estuvimos frente a la biblioteca de mi padre –. Entren por favor – abrió la puerta y la sostuvo abierta hasta que entramos.

— ¡Hija… Edward! Siéntense por favor – nos invitó mi padre – necesito comunicarles algo.

— Díganos, padre.

— Edward – dirigió su vista a él –, mañana llegan tus padres y tu hermana – Edward asintió – y celebraremos el compromiso de ustedes en la noche.

Bien, seguíamos avanzando a pasos agigantados en esto, lo entendía pero aun así me asustaba un poco — Me parece perfecto… creo que mientras más rápido mejor – entendía muy bien la prisa de Edward y a mi padre le fascinó su entusiasmo.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo se están llevando? – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi padre. Su mirada dirigida hacia nosotros intercaladamente rogaba por una respuesta positiva y yo agradecía no tener que mentirle.

— Su hija es maravilla, rey Charles – amé la mirada que me dio Edward. Esa perfecta mezcla entre ternura y lujuria.

La sonrisa de mi padre creció un poco más — Edward es un joven muy respetuoso y caballeroso – contribuí sin hacer notar mi doble sentido.

— Me parece perfecto… ahora dejo que se retiren a sus aposentos… sé que han paseado toda la tarde así que deben estar agotados.

Ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo haciéndole una venia a mi padre antes de dejar su despacho. Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta de mis aposentos e ignorando la mirada de Demetri y James entró conmigo. Para ellos era más que lógico lo que íbamos a hacer encerrados en mis cuatro paredes pero, ¡Dios!, qué equivocados estaban.

— Por lo menos veo una ventaja en que te hayas follado a tus guardias… sabes que no hablarán de nada – reí por la forma tan natural que tomaba todo.

— Sí… esa es la ventaja de que los guardias sean hombres… pero supongo que tus criadas también te atendían bien – lo miré alzando una ceja sabiendo que era así.

— Supones bien – me miró torciendo los labios –, nuestro acuerdo… ¿También se aplica a los besos?... porque me muero por besarte – lentamente se comenzó a acercar a mí.

Su cuerpo ya estaba casi pegado al mío nublando un poco mis sentidos — No… los besos están bien – iba a sellar mis labios con los suyos cuando lo interrumpí – en la boca – aclaré para que no hubieran problemas.

No demoró más y después de mis palabras me besó de tal manera que me excité como nunca, solo el pensar en cómo su lengua jugaba con la mía y la noche anterior lo había hecho con mi clítoris hizo que mi temperatura corporal aumentara considerablemente, quise enredar mis piernas por su cintura para sentir algo de su duro miembro que sabía muy bien estaba despertando, pero me contuve, si quería que cumpliéramos nuestro trato sentir su pene rozando mi coño húmedo no era la mejor opción.

Después que dejé de lado mis pensamientos sobre el miembro de Edward y me concentré en besarlo, me sentí realmente bien con el poder demostrar nuestro afecto solo con un beso y aunque noté las manos impacientes de él tratando de tocar más, se controlaron dándome a entender que también estaba con la situación mediantemente controlada.

— Por mí nos casamos mañana mismo – pegó su frente con la mía cuando rompimos el beso.

Suspiré hondo antes de hablar — La idea es que esto no se base en solo sexo – lo regañé a él pero también a mí misma.

— Lo sé… y créeme que no es así… pero… siento esta maldita necesidad de penetrarte tan fuerte que olvides tu nombre y el nombre de todos los que han pasado por tu lecho – lo miré por un segundo pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

— Cariño – me alcé de puntillas un poco para acariciarle el rostro. Abrió los ojos concentrándolos en los míos –, cuando me folles disfrutarás tanto mi coño que olvidarás cualquier ramera con la cual te hayas acostado.

Su mirada seria cambió de inmediato — Entonces tenemos una promesa – sonrió y besó mis labios por un segundo.

— ¿Te das cuenta que nos estamos basando en puras promesas? – le pregunté a punto de carcajearme.

— Eso es lo bueno de que seamos príncipes – fruncí el ceño y lo animé a continuar para que se explicara porque la verdad es que no lo entendí –, tenemos palabra cariño.

Tenía razón en eso, sí que teníamos palabra — Lo sé – me puse de puntillas nuevamente pero esta vez alcancé sus labios en un beso un poco más largo pero siempre manteniendo al límite nuestros deseos.

— Mejor me voy – me apartó bruscamente. Supongo que su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar tanto como el mío que me rogaba por un poco de atención en mi intimidad.

Sentí la sangre agolpándose en mi coño rogando porque me diera por vencida y le pidiera a Edward porque me follara, pero ese era el problema, si lo hacíamos ahora solo sería follar, yo sería una más para él y él sería uno más para mí. Ahora podríamos gozar y mandar al diablo nuestras promesas pero en unos años más cuando nuestro matrimonio solo se basara en apariencias y en sexo sí nos arrepentiríamos. Así que tenía dos opciones, o me rendía ahora para arrepentirme después o seguía adelante con la esperanza de que sirviera para algo… Sí, la segunda opción era la correcta.

— Sí… ya es suficiente con que me tenga que hacer cargo de mí misma – bufé bajito sin pensar que podía escucharme.

— ¿Qué? — ¡Mierda!... si me escuchó.

Negué como si me hubieran atrapado en una travesura – Nada.

— Princesita… definitivamente eso es algo que tengo que ver.

Pude ver la enorme lujuria en sus ojos y en cómo comenzaba a mover su cuerpo más cerca del mío, así que como quería seguir por la segunda opción era mejor que Edward dejara mis aposentos ahora mismo.

— Otro día – comencé a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta –. Adiós – lo besé y di una pequeña e inocente tocadita a su miembro.

— Ahora soy yo el que se va a tener que encargarse sí mismo… — sus voz tenía un evidente tono melancólico — ¿Quieres mirar? – ya estábamos en la puerta y él me impedía abrirla, estaba de espaldas a ella y tomando la manija.

— Otro día – volví a responder sacándolo de una vez.

El día siguiente pasó de lo más calmado, había pasado una noche calurosa porque me negué a masturbarme a pesar de lo excitada que estaba así que tuve que recurrir a mojarme el rostro con agua helada, casi no había visto a Edward, como ya estaba tan acostumbra a él pensé que era buena idea un tiempo a solas, así que tomé un libro y me dirigí a mi árbol favorito a leer. Supongo que se me hizo tarde porque en un momento vi que se dirigían a mis dos criadas.

— Princesita… se le hace tarde – la cena… ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado.

Me levanté raudamente alisando mis vestidos — ¿Ya llegaron los reyes?

— Sí… han estado en el estudio con el rey Charles desde que llegaron – asintió una de las chicas bajando la cabeza.

— Ohh… — miré al cielo para notar cómo el sol se había movido considerablemente – vamos.

Caminamos hacia mis aposentos con paso acelerado. Una vez ahí vi que el resto de las criadas tenían preparado mi baño y el vestido que usaría, así que solo me dejé guiar, mientras me bañaban pensé en la ventaja de que mis futuros suegros hubieran llegado antes, que todo se hubiera adelantado y en la repentina urgencia de mi padre por casarme, eso solo hacía que el tiempo para tener a Edward entre mis piernas fuera menor… después digo que él es el impaciente – bufé –, claro que también me preocupo un poco la rapidez de todo, en fin, dejé de pensar y me entregué al baño.

Cuando el agua se comenzó a helar las criadas me sacaron y comenzaron a vestirme, cuando me pusieron el vestido fue que noté que nunca lo había visto, supuse que mi padre lo mandó a encargar para mí, eso siempre lo hacía, aunque noté algo distinto, en la tela, el corte, los colores, había algo distinto a mis vestidos de siempre, este era de una seda distinta, con aplicaciones en diamantes en todo el corsé, el tono de la tela era de un azul torneado que se veía de distintos tonos según la luz, el escote dejaba ver solo el borde de mis senos, pero a la vez los hacía más grandes, en la base de la falda se notaba otra corrida de diamantes, la verdad es que amé el vestido en cuanto lo vi.

Terminé yo misma de ponerme algunas joyas mientras las criadas daban los últimos toques a mi cabello y a mi maquillaje, de mi cabello caían suaves ondas por mi espalda, pero aun así estaba amarrado y mi maquillaje era sutil y en un azul a juego con el vestido, cuando por fin estuve lista me admiré en el espejo y me encantó lo que vi, supe que mi apariencia volvería loco a Edward y disfrutaría de eso.

Bajé hacia el salón y vi que la gente ya estaba ahí, era poca pero era como siempre lo había preferido mi padre, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba la gente innecesaria, solo estaban los que verdaderamente tenían que estar, mientras bajaba las escaleras vi que todo el mundo se paralizó esperando mi llegada, en la base de las escaleras vislumbré a mi flamante prometido esperando por mí, si antes me mojaba con verlo, ahora temí que mis jugos cayeran al suelo y todos lo notaran, se veía simplemente follable, por un segundo me arrepentí de mi trato, pero después recordé el porqué y volví a mi compostura, tal vez tendría que encargarme de mí misma más tarde.

— Princesita – tomó mi mano en cuanto mis zapatillas tocaron el suelo del salón –, está radiante – me dio mucha gracia su formalismo pero sabía que era necesario.

— Gracias – bajé la mirada y algo de sonrojo natural se agolpó en mis mejillas –. Usted también, príncipe Edward.

Nuestras miradas se enlazaron por unos cuantos segundos que a mí me parecieron más largos de lo esperado. La poca gente del salón había desaparecido mágicamente dejándonos solo a Edward y a mí en medio de esa hermosa decoración.

— ¡Hija! – llegó mi padre a mi lado tomando mis manos y devolviéndome al mundo real – ven… quiero que conozcas a tus futuros suegros.

— Princesita – llamó mi atención Edward – mis padres están deseosos por conocer a la que será la reina de Volterra – el brazo que tenía tomado mi padre se tensó, gesto que dejé pasar solo por el hecho de que mi prometido tomó mi otro brazo.

Así con ellos, uno a cada lado nos deslizamos por el salón entre las venias de todos los invitados hasta que por fin alcanzamos a un grupo de hermosos seres que estaban esperando nuestra llegada con una radiante sonrisa en sus pálidos rostros. En el grupo estaban una mujer y un hombre que por su porte y la importancia que infligían a claras demostraban ser los reyes de Volterra. La mujer tenía sus cabellos rubios y los ojos del mismo tono de mi futuro esposo, el hombre, en cambio, gozaba del mismo color de pelo de Edward y los ojos de un profundo mar azul, a la derecha de la mujer distinguí a una hermosa chica, tenía el cabello rubio y los mismos ojos del hombre, así que supuse que era la hermana de Edward. Nadie podía negar el parecido de la familia Cullen, no solo porque eran todos hermosos sino porque su porte y garbo era inigualable.

— Princesa Isabella – odié la formalidad de Edward pero sabía que era necesario —, le presento a mi padre Edward Cullen – el hombre me dio un asentimiento de cabeza – rey de Volterra – yo le hice una venia a modo de saludo –, mi madre, Elizabeth Cullen, reina de Volterra – repetí el gesto, y la mujer añadió una sincera sonrisa a su rostro – y mi hermana Rosalie Cullen – la chica me saludó y a la misma vez que yo hizo una venia. Cuando la vi más de cerca noté que era mucho menor que Edward, quizás tenía unos 15 años, no más.

— Mucho gusto, Sus Altezas… Rosalie – volví a hacer una venia a cada uno, odiaba el maldito protocolo, mi espalda ya me dolía y sabía que más de algún pervertido estaba tratando de verme el culo.

Todos me sonrieron pero el rostro de mi suegro se encrespó demasiado pronto — Necesitamos hablar con ustedes – por fin escuché la voz del hombre y me sorprendió lo parecida que era a la de Edward, solo que algo más ronca, por la edad supongo.

— Sí… necesitamos informarles algo muy importante – lo secundó mi padre.

— ¿Qué sucede padre? – lo miré fijamente, ya hace un tiempo que algo me venía oliendo mal aquí.

— Es sobre los tronos – siguió Edward padre.

Miré de reojo a Edward y él se veía tan confundido que yo — No entiendo… seremos los reyes de Volterra – argumentó mi prometido.

— No… Hijo… serán los reyes de Forks.

— Yo… — Noté la sorpresa de Edward, la verdad es que yo nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso pero ahora que lo pienso es lógico, yo soy la única heredera al trono en cambio Edward tiene una hermana.

— Acompáñennos al estudio por favor – nos guió mi padre.

Todos seguimos a mi padre en completo silencio y supongo que no era la única a la que la cabeza le estaba trabajando con tanta rapidez ya que en mi prometido vi una expresión que no conocía. Una vez que entramos, mi padre tomó su sitio y los padres de Edward se sentaron en los sillones que quedaban libres dejándonos a nosotros tres de pie.

— Ahora sí – habló Edward – no entiendo…

— Edward – interrumpió mi padre – tú tienes una hermana – miró a Rosalie, ella abrió la boca pero la cerró enseguida. Yo miré a mi prometido y supe que comenzaba a entender lo que yo había supuesto –, yo no tengo más descendientes y me niego a dejar el trono a su suerte… ya lo hablé con tus padres y están de acuerdo pero quieren darte la última palabra – entrecerré un poco los ojos sin comprender todo aún.

— Sigo sin entender – Edward acomodó su postura. Esperé que me mirara pero se mantuvo enfocado en mi padre.

— Si te casas con mi hija deberás renunciar al trono de Volterra y aceptar el de Forks – siguió mi padre

Bien, esto eran palabras mayores, luego de ver la reacción de Edward ya no estaba tan segura de que quisiera renunciar al trono de su pueblo.

— Hijo – Edward miró a su padre automáticamente —, ¿aceptas casarte con Isabella aunque eso signifique renunciar al trono de Volterra?

Edward por fin me miró, pero hubo algo en esa mirada que no pude descifrar del todo.

* * *

**Hola!**

Chicas, acá el sexto capítulo, voy a subir todos los días esta semana así que ojo :)

Muchas gracuas a Erica, que me está ayudando con la edición :)

Besos, Joha!  



	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Me tuve que afirmar de la pared más cercana, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mis venas, y me maldije internamente por haber dejado por primera vez a mi corazón sentir, había estado tan bien todo este tiempo solo disfrutando del placer carnal que jamás había tenido un sentimiento como el que tengo. Literalmente sentí un ahogo en mi garganta y en el pecho, juraba que mis lágrimas iban a salir pero me rehusaba a hacerlo frente a todos, sobre todo frente a él, el hombre que me había demostrado que los sentimientos son solo una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Mierda!

Solo lo conocía hacía un par de días y ya lo estaba culpando de hacer no sé qué con mis sentimientos. De verdad que estaba perdiendo la razón.

No sé, exactamente, cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nadie había abierto la boca todavía, todos dimos por sentado la respuesta de Edward por lo que enseguida busqué a mi padre con la mirada, él entendió inmediatamente lo que le pedí silenciosamente.

— Bueno, hijo – palmeó la espalda de Edward que aún estaba con la vista fija en la pared frente a él – no hay rencores… sé que esto deberíamos haberlo hablado antes así que… está todo bien.

— Lo siento, Charlie – Edward padre se acercó a mi padre y le extendió la mano – espero que todo siga bien entre nuestros reinos.

— Sí… de eso ni hablar.

— Isabella, querida – levanté la vista y vi a Elizabeth de pie frente a mí – eres hermosa, estoy segura que encontrarás un buen marido – su tono maternal me sacó de mi ensoñación y aunque me costó, logré darle una sonrisa.

Ahora volvía a estar soltera pero ya no estaba segura de querer seguir con mis andanzas — Tranquila, Elizabeth – interrumpió mi padre –, de hecho ya le tengo un candidato… la verdad es que como habíamos hablado el casar a nuestros hijos hace tantos años no lo había considerado, pero ahora sí – fijé la vista en mi padre esperando el nombre –, de hecho ya me ha pedido la mano de mi hija en repetidas ocasiones y sé que será un muy buen rey para Forks.

— Padre – atendió a mi llamado en seguida —, ¿de quién se trata? – ahora me volvió el miedo de que me casara con alguien totalmente desagradable.

— Carlisle – me sonrió y algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir un poco menos mierda después del desplante de Edward —. ¿Recuerdas el día de tu accidente a caballo… cuando…? – solo asentí, no era necesario que dijera que era el día que había dejado de ser casta – bueno, ese día él vino y me pidió tu mano.

— Oh – aunque traté no pude decir nada más. Volvió el silencio incómodo al lugar.

— ¡NO! – todos volteamos a ver a Edward que acaba de salir de su momento de mudez.

— Hijo – llegó su padre a su lado inmediatamente como si temiera que pudiera hacer algo –, es mejor que nos retiremos, seguramente el rey – miró a mi padre quien solo asintió – tiene cosas que arreglar, así que mejor nosotros…

— ¡NO! – esta vez su voz sonó mucho más firme, tanto que hizo que todos claváramos nuestro ojos en él – ¡Isabella es mi prometida! – la convicción en su voz provocó que una especie de frío me recorriera el cuerpo.

Como nadie parecía procesar sus palabras fue mi padre quien habló — Pero, Edward… ya lo hablamos, para casarte con mi hija tendrías que renunciar al trono de Volterra y no estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

— Sí… renuncio al trono de Volterra – ahora no solo posamos nuestros ojos en él, todos nos giramos para poderlo ver mejor –. Sé que Isabella es la mujer de mi vida y si ello conlleva que renuncie a Volterra lo hago.

El rey Edward puso una mano en su hombro pero no logró que quitara su pose tan rígida — Hijo – su padre se clavó frente a él para poder verlo mejor —, ¿estás seguro?

— Lo estoy – en ese momento suavizó su rostro y me miró directamente. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, definitivamente Edward le hacía mal a mi corazón.

— Si es lo que quieres hijo es lo que tendrás – sentenció la reina Elizabeth –, ya nos preocuparemos de buscar un buen marido para tu hermana – en ese momento miré a Rosalie y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su frágil rostro.

Tal parecía ser que todo había vuelto a su cauce inicial pero menos para mí ya que seguía con las palabras de mi padre y el mutismo de Edward clavado en la mente.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Edward por favor? – todos me miraron pero no me dejé intimidar. Saqué mi voz – A solas…

Fue mi padre quien me interrumpió antes de que continuara — Esta bien… pero solo un momento hija… no me gustaría que alguien hablara mal de ti – acarició la punta de mi nariz como lo hace desde que soy pequeña. Si solo él supiera que su hija ya no es una nena…

Todos desalojaron la sala en cuestión de segundos. Por mi parte me quedé dándole la espalda a Edward, sabía que teníamos que hablar, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. De pronto sentí unos fuertes y conocidos brazos apresar mi cintura por lo que solo me limité a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras tomaba una profunda respiración.

— ¿Por qué? – esa era la única pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza.

— Ya te lo dije.

No me iba a conformar con una respuesta tan vaga — No… no me has dicho nada – sentencié.

— Sí… es la misma respuesta que antes… es porque sé que eres para mí… sé que puedo amarte… o sea… ahora te quiero pero estoy seguro que pronto te amaré – sus palabras me dejaron de una pieza, una cosa es que soportara mi verdad… ¿Pero renunciar a su trono?

No podía dejar que lo hiciera y que después me odiara por ello — Edward…

— No – se acercó cariñosamente a mí –, está bien… así es como tienen que ser las cosas.

No aguante más y salté encima de él para unir mis labios a los suyos, si antes pensé que llegaría a amarlo, ahora estaba segura, segura de que él era mi rey, no tardó en posar sus varoniles manos en mi cintura y yo no hice más que introducir mi lengua en su boca, sabía tan bien como solo él podría hacerlo. Sentir su lengua jugando con la mía y nuestros labios casi haciéndose el amor era el cielo, era la prueba de que habíamos sido hechos el uno para el otro, no necesitaba tenerlo en mi lecho para saber que nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, me bastaba con tener su boca sobre la mía para saberlo.

— Te mereces un regalo – lo miré sensualmente una vez que rompimos el beso.

— ¿Y qué sería? – siguió mi juego sin soltar mi cintura.

Sus manos subieron unos centímetros para rápidamente volver a bajar — Hoy cuando todos estén durmiendo ve a mis aposentos.

— Pero… ¿Y el trato? – lo noté contrariado, aunque claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que yo estaba pensando.

— Sigue igual… no lo pienso romper – le sonreí con suficiencia al ver su confusión.

— Entonces…

— Solo ve a mis aposentos – puse un dedo en su boca para luego retirarlo y dejarle un casto beso.

Volvimos a la fiesta. La verdad es que ahora sí podía disfrutarla, los reyes anunciaron nuestro compromiso y todos celebraron con nosotros, incluso tuve tiempo para hablar con mis futuros suegros y descubrí que eran unas personas maravillosas más de lo que había supuesto. El rey Edward era bastante serio pero cálido, no era machista ni mirador en menos hacia las mujeres, se parecía bastante a mi padre y eso me gustó mucho. La reina Elizabeth también era lo que uno espera en una reina y en una madre. En toda la fiesta ambos estuvieron pendientes de sus hijos aunque Edward fuera ya mayor su madre no dejó de ver si había comido bien.

— ¿De verdad están bien con esto? – aunque yo me lo habían dicho no pude evitar volver a preguntar.

— Hija… tranquila – suavemente Elizabeth tomó mi mano – lo que decida mi Edward está bien.

Le creí, no tenía forma de no ver la sinceridad en sus ojos — Además… creo que el candidato que tengo para mi Rose será un muy buen rey.

— De verdad me alegro… muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo – les hice una pequeña venia –. Ahora me retiro a mis aposentos… ha sido un día interesante.

— Ve tranquila hija – y en un gesto inesperado, Elizabeth me abrazó, fue tan raro pero lindo, tanto, que extrañé a mi madre. Trataba de no hacerlo, me lo había pedido ella antes de morir, pero en estos momentos es cuando más la extrañaba.

Respiré para no soltar unos lagrimones antes de retirarme — Buenas noches – volví a hacerles una venia y me retiré.

El salón ya estaba prácticamente vacío, solo quedaba un par de borrachos que subieron a sus carretas y las sirvientas que comenzaban con la limpieza. Los pasillos también estaban casi vacíos, cuando llegué a mis aposentos me encontré con Jessica esperándome.

Me ayudó a despojarme de todas mis ropas, capa por capa, lazo por lazo y enagua por enagua, odiaba traer tantas ropas encima pero así era el protocolo y yo nada podía hacer por romperlo. Ya desnuda me ayudó a ponerme mis ropas de dormir, cepilló mi cabello y retiró el poco maquillaje que me había puesto, cuando ya estuve lista para dormir le pedí que se retirara, su trabajo consistía en dejarme en mi lecho prácticamente durmiendo, pero nunca se atrevió a desobedecerme. No tenía intenciones de acostarme aún y ella no tenía porque saberlo.

Cuando estuve sola, rápidamente cambié mis ropas por algunas que tenía escondidas, eran algo más osadas pero no al extremo, era algo así como un ajuar recatado, me encantaba provocar a los hombres que han pasado por mí, pero esta noche lo iba a hacer con el que se iba a quedar. Esto lo tenía escondido desde hacía un par de años, me había costado demasiado obtenerlas, un par de escapadas, unas cuantas mentiras, otras amenazas y, por supuesto, mucho dinero, pero ahora que me veía al espejo como una mujer deseable esperando por su hombre nada me importaba más que este momento.

Terminé de arreglarme justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, le había pedido a Edward que no llamara, eso solo podía hacer que alguien se diera cuenta. Cuando entró se encontró con todo en penumbras, me había tomado el trabajo de apagar todo resquicio de luz en mis aposentos, esperé a sentí como se sentaba en la cama para salir de mi vestuario llevando la única lámpara que iluminaba el lugar, cuando me vio noté como sus ojos se agrandaron y se oscurecieron, con la poca luz pude apreciar muy bien el cambio de verde esmeralda a verde musgo.

— Dijiste que querías mantener el trato – lo oí pasar saliva por su garganta –, si te acercas más… no prometo respetarlo.

Bien, esto está resultando justo como pensaba — Tranquilo – dejé la lámpara descansando en mi tocador –, no habrá contacto entre nosotros.

— ¿Entonces?... ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Una tortura? – su tono más autoritario hizo que mi ropa íntima se terminara por empapar.

Se veía tenso y contenido, no necesita mirar para saber que también estaba excitado —Dijiste – me paré frente a él y lentamente deslice el nudo de mi bata – que querías verme dándome placer – con lo último deje caer la bata mostrando la poca lencería que llevaba puesta.

— Bella… — esa voz ronca me hizo estremecer un poco más.

— Disfruta, cariño.

Con gran dificultad empecé a contornear mis caderas, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba bastante nerviosa, solo me relajé cuando vi como Edward lo hacía tomando una posición más cómoda para apreciar mi espectáculo. Lentamente subí más manos por mi cuerpo, me preocupé de tocar bastante, detuve mi recorrido al llegar a mis pechos, ahí comencé a tirar de mis ya muy erectos pezones. En ningún momento desvíe la vista de mi prometido, verlo a él disfrutando era mi estimulante, cuando ya sentí que la humedad de mi entrepierna era mayor, saqué mi lencería superior y mojé mis dos dedos índices con mi boca, procuré que pareciera que esta chupando su polla en ese momento y supe que él pensó lo mismo porque tiró de un mechón de sus broncíneos cabellos. Cuando ya estuvieron empapados los llevé a mis pezones y simulé que era la lengua de Edward jugando con ellos.

En un momento la excitación fue tal que tuve que tomar asiento en el banquillo de mi tocador, Edward en ningún momento tocó su miembro aunque podía ver muy bien lo duro que estaba, solo se preocupó de mi espectáculo.

Ya sentada me deshice de mi ropa íntima inferior con una lentitud exagerada, cuando estuve lista abrí la piernas para darle a mi prometido una buena visión de mi sexo, sus ojos se achicaron antes de ser cerrados por completo, si él estaba tan caliente como yo era más que claro que estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones. Sonriéndole llevé tres de mis dedos a mi boca por segunda vez, quería humedecerlos aunque no lo necesitaba, ya estaba bastante mojada, y así, húmedos, los llevé a mi centro, primero encontré mi clítoris que inmediatamente me hizo gemir.

— Ohhh – estiré la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Mete un dedo – casi no reconocí la voz de Edward, pero no dudé en hacerle caso.

— Sí… rico – mordí mis labios y trate de calmar un poco mis gemidos, comencé a penetrarme lentamente, me torturé a mí misma.

— Mete otro… penétrate fuerte… ¡vamos, nena!… ¡hazlo duro! – metí dos dedos más de una sola vez.

Con los tres dedos dándome placer comencé a acelerar mis movimientos, haciendo que mis gemidos fueran mayores.

— Frótate los pezones con la otra mano… piensa que es mi boca – no era necesario que lo dijera, ya pensaba eso.

Estaba conectada con él cuando una idea me vino a la mente. Saqué mis dedos de mi interior y los froté con los de la otra mano, pasando así gran parte de mis jugos, cuando estuve lista, volví a penetrarme y con la otra mano toque mis pezones dejándolos empapados de mi excitación.

— ¡Mierda! – supuse que Edward no aguantaba más por eso me pareció raro no verlo tocándose, aunque su rostro se veía como si estuviera por tener un orgasmo. Si era así quería acelerarlo, así que con gran agilidad llevé mi pezón a mi boca y me probé a mí misma.

— Eso, Princesita… penétrese duro… quiero ver cómo se corre.

Hice caso a la voz y no tardé en tener mi orgasmo, un orgasmo largo que disfruté desde el principio al final. Al sacar mi mano la vi mucho más mojada que antes dejándome claro lo fuerte que había sido mi liberación. Yo ya estaba satisfecha pero no estaba segura de que mi prometido lo estuviera así que alcé la vista para encontrármelo con los ojos cerrados tratado de acompasar su respiración, supuse que era por el esfuerzo contenido de no haberse liberado.

— ¿Por qué no te tocaste? – mi voz por fin estaba volviendo a la normalidad – Te quedaste con ganas – lo regañé.

— No – se comenzó a levantar de la cama –, he tenido uno de mis mejores orgasmos – desvié la vista a su pantalón y lo vi bastante mojado.

— ¿Cómo?

Esto no podía ser, no había forma — Verte es suficiente para hacer que me corriera – me sonrió de costado – imagínate cuando te folle… apuesto que duramos toda la noche – la promesa implícita en sus palabras no tenía lugar a duda, de ninguna forma.

— Claro – me reí, sabía lo difícil que era para un hombre aguantar mucho tiempo.

— Te apuesto algo – sonreí, esta ya era nuestra tradición.

— Dime.

— Te apuesto que te hago venir dos veces antes que yo en la primera vez – eso definidamente era algo que ver.

— Bien – me levanté y le di la mano – pero solo con tu pene… no cuentan los dedos, la lengua ni nada aparte de tu pene – ahora era yo la que reía.

Pensé que sus ánimos iban a decaer pero no fue así — Trato – sacudió mi mano —. ¿Y el premio?

— Haré lo que quieras – traté de sonar sensual aunque no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo, estaba desnuda, con mis jugos por todo mi cuerpo y recién acaba de tener un gigante orgasmo.

¡Gritaba sensualidad por todas partes!

— Hecho… ahora – mágicamente cambió su expresión a una más seria — ¿Recuerdas que me pediste la cabeza de Ángela?

No había forma en el infierno que yo me olvidara de eso, esa maldita zorra iba a pagar por todo lo que me había hecho y aunque aún no estaba completamente segura de cómo lo iba a hacer sabía que cuando llegara el momento algo idearía y hasta podía apostar mi propia cabeza que mi dulce prometido me tendería una mano.

— Sí – también me puse más seria, iba a matar a esa zorra yo misma –, la quiero – fui cortante, no iba a ceder en esto.

— Lo sé… pero yo también quiero algo.

— Dime – me crucé de brazos, era difícil que quisiera matar a todo al que ha pasado por mi lecho, nos quedaríamos sin guardias.

— Quiero a Carlisle – me sonrió y supe una vez más que éramos el uno para el otro.

* * *

**Hola!**

Chicas, acá un nuevo capítulo :)

Muchisimas gracias a Erica Castelo que aún no se rinde conmigo :)

Besos, Joha!  



	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

En dos días sería mi boda, aún no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, aunque me sigue sorprendiendo la insistencia de mi padre en acelerar el matrimonio me he estado convenciendo de no tiene importancia alguna y que es solo porque quiere verme casada y feliz lo antes posible.

Me he pasado la última semana con Elizabeth y Rosalie que me han estado ayudando con los preparativos para la boda pero también trato de pasar mi tiempo con ellas para no estar a solas con mi prometido, y es que cada vez se me es más difícil no follármelo donde me lo encuentre. Pero sé que la espera valdrá la pena y eso me reconforta.

Este día estaba prácticamente terminando así que ya puedo contar como solo un día para mi boda, todo ya estaba listo por lo que solo faltaba esperar el momento.

— Bueno, mis queridos amigos – mi padre levantó su copa a modo de salud –, quiero que brindemos por nuestros hijos – me sonrió –, porque sean muy felices y traigan la prosperidad a nuestros pueblos.

— Brindemos también por tener un nieto que herede lo mejor de nuestras familias – siguió Edward Padre.

— ¡Por el sucesor al trono de Forks!

Sonreí ante tanto entusiasmo de mi padre. Me gusta mucho verlo contento — Pero por sobre todo por el amor – agregó la reina Elizabeth.

— Y por los hijos – me susurró Edward para que nadie escuchara.

— Por la noche de bodas – le continué el juego y sin que se diera cuenta deslicé lentamente mi mano por sobre sus ropas. Me detuve justo antes de llegar a su preciado miembro, sabía que si lo tocaba era muy probable que le saltara encima sin importarme nuestras familias.

— ¡Por Edward y Bella! – volvió a brindar Charlie y estaba vez todos lo acompañamos.

— Hijo – habló Elizabeth –, en tres días llega Lady Ángela – dejé lo que estaba haciendo para poner plena atención – así que sería prudente preparar el cuarto que ocupará.

— No se preocupe, majestad – me apresuré a intervenir – _todo_ está más que preparado para la estadía de Lady Ángela – sé que solamente Edward captó el sentido oculto de mis palabras.

— Hija – la miré porque supe que me estaba hablando a mí, últimamente había agarrado la costumbre por tratarme así y debo reconocer que me hacía sentir muy bien –, todavía no entiendo por qué le pediste a Ángela ser tu dama de compañía.

No tenía una muy buena explicación para eso por lo que agradecí la intervención de mi pronto esposo — Es mi culpa, madre – intervino Edward, lo miré expectante por su respuesta –, yo le hablé lo _bien_ que Lady Ángela atendía a las jóvenes de la corte de Volterra y como mi prometida – tomó mi mano y dejó un casto beso en su dorso – solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros – esa maldita sonrisa cómplice hizo que me mojara –, es por eso que solicitó a Lady Ángela.

— Entiendo – siguió ella –, es que cuando mandé la misiva pensé que iba a rechazar la oferta pero aceptó más que encantada.

— Claro – bufó Rosalie que no había emitido palabra alguna.

— Rose – la miró su madre con un gesto algo más serio – ¿Tienes algo que agregar?

— No, madre – le sonrió irónicamente –, yo nunca tengo nada que agregar.

— Bueno, bueno – intervino mi padre cuando notó que el ambiente se estaba espesando un poco más de lo normal –, mejor cambiemos el tema – le dirigió una mirada a mi prometido que me hizo saltar, no estaba segura de lo que quisiera agregar –. Edward – y aquí vamos –, hay un tema que quería comentarte.

— Lo escucho, Charlie – mi padre le había pedido expresamente a Edward que no lo llamara por su título, que en todo caso algún día sería de él.

— Es sobre, Carlisle… – sentí como Edward se tensaba así que me apresuré a poner mi mano sobre su pierna, pero esta vez no con fines sexuales sino solo para tranquilizarlo.

— Padre – intervine. No quería provocar algún conflicto.

— Hija… esto es importante – me dio una mirada para que confiara en él.

Miré a Edward que estaba un poco más relajado así que no dije nada más — Continúe por favor – Edward se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, creo que para calmarse por completo.

— Solo quería informarles – nos miró a ambos y ese tono autoritario que muy pocas veces he oído dirigido a mí se presentó – que Carlisle está invitado a la boda… él es un miembro muy importante para esta familia, y sé que pidió la mano de mi hija – suavizó su rostro y me sonrió – solo por el incidente ocurrido – no era necesario aclarar más, mi padre ya había hablado con los reyes el tema de mi NO virginidad –, él de verdad lo único que quiere es ver a esta familia feliz por lo que no quiero que esté en un día tan especial para todos.

— Lo entiendo – continúo Edward – y es más que bien recibido – ahora se posó sobre su rostro esa infernalmente caliente sonrisa, sabía que estaba tan tranquilo por lo que le haríamos a Carlisle.

Mi padre sonrió mucho más complacido, sabía que su opinión era ley pero él tenía la costumbre de no imponerse si no era absolutamente necesario— Les agradezco – ahora miró a todos los presentes –. Carlisle ayudó mucho a mi esposa cuando murió – un dolor agudo me pegó en el pecho ni bien los recuerdos llegaron –, su muerte podría haber sido mucho más dolorosa de no haber sido por ese buen hombre – yo lo recordaba, lo largo que fue su enfermedad y lo mucho que sufrimos todos por lo que no pude controlar cuando una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla la que rápidamente sequé antes que alguien se diera cuenta, pero Edward ya había tomado mi mano en señal de apoyo – eso es algo que siempre la agradeceré sin importar el tiempo que pase… soy un hombre agradecido y que no olvida.

— Te entiendo amigo – lo apoyó mi futuro suegro – eso es algo más que comprensible y mi hijo lo entiende – y ahí estuvo la mirada autoritaria hacia Edward — ¿No?

Solo ante sus padres Edward bajaba de esa forma la cabeza — Por supuesto, padre.

— Bueno, creo que esta comida ha estado intensa – le agradecí mentalmente a Elizabeth de cortar el ambiente, recordar la muerte de mi madre no era algo que me gustara hacer –, así que mejor hablemos de los preparativos – chilló tan emocionada que me dio risa.

— Sí… será una boda hermosa – siguió Rosalie.

— Y para ti, hija – la miró su padre –, tenemos una sorpresa para ese día – miré a Edward para saber si sabía algo al respecto pero se encogió de hombros demostrando su ignorancia sobre las palabras de su padre.

— ¿En serio? – la vi claramente emociona — ¿Y qué es?

— Sorpresa, hija mía – le sonrió su madre –, pero estoy segura que será de tu agrado.

— Ahhh – aplaudió mucho más contenta – ya quiero ver mi hermano casado con Bella para ver mi sorpresa.

— Bueno, como digo, este matrimonio solo traerá felicidad – mi padre sonrió ante su comentario –; se los dije ¿recuerdan? – miró a mis futuros suegros.

— Cierto – asintió el rey Edward –, ni Elizabeth – miró a su esposa – ni la reina Renée estaban de acuerdo en un matrimonio arreglado con tanto tiempo – y es que yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando lo arreglaron, ni siquiera sabían si iba a ser mujer pero ya me habían encontrado marido.

— Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada, ver a mi hijo feliz – le sonrió a Edward – es mi mejor pago como madre, ahora falta que vea a mi hija casada – volteó hacia ella – y que me den nietos para poder descansar en paz.

No sé por qué, pero sentí como una sombra negra cruzaba el rostro de mi padre que hizo que un frío propio me invadiera a mí, sabía que algo pasaba con él pero prefería creer que no era así porque si él quisiera que lo supiera ya me lo hubiera dicho, por eso que rápidamente rechacé cualquier idea poco agradable, en menos de 48 horas estaría casada y tocando mi primer orgasmo luego de hacer el amor con mi marido, eso era lo único que debía preocuparme.

— Bueno – mi padre dejó su servilleta en la mesa –, ha sido una cena muy agradable.

— Sí, padre – me levanté de mi lugar –, mañana será un día ajetreado así que me retiro a descansar – hice una venia general –. Buenas noches – cuando miré a Edward le hice una disimulada mueca que entendió enseguida.

Cuando llegué a mis aposentos Jessica ya estaba ahí con mis enaguas listas, así que no se demoró mucho en cambiarme por mis ropas de cama, yo misma me encargué de mi peinado y mi maquillaje, por lo que ni bien estuve lista, le pedí que se retirara.

No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo demoraría Edward en venir, ya que tenía que aguardar a que todo palacio estuviera durmiendo, no nos íbamos a arriesgar tan cerca del matrimonio, mi padre en ese caso era muy estricto, no aceptaría ningún contacto con mi prometido por mucho que la boda estuviera tan próxima.

Me dediqué a leer un libro ya que el sueño se estaba haciendo presente y no podía dormirme aún, sin hablar con Edward, teníamos unos detalles que arreglar, pero no sé en qué momento caí en los brazos de Morfeo y ahí me quedé hasta que Jessica me despertó.

— Princesita ya es hora de que se levante, la reina Elizabeth espera por usted – solo eso fue necesario para abrir los ojos.

— Entiendo – me senté en mi lecho.

Me preparé en tiempo récord, así que antes de lo previsto me reuní con la reina y Rosalie que estaban en el jardín esperando por mí.

— Siento la tardanza – les hice una venia. Creo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensé, ya que ni siquiera sabía si Edward me visitó.

— Tranquila, hija, es normal el cansancio, además los nervios – me sonrió y supe bien a qué se refería.

— Claro – no pude evitar el sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza, más bien fue de lo caliente que se pone mi cuerpo de solo pensar en la noche de bodas —. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

— Solo la prueba del vestido – me dijo Rosalie sin apartar la vista de unos escritos que tenía –, eso y quedas libre para descansar.

Dormir, necesito dormir un poco más para recuperarme por completo — Bien… necesito hablar con Edward – suspiré.

— Lo siento, hija – se me acercó Elizabeth – pero no lo verás hasta mañana.

— ¿Por qué? – no podía ser, necesitaba hablar con él hoy.

— Porque no se pueden ver… es de mala suerte – frunció el ceño como si eso fuera algo que tendría que saber.

¡Mierda! eso no me importaba pero no tenía forma de hacerle saber eso a su madre o a su hermana, si ellas se empecinaban en que no podía verlo así tendría que ser — Entiendo – ya buscaría alguna manera de hablar con él.

— Bueno, vamos a tus aposentos – nos apresuró la menor de los Cullen.

Llegamos y la verdad es que había como cinco doncellas esperando para desvestirme, entre todas me pusieron mi vestido, la verdad era precioso y me veía realmente apetecible, luego de que todas se convencieron de que no había engordado desde hacía dos días cuando me lo probé por última vez, me lo sacaron para evitar desastres, ya había finalizado todo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

— Bueno hija… te dejo descansar – miró a Rose – hija… vamos.

— Madre… necesito hablar algo con Bella.

— Bueno – nos miro a ambas asintiendo contenta –, me alegra ver lo bien que se llevan — era verdad, me simpatizaba mucho mi futura cuñada.

La reina Elizabeth salió de mis aposentos pero ninguna de nosotras hizo algún amago de comenzar a hablar. Rosalie no se veía nerviosa ni nada pero si muy pensativa por lo que decidí darle un pequeño empujoncito para que me dijera qué es lo que le molestaba.

— Te escucho – me senté en una silla esperando que hablara.

— Ten cuidado con Ángela es mala… quiere a Edward en su cama – una involuntaria sonrisa se posó en mi rostro.

Por un momento había pensado que algo malo le había ocurrido aquí y que necesitaba mi ayuda, ya estaba pensando en cómo colgar a cualquier que la hubiera molestado por lo que me aliviaba enormemente saber que era esto de lo que quería hablarme.

— Gracias por el consejo – traté que no se notara la ironía en mi voz.

— Lo sabes ¿cierto? – esta vez entrecerró un poco los ojos –, tú y mi hermano son almas gemelas, serán muy felices juntos – entendí lo que quiso decir pero creí prudente no decir nada más.

Asentí para confirmar sus palabras — Seremos felices.

Ella se puso de pie alisando sus faldas antes de hacer una venia — Descansa – cuando dejó mis aposentos supe que sabía más de lo que debería.

Comencé a buscar alguna oportunidad para hablar con Edward pero ya se me había informado que las comidas me serían traídas para no tener que cruzarlo.

Cuando ya había caído la noche, me aventuré a salir de mis aposentos, rogando encontrarme con él pero no alcancé a avanzar unos pasos cuando lo que encontré fue mucho mejor.

— Buenas noches, Princesita – me hizo una venia –. Venía a dejarle mis mejores deseos por su boda.

Sus ojos resplandecieron provocando sensaciones en mi intimidad — Muchas gracias – le devolví la venia y le sonreí lo más seductoramente posible —. Pero tengo en mente otra forma en la que podrías _desearme_ lo mejor.

Sin esperar respuesta me lancé sobre él devorando sus labios, sabía que esta vez era única y quería aprovecharla al máximo así que no dudé en desabrochar su camisa y rozar su tan bien formado pecho.

— La extrañé, Princesita.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas Princesita mientras me follas, Carlisle? – ambos sonreímos al recordar todas las veces que nos hemos dicho eso.

* * *

**Hola!**

Nuevo capítulos, disfruten :)

Mil gracias, como siempre a Erica ;)

Besos, Joha!  



	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Las manos de mi doctor no demoraron en tomar vida, lentamente se comenzaron a mover sobre mi cuerpo casi desnudo, yo no me quise quedar atrás así que subí mis manos hasta enredarlas en sus cabellos dorados, los extrañaba, eso era imposible negarlo.

El beso que estábamos compartiendo ya había dejado de ser ese dulce beso de bienvenida, ahora se estaba tornando en uno bastante más feroz. La lengua de Carlisle bailando con la mía era el paraíso, si hasta podía sentir que me hacía el amor con ella.

— ¡Mierda! – se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos – Te extrañé mucho.

— Yo también… no sabes cuánto – le di mi más sincera sonrisa. Con él no tenía que mentir, por alguna razón Carlisle sabía leer mis ojos demasiado bien.

— Bella – se acercó y dejó un casto beso en mis labios –, vámonos – abrí los ojos empezando a entender sus palabras –, no te cases – volvió a besarme –, huyamos juntos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado haciendo que se me nublara la mente por unos segundos — Carlisle – subí mis manos hacia sus cabellos y los acaricié con todo el amor que tenía en mi cuerpo por él –, no puedo – vi una mueca de dolor su rostro.

— Pero si él se entera que no eres pura te devolverá humillada y eso sería mi culpa – sentí el dolor que estaba sintiendo y no me creí capaz de dejarlo así.

— No es tu culpa… yo quise que fueras el primero y no me arrepiento…

— Lo sé, pero…

— Shuuu – puse un dedo en sus labios.

Él continuó negando — ¡No!… será el fin cuando mañana en la noche tu prometido lo descubra.

— Ya lo sabe – le hablé de golpe.

— ¿Cómo? – la sorpresa se incrustó en su rostro.

— Mi padre se lo dijo… le contó _LA_ historia.

Hice una mueca para que entendiera de lo que estaba hablando, por supuesto que captó enseguida el significado de mis palabras — El caballo… — murmuró cerrando los ojos.

— Mírame… – tomé su rostro con mis manos obligándolo a que abriera sus ojos. Aún se veían con culpa por lo que quise quitársela – Fui yo – lo miré fijamente para que entendiera que estaba hablando en serio –. Yo lo quise así… no me obligaste… hasta podría decir que yo te obligué – reímos juntos por lo que dije relajando un poco el ambiente.

— Te deseaba… siempre te deseé.

— Eres un muy buen hombre – no dejé de mirarlo en ningún momento. No podía dejar de mirarlo aunque quisiera.

Su ceño se frunció y no supe si fue de buena forma — ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque ese mismo día le pediste mi mano a mi padre.

Creo que Carlisle pensó que nunca me enteraría de eso ya que jadeó un poco cuando escuchó mi confesión. No sé si él mismo le pidió a mi padre que me lo ocultara o qué, pero su gesto había sido totalmente desinteresado, no necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera para saber que lo había hecho por mí y no por la posibilidad de obtener el trono.

— Yo… — bajó un poco la mirada.

— Por eso y mucho más… jamás podría arrepentirme.

— Se que no estuvo bien… pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber sido el primero.

— Fuiste el primero y serás el último – sabía que aun no le encontraría sentido a mis palabras pero ya lo haría.

Negó con rapidez — No entiendo.

— No importa – bajé mis manos por su varonil rostro hasta apoyarlas en sus anchos hombros – solo quiero tenerte hoy… por favor – susurré junto a sus labios temiendo que pudiera rechazarme.

— Siempre.

No quiso seguir con la discusión y volvió a besarme, esta vez apuré las cosas y comencé a desabrochar sus ropas, él no tenía mayor necesidad con las mías ya que mis enaguas a penas y cubrían mi cuerpo. Cuando lo tuve casi desnudo solo con sus interiores cubriendo esa masculinidad que tanto placer me dio en todos estos años, lo empujé hasta mi lecho para deleitarme por completo con su figura.

Lo dejé acostado y me puse sobre él. Al momento en que nuestros sexos se rozaron me moví en círculos sobre su pene para crear mayor fricción y placer, faltaba poco y quería alargar el momento.

— Hermosa – susurró mientras me quitaba la enagua para dejarme totalmente desnuda ante él.

Mis pechos saltaron prácticamente sobre su cara y no perdió tiempo en devorarlos, estimuló mi pezón solitario con sus dedos pellizcó, chupó y tocó mis pechos, sentía que me faltaba poco, era increíble, Carlisle había sido el único capaz de llevarme al orgasmo solo atendiendo mis pechos.

— Ohhh, Carlisle – mordí mi labio aguantando tanto placer.

— ¡Mírame! – bajé la vista y vi como su lengua apenas y rozaba mis erectos pezones.

— Mmm – no quité la viste de él, mantuve el contacto visual.

Su vista se pegó en mi torso contemplándolo con mucha paciencia — Exquisita – murmuró antes de llevarse mi pecho casi entero a la boca.

La bomba de placer que estaba acumulada en mi bajo vientre ya era casi insoportable, iba a llegar al orgasmo así que para apurarlo me restregué aún más sobre su endurecida polla, se sentía tan bien…

Mis pezones se turnaron para gozar de esa lengua tan putamente experta. Quería apegarlo a mi pecho, tanto como para que me devorara por completo pero su lengua no me dejaba casi ni moverme, estaba ahí, a su merced… recibiendo todo lo que estaba dándome.

— ¡OH, SÍÍ! Carlisle – enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y lo guié hacia mi boca. Mientras lo besaba mi orgasmo llegó.

— ¿Te gustó? – mordió mi labio inferior esperando mi respuesta.

¿Ahora, qué? Lo miré casi pidiéndole disculpas por lo que venía — Eres único – acaricié sus cabellos mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi rostro.

— Tú eres única.

— Te juro que jamás me arrepentiré de ti – achiqué mis ojos para que pudiera ver toda la verdad en mis palabras. Pocas veces sollozaba pero ahora sentía el escozor de mis ojos amenazando con derramar un par de lagrimones.

— Lo sé – acarició mi rostro nuevamente. Noté que estaba confundiéndose así que preferí cambiar un poco el rumbo de las cosas.

Puse una sonrisa demasiado falta en mi rostro a la vez que enredaba las manos en su cuello — Ahora…

El ambiente que se había cargado con la tensión de nuestras inseguridad muy pronto volvió a ser una bola de fuego y lujuria. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse acariciando la piel que encontraban en el camino y yo no me quise quedar atrás, este era mi momento y lo iba a aprovechar lo más que pudiera.

— ¿Qué posición quieres? – siempre me preguntaba eso antes que nada y era un gesto inigualable… solo de él.

— Sorpréndeme – alcé mis cejas encogiéndome de hombros. Confiaba en él demasiado para esto.

— Bien.

Tomó mi cintura y me puso boca abajo en el lecho, apoyó mis manos y mis rodillas de tal forma que quedé en cuatro. No sé por qué pero nunca había probado esto y ya me encantaba, lo había hecho por todos lados y era bueno saber que aún quedaban cosas nuevas por intentar.

Lo único que no me gustó de esta posición fue que no podía ver a Carlisle, si hasta pensé que no estaba cerca, hasta que sentí como acariciaba mis nalgas, lentamente y con mucha delicadeza metió dos dedos por mi ano y fue exquisito, me gusta hacerlo por ahí siempre y cuando alguien me follara mi coño, nunca alcanzaba a llegar solo por ahí, necesitaba de los dos lados.

— Carlisle…

— Lo sé – sentí una pequeña y muy excitante nalgada – llegarás… lo prometo.

De lo primero que fui consciente fue de cómo su enorme pene se adentraba por mi ano, fue delicioso, si hasta podría jurar que tengo un clítoris ahí, la forma en que sentía sus testículos chocar con mi coño lo hacían todo más placentero, eso sí, cuando agarró mis cabellos para acercarme a él y besarme fue la gloria. Su siempre impasible rostro ahora el de un animal follador, lleno de lujuria y malos pensamientos hacia mí. Sus embestidas estaban siendo feroces a pesar de que la posición lo complicaba bastante.

— Másss – rogué quedándome pegada en la última letra – más duro – no sé cómo, pero de alguna forma me las arreglé y le besé el cuello.

— ¿Así? – me lo metió bien al fondo mientras sus dedos se adentraron en mi coño

Agaché la cabeza tocando las sábanas. Sentía que la respiración se me iba— Sííí – chillé como perra. Después de todo eso era lo que parecía en esa posición.

— Lo siento – no lo entendí hasta que sacó su pene de mí, abrí los ojos y le iba a protestar cuando lo sentí invadiendo mi sexo – pero me gusta correrme en tu coño real.

— Ohhh – me dejé caer apoyándome mejor en las ropas de cama que estaban dispersas

De alguna forma mi adorado doctor encontró algún punto en mi interior que nunca nadie había tocado, me hizo prácticamente vibrar. Aunque sé que estaba muy cansando, buscó la manera de mantenerse y aumentar el ritmo de sus deliciosas embestidas, estaba cerca y supe que él también.

— Casiii – volví a chillar.

— Yo también – me pegó una nalgada.

Estaba tan cerca, mi boca se abría pero no salían más que gemidos de ella, quería decirle lo bien que era en esto pero el placer no me dejaba más que balbucear — Me corro… Carlisle… vente conmigo.

— ¡Princesita! – volvió a tomarme de los cabellos y me besó con ferocidad mientras su semen se esparcía por mis entrañas.

— Excelente – me dejé caer sobre el lecho sin preocuparme de nada más que de descansar mis agarrotados músculos.

— Maravilloso – Carlisle cayó sobre mi espalda dejando el peso justo en mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones siguieron agitadas y siendo el único sonido en el cuarto por los siguientes minutos. Su cuerpo seguía de alguna forma enganchando al mío pero no había incomodidad de por medio, ambos estábamos agotados y el movernos era la última de nuestras prioridades por el momento.

— Muy excitante – dijo una voz masculina que no era la de Carlisle.

Rápidamente ambos nos giramos para darnos cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación y había visto todo nuestro encuentro.

— Edward – su nombre salió como un susurro de mis labios.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá el noveno capítulo :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia por primera y segunda vez :)  
**

**Y muchas gracias a mi beta, Erica.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Me quedé en la misma posición, desnuda y esperando, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era eso, esperar.

— Príncipe – si Carlisle era especial por algo es porque era un hombre de verdad. Cualquiera de la guardia ya hubiera suplicado perdón o hubiera salido corriendo –, no le diré que no es lo que parece porque eso sería una gran blasfemia – una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro al darme cuenta que tenía razón –, tampoco le diré que me arrepiento porque eso es ilógico – me miró dirigiéndome una cálida sonrisa – pero si hay alguien contra quién deba tomar represalias ese soy yo…. La princesita no tiene responsabilidad, yo soy el adulto acá y el único responsable.

— Carlisle – la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Edward me dio mucho para pensar –, la verdad es que – se acercó a mi lecho hasta quedar frente a Carlisle – me alegra mucho saber eso – giró su mirada hacia mi —. ¿Disfrutaste querida?

— Mucho – le fui sincera –, definitivamente Carlisle es el mejor amante que he tenido – me acerqué hacia Carlisle y dejé un beso en su desnuda espalda, él no tardo en reaccionar algo confundido ante mi gesto.

— Princesita, creo que – se paró rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse – debería hablar esto con el príncipe en otro lugar.

Le di una fugaz mirada a mi prometido y se veía tranquilo — Tranquilo – Edward más relajado se sentó junto a mi lecho –, sé lo que me dirás – Carlisle dejó de abrocharse los botones de su camisa y esperó a que Edward siguiera hablando.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le diré? – vi el desafío en sus ojos.

Edward suspiró dramáticamente antes de abrir la boca — Me dirás que si no me quiero casar con Bella – en un gesto algo posesivo tomó mi desnuda cintura y me acercó más a él – te casarás con ella… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— Sí – se cruzó de brazos y casi escuché su cerebro buscando alguna respuesta –, no es necesario hacer un escándalo por esto… yo…

— La quieres – continuó Edward – lo sé… yo también la quiero.

— Pero…

La dulce mirada de Carlisle se paseó desde mí hacia a Edward y de vuelta al vacío. Sabía que no estaba entendiendo nada y creo que yo estaría mucho peor en su situación así que por primera vez desde que Edward apareció quise abrir la boca.

— Carlisle – sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí pero su ceño aún estaba arqueado –, lo siento mucho… pero, Edward es… no sé – me encogí de hombros – él es el hombre que quiero.

— Pero él no se casara contigo ahora – vi que quería acercarse pero no lo hizo. Sus palabras tenían la nota justa de desesperación sin parecer un loco sicópata.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó Edward encogiéndose de hombros y acomodando su posición – Nos casaremos mañana.

— Pero…

— Carlisle… esto fue – rebuscó la palabra correcta haciendo una pausa dramática – digamos que una despedida a la soltería – rió.

— ¿Cómo? – ahora un rayito de furia cruzó el rostro de mi doctor haciendo que me sintiera más mierda aún. Todo estaba tan perfecto que era lógico que no pudiera durar para siempre.

Tenía que elegir. Por un lado tenía a Carlisle que siempre me había cuidado y que nunca me había reprochado nada, él sabía de mis andanzas pero siempre se había mantenido a mi lado, hasta había pedido mi mano para salvar mi honra, definitivamente, Carlisle era el hombre que toda chica de bien soñaba con tener a su lado. Pero Edward… Edward era yo en versión masculina, Edward me entendía a un nivel que nadie más lo haría, él había sido hecho para mí, éramos lo mismo, acá tampoco habían reproches ni recuerdos del pasado, desde mañana íbamos a empezar desde cero y esto era lo que quería para mi vida… Quería a Edward en vida.

— Lo que oíste… Bella quería disfrutar y yo también… y no tendremos sexo hasta que estemos casados, así que – suspiró y se encogió de hombros – pensé en esto.

— ¿!En una trampa!? – ahora sí que Carlisle estaba enojado – Ahora entiendo – como si hubiera descubierto algo se carcajeó sonoramente –, por eso su lacayo me pidió que revisara a la princesita.

— Exacto – asintió Edward sin sonrisas de por medio.

Yo estaba como una espectadora. Desde un principio supe que esto estaba mal pero ¿Cómo iba a rechazar estar con Carlisle una vez más? — Usted sabía lo que pasaría – afirmó, Edward solo asintió una vez más — ¿Desde cuándo está en los aposentos? – esa era una duda que yo también tenía por lo que volteé a verlo.

— Desde antes que te follaras su culo – casi lo golpeé por ser tan directo, no era el momento.

— Carlisle – me tapé con una sábana y me acerqué a él –, no es una trampa… fuiste el hombre más importante en mi vida – un carraspeo proveniente de Edward me interrumpió – hasta que conocí a Edward – me corregí – y es por eso que quería que fueras el último – tomé su rostro en mis manos y nuestros ojos se conectaron.

— Princesita – lo sentí llenar sus pulmones de aire – de verdad la quiero… pero sé que ustedes serán felices – una mueca extraña cruzó su rostro – creo que se entienden y por alguna extraña razón se aceptan.

— Así es el amor – sentí el brazo de Edward volver a tomar mi cintura.

— Entonces – Carlisle termino de abrochar su camisa – este es el adiós.

— No… no tan así – me giré a ver a Edward.

— ¿Qué? – ahora la confundida era yo, se suponía que todo terminaba acá – Edward…

— Bueno… no digo que se repetirá pero… podemos dejar abierta la posibilidad… dicen que la monotonía mata el amor – una sonrisa se plantó de lleno en mi rostro.

— Bueno…

— Solo si Carlisle acepta – agregó.

— Esto es raro pero… — me agrado verlo dudar – bueno… uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

Edward le tendió la mano y Carlisle la aceptó, mientras tanto los labios de Edward besaron mi cuello, me excitó mucho la situación, pero sabía que no pasaría a más.

— Adiós, Carlisle – me separé de mi prometido y tomé el rostro de Carlisle para meter mi lengua en su boca por última vez… por ahora.

— Adiós, princesita – me dio un beso corto, asintió hacia Edward y se retiró sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Mierda! – su voz me sacó de mi pequeño trance.

— ¿Qué pasó amor? – se había sentado en el lecho así que me senté a su lado — ¿Estás bien?

— Cariño – tomó mi rostro en sus manos – esta ha sido la más excitante experiencia de mi vida… fue tan malditamente caliente verte así… ¡Mierda!... no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana.

— Edward…

— No… — negó con la cabeza – te juro por todo lo que soy y lo que tengo que no es por el sexo… es que tú – apretó su agarre sin dañarme, solo hizo que mis mejillas se juntaran un poco – eres tú… es contigo con quién quiero pasar mi vida… es a tu lado que quiero envejecer y morir – una estúpida lágrima abandono mi ojo derecho.

— Eso es hermoso – me puse de puntillas y dejé un casto beso en sus labios –, todo eso es lo que siento por ti.

— Lo sé – me abrazó y fue solo eso, un abrazo que supo reconfortarme del todo.

— Una cosa, eso sí – me separé un poco hasta que me encontré con sus ojos – no renunciaré a Ángela… a ella la quiero en la horca.

— Lo sé – me sonrió – y créeme que cuando pienso que quiso alejarme de ti lo único que también quiero es verla en la horca – suspiró y me separó un poco de su cuerpo – ahora duerme… mañana será un día muy ajetreado.

— Sí – le sonreí de manera pícara –, estoy muerta – moví un poco mi cuello.

— Duerme – me guió hacia mi lecho y me arropó como si fuera una niña chica.

— Buenas noches, príncipe.

— Buenas noches, princesita – lo último de lo que fui consciente fue de sus labios besando mi frente, luego comencé a soñar.

No sé bien qué soñé, pero de lo que sí fui consciente es que mi madre estuvo presente, me sentí tan bien al soñar con ella, se que cumplí con mi promesa, disfruté la vida y me encontré con un buen hombre para pasar el resto de mi existencia, no me arrepiento de nada, bueno… de alguna forma me hubiera gustado ser virgen para mi marido en la noche de bodas, pero eso ya no tiene vuelta, se que le seré fiel y él me lo será a mí, pasar este tiempo sin una mujer para un hombre debió ser muy difícil, pero él lo logró y eso solo me confirma algo… me enamore de mi, ya pronto, marido.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con unos zafiros mirándome directamente acompañados de una gran sonrisa, todo cortesía de mi futura cuñada.

— Gracias – no alcance a reaccionar cuando Rosalie se me tiró encima.

— ¿Por qué? – aún estaba algo dormida y no alcanzaba a relacionar las cosas.

— Ya sé cuál será mi sorpresa – por su felicidad supuse que era algo muy buena.

— Y eso te tiene tan contenta – agregué.

Me gustaba mucho ver a Rosalie sonreír, ella era una chica que se merecía ser feliz— Sí… en parte – se sentó junto a mí.

— ¿En parte?

— Sí…. no quiero decir cuál será mi sorpresa porque no quiero arruinarla – por un segundo vi que la mujer que se escondía en ella comenzaba a salir de a poco – pero lo otro que me pone contenta es mi hermano – sonrió con mucho amor hacia él.

— ¿Tu hermano?

— Sí… verlo así de feliz… así de enamorado….

¿Enamorado? ¿Es posible que él también me amara como yo lo amo a él? Sé que nos queremos y, sobre todo, nos deseamos, pero pensé que el amor tardaría un poco más en llegar.

— Nunca pensé verlo así… siempre andaba acompañado de rameras – mientras sus ojos se abrían una mano tapo su boca – lo siento – bajó la mirada apenada.

— Tranquila – le resté importancia –, lo sé… no nos tenemos secretos.

— Me alegra… la confianza es la base de toda relación.

Ahora lo sabía y me alegraba haberme dado cuenta de ello antes de dar el sí en el altar — Lo sé – ahora yo me puse algo nerviosa, tanto que comencé a jugar con las sábanas de mi lecho –. Rose – levanté mi cabeza y me topé con sus ojos — ¿De verdad crees que me ama?

— No – negó y algo en mi corazón se rompió –, no lo creo – quería llorar pero no lo haría –, estoy segura – y todo se fue a la mierda.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí… él…. – suspiro profundamente – derrocha amor – me sonrió – como tú… se nota que se aman mucho… creo que fueron hechos para estar juntos.

— También lo creo – de eso sí que estaba segura, nadie más me entendería como Edward.

— Bueno – se levantó de la cama —. ¿Bella?

— Dime.

Sus ojos azules resplandecieron en una extraña mueca. Me asustó en un principio pero me relajó verla sonreír — ¿Estás lista para tu boda?

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno chicas, acá un nuevo capítulo.

**Gracias a Erica por su ayuda en la edición.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Las horas siguientes vagamente las recuerdo, solo sé que sentí tanto dolor como jamás había sentido, y lo peor de todo es que me gustó ese dolor porque sabía que tenía al final valdría la pena.

Me peinaron, me maquillaron y apretaron mi corsé como jamás lo habían hecho, lo que generalmente duraba una media aproximadamente todos los días, hoy duro alrededor de tres horas y ni siquiera había podido mirarme al espejo aún, pero sabía que todo era por él, mi futuro esposo, Edward, solo quería que recordara por siempre mi imagen en el día de nuestra boda.

Ya habían terminado y por fin pude respirar.

— ¡Estás hermosa! – me sonrió mi cuñada.

— Lo sabría si me dejaras verme – estaba impaciente, quería que todo comenzara y, sobre todo, que terminara pronto.

— Todavía no – me tomó por los hombros – aún falta algo.

— ¿Qué? – me toqué el cabello, el vestido y miré mis zapatos, todo estaba en su lugar.

— Esto – me giré hacia las puertas que eran abiertas para dejar entrar a mi futura suegra.

— Reina Elizabeth – le hice una pequeña venia.

— Por Dios, Bella – abrí un poco los ojos al oír la forma en que me nombró –. Lo sé… sé que te dicen Bella…. Y ahora seremos familia así que podemos nombrarnos con menos formalidad – me gustó mucho eso, me dio más confianza.

— Por supuesto… — busqué como decirle.

— Lizzie – me volvió a sonreír –, así es como me dicen todos.

— Lizzie – le respondí –, me gusta.

— Bueno, madre – llamo la atención Rose — ¡dáselo! – parecía muy emocionada.

— ¡Cierto! – tomó con ambas manos un pequeño cofre que traía y en el cual no había reparado – Esto – abrió el cofre – es para ti.

— ¿Para mí?

Extendí mi mano y en ella Lizzie puso un hermoso colgante, tenía un zafiro y una esmeralda entrelazados por una banda de diamantes, era majestuoso pero a la vez delicado y simple, una rara y exquisita mezcla.

— Edward – entendí que se refería a su esposo – me lo dio cuando anunciaron nuestro compromiso – su rostro de enamorada me dio muchas esperanzas para el futuro – dijo que era una especie de mezcla entre los dos… de nuestros ojos – aclaró.

— Es hermoso – lo levanté un poco más para verlo mejor – pero…

— Lo quiero de vuelta – me apuntó con un dedo y si no hubiera sido por su gran sonrisa me hubiera sentido intimidada.

— Algo prestado – declaró Rose –, toma – me extendió su mano – algo azul.

— Que... – abrí mucho los ojos cuando vi lo que me extendía.

— Lo mandé a hacer especialmente para ustedes – me guiñó un ojo al darme la hermosa liga.

— Es preciosa – puse una pierna en una de las sillas y me subí la hermosa liga azul que me dio Rose.

— Algo nuevo – del cofre Lizzie sacó unos pendiente de diamantes, me los puse sin chistar –, los manda tu futuro marido – me sonrió y amé todavía más el regalo.

— Y algo antiguo – me giré rápidamente hacia la voz.

— ¡Padre! – una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

— ¡Hija! – llegó a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con mi hija, por favor?

Todos asintieron dejándonos solos en mis aposentos, me senté en el borde de mi lecho, vi que mi padre necesitaba hablar conmigo, lo único que espero es que no sea de sexo, odiaría esa charla con él.

— Hija – se notaba más nervioso, por supuesto que se venía "La Charla"

— Padre... Lizzie ya me explicó todo sobre la noche de bodas – no era tan mentira, algo me había dicho pero quería evitarme a toda costa hablar de sexo con mi padre, él aún piensa que soy una niña inocente y no me gusta mentirle.

— Lo sé – sonrió –, no es de "_eso_" es…. – conocía esa expresión en él, solo la tenía cuando hablaba de mi madre y ese era el único tema capaz de apenarme hoy, por eso ni siquiera había querido pensar en ella.

— Mi madre – murmuré y él solo asintió.

— Tu madre – lleno sus pulmones de aire antes de continuar –. Ella… dejó esto para ti – del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta sacó una carta.

La tomé con las manos un poco temblorosas, de la misma forma la abrí y me dispuse a leerla.

_**Hija**_

_**No sabes **__**cómo**__** me gustaría estar ahí contigo**__** hoy**__**, verte con ese hermoso vestido blanco, verte lista y enamorada para pasar a ser una señorada casada, porque de eso estoy segura, el día que te cases será por amor y si no es así y est**__**á**__**s leyendo estas líneas, tu enferma madre **__**te da**__** la autorización para no casarte.**_

_**Fui muy feliz con tu padre y contigo, me dieron la vida que siempre quise, y eso es lo que quiero para ti, todo, así que ve por ello, no dejes que te humillen ni que te pasen por encima, las mujeres no somos el g**__**é**__**nero débil, es hora de demostrarlo y s**__**é**__** que lo harás.**_

_**S**__**é**__** feliz, hija. Ama y recibe amor, esa es la manera de ser feliz.**_

_**Me gustaría ser yo qui**__**é**__**n pusiera esto en tu cabeza pero tu padre lo hará bien, **__**sé**__** que ha practicado.**_

_**S**__**é**__** feliz**_

_**Te ama, tu madre.**_

No alcancé a reaccionar cuando sentí algo sobre mi cabeza, levanté la vista para ver cómo mi padre dejaba la tiara de mi madre en mi tocado, una lágrima abandonó mi ojo derecho arruinando a penas mi maquillaje.

— Tu madre me pidió que te la pusiera yo mismo – la dejó acomodada y beso mi mejilla

— Es hermosa – lloriqueé.

— Ven – tomó mi mano y me guió al gran espejo que reposaba en mis aposentos – eres hermosa – me giró hacia el espejo.

Por fin pude ver mi atuendo completo y las lágrimas se cambiaron por sonrisas, de verdad me veía bien, no me daba pena decirlo, me veía hermosa y sobre todo excitante para Edward, aunque nadie dijo nada, pero el escote del vestido era solo para él, una pequeña muestra de esta noche.

— ¿Vamos? – me extendió su brazo el que no dudé en tomar.

— Vamos.

Comenzamos a bajar por la escaleras y todo sirviente que encontrábamos nos hacían algunas venias y me daban sus mejores deseos, la sonrisa que se me dibujó al verme quedó plantada en mi rostro, cuando por fin llegamos a las puertas que daban al jardín , donde se realizaría la boda, nos detuvimos.

— Hija... lo que dijo tu madre es verdad – me giré para verlo — ¿Estás segura?

— Estoy segura – fijé mi vista al frente.

Tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, las puertas se abrieron, la música comenzó a sonar y con mi padre emprendimos el camino por el pasillo hacia el altar.

Mentiría si digo que vi la decoración, a los invitados o siquiera al padre que me esperaba al final del pasillo, mentiría, solo vi a Edward, verlo parado con el traje del reino de Volterra hizo que mis finas y nuevas bragas se mojaran, pero también hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido que nunca, me excitaba pero sobre todo lo amaba.

— Espero que sepas cuidar a mi hija y llevar el reino de Forks – cuando sentí su piel caí en cuenta que este era uno de esos momentos… de esos momentos en que todo cambia, sé que se dan muy pocos en la vida, este era uno y tenía que disfrutarlo.

La ceremonia comenzó y apenas pude ponerle un poco de atención, solo estaba centrada en el magnífico hombre que tenía a mi lado y en mi mente imaginaba lo feliz que seriamos juntos.

— Princesa Isabella Marie Swan… ¿aceptas por esposo al príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen… para amarlo, respetarlo y llevar juntos a la prosperidad al pueblo de Forks?

— Acepto – solo respondí, no lo pensé.

— Príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿aceptas por esposa a la Princesa Isabella Marie Swan… para amarla, respetarla y llevar juntos a la prosperidad al pueblo de Forks?

— Por supuesto que acepto – me giré a verlo y estaba tan seguro como yo.

— Ahora… por el poder que me confiere la Corona y Dios los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia.

Con mucho cuidado, Edward levantó mi velo y me dio el más dulce y gentil beso que jamás nadie me había dado, la pasión y premura por lo que nos esperaba esta noche pasó a segundo plano, ahora había algo más… amarnos.

— Te amo – me besó la punta de la nariz para sellar su promesa.

— Te amo – besé su mejilla para hacer lo mismo.

Era el primer "Te amo" dicho y recibido por mí, y definitivamente no pudo ser mejor.

* * *

**Hola!**

Llevo como 5 horas tratando de subir este capítulo y al fin pude :)

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos los que leen, releen y comentan.**

**Y mil gracias a Erica Castelo que es una parte importante de esta edición.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Edward tomó mi mano y juntos, como esposos, nos encaminamos al salón donde ya todo estaba dispuesto para nuestra celebración.

Los pilares estaban adornados con cintas blancas y cada uno con un delicado ramo de rosas blancas, las mesas eran la imagen de la abundancia, sostenían comida y vino a manos llenas, en cada mesa o mueble se denotaba el blanco de pureza que mi padre aún cree que poseo y que quería resaltar.

Aunque me muero por hacer el amor con Edward, porque lo amo, también quiero poder mirar a mi padre a los ojos sin sentirme culpable por las mentiras, mañana lo miraré y él por fin sabrá que no soy pura.

Un apretón en mi mano me hizo girar la cabeza para encontrarme con mi esposo, mi amor, solo bastó una sonrisa de él para despejar cualquier fantasma de mi mente.

— ¿Dónde está la mente de mi amada esposa? – una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en mi rostro.

— Amo eso.

— ¿Qué no sepa lo que piensas? – frunció un poco en ceño y reí algo más alto.

— No – negué con la cabeza –, el cómo suena que sea tu esposa.

— Lo eres – me tomó de la cintura y me rodeó con sus brazos, ahora sí podíamos tener estos contactos en público y lo amaba.

— Y tú mi esposo – me puse de puntillas y dejé un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Que estuviéremos casados no nos daba muchos privilegios, además todavía no pasábamos la noche de bodas.

La cena estuvo espléndida, solo me molestó un poco las miradas que le dieron un par de mis examantes a mi esposo, lo más probable es que lo vieran como el culpable de que ya no follaría más con ellos, y en cierta medida era así, pero no me importaba, por mucho tiempo tuve la vida que muchas chicas de mi edad y en mi condición quisieran tener y ahora tenía al más hermoso de los regalos a comenzar una nueva etapa con buen hombre que no me juzgaba para nada.

Carlisle fue otra cosa, él por algún extraño motivo se veía alegre y eso me gustaba mucho. Comprobé una vez más lo que siempre me dijo, que quería verme feliz.

Mi padre y mis suegros irradiaban felicidad, por fin lo que siempre quisieron se hacía realidad, la unión de Forks y Volterra, aunque no faltaron comentarios sobre el futuro heredero que se mueren porque les demos.

Sorprendí a más de alguna cortesana mirando lascivamente a mi marido, y sé muy bien la reputación que tengo en el pueblo, la de la pobre niña casta y pura, lo más probable es que se mueran por darle a mi marido lo que supuestamente yo no podré, pero se tendrán que quedar con las ganas, porque hoy lo haré disfrutar como nunca lo hizo en su vida.

— Mis queridos invitados – me giré a ver a mi padre –, una vez más les doy las gracias por acompañarnos en un gran día como hoy, es un honor que hayan compartido esta felicidad con nosotros – les dio una mirada a Lizzie y Edward – y sé que cuando sea el momento respetaran y obedecerán a Edward y Bella – tomó su copa y la levantó – ¡Por los futuros reyes de Forks!

— ¡Por los futuros reyes de Forks! – brindaron todos.

Luego vino el baile, donde bailé par de canciones las baile con mi padre, otras con mi suegro, bailé una con Carlisle, por último terminé en los brazos de Edward y cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba mi mucama a mi lado esperando para acompañarme a mis aposentos y prepararme para mi esposo.

— Bella – miré a Lizzie –, vamos… te acompañaré.

— Por supuesto – me separé de mi esposo no sin antes darle un suave apretón que lo hizo gemir muy bajito.

Lizzie me ayudó a ponerme mi ajuar, que muy mi pesar no era tan revelador, iba a tener que cambiarme por el que tenía escondido.

— Hija – me tomó por lo hombros –, solo tienes que estar tranquila, mientras más tensa estés es peor – suspiró, creo que estaba recordando su primera vez – Edward te ama así que sé que será gentil, lo eduqué bien – sentí el orgullo en su voz.

— Gracias, Lizzie – traté de tranquilizarla.

— Ahora – miro por todos lados como asegurándose de algo –, algo muy importante – bajo la voz – disfruta… hacer el amor es más que el acto de engendrar herederos, es la muestra de amor más grande entre dos seres.

— Yo… — la verdad es que me quedé sin palabras ante las suyas.

— Bueno – respiró hondo –, ahora me voy… tu esposo debe estar por llegar.

En cuanto dejó mis aposentos, me apresuré a cambiarme el ajuar, la verdad es que hasta parecía las vestimentas de una prostituta pero no me importó, por mi esposo sería la mejor puta de todo Forks, apagué algunas luces y dejé caer pétalos de rosas rojas en mi lecho que hoy sería testigo de mi primera vez, mi primera vez con verdadero amor, cuando ya vi que todo estaba listo, me perfumé en las partes más importantes, las que sabía que Edward no demoraría en lamer. Sentí las puertas abrirse así que corrí al lecho y me posé en el de la forma más sensual que pude.

— Esposa mía – cuando me vio me fijé en el modo que se le oscurecieron los ojos.

— Esposo mío – me puse en cuatros dándole una buena vista de mis senos — ¿Listo para cumplir con tus deberes? – gateé hasta el borde la cama.

— ¡Mierda! – lo vi revolver sus cabellos y me mojé más de lo que estaba – Te juro que mañana no vas a poder caminar – se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado, justo con su enorme y excitado pene a mi merced.

— ¿Es una amenaza, mi Señor? – lo miré con los ojos más inocentes que encontré.

— Claro que lo es.

Cerró los ojos cuando mis dedos comenzaron a trabajar en sus pantalones, lenta y tortuosamente lo despojé de sus ropas inferiores hasta que su enorme polla saltó frente a mi rostro.

— ¿Mi Señor quiere que se la chupe? – volví a mirarlo hacia arriba y relamí mis labios para excitarlo más.

— Tu Señor te ordena mamársela hasta que se corra.

Gemí por el tono autoritario de su voz, con mis dedos esparcí el líquido que había en la cabeza de su miembro para darle mayor lubricación, escucharlo gemir y maldecir era mi mejor estimulante.

— Se ve tan grande… ¿cabrá en mi boca?

No lo miré, pero sentí sus manos acercándome de manera brusca y obligándome a tragármelo, en la primera llegó al fondo de mi garganta, y aunque me sorprendió, alcancé a relajar mi garganta, comencé a chupar tan rápido como pude, supe que le encantaba por los gemidos que salían de su boca, ya le faltaba poco, sus manos me mostraron el ritmo que quería que llevara, así que lo dejé guiarme, verlo excitado y tan salvaje me obligó a buscar mi clítoris para calmar un poco el fuego que me estaba amenazando con consumirme.

— ¡Mierda, NO! – me separé del pene de Edward para mirarlo, pensé que había hecho algo mal.

— ¿Pasa algo? – de verdad me asustó ver su expresión, aún no se había corrido.

— Conmigo – me tomó de los codos y me arrojó a la cama – jamás tendrás que tocarte… para eso estoy yo.

— Pero no te liberaste – le reclamé.

— Hoy mi semen es para tu coño no para tu boca – gemí por la promesa que conlleva sus palabras.

Se tiró encima de mí y sonreí de verlo tan decidido, no demoró en buscar mi boca y meter su lengua en ella, la masajeé con la mía y disfruté de su sabor. Sus manos se volvieron ansiosas por mi cuerpo y se apresuró en desprenderme de mi escaso ajuar.

— ¿Mi madre aprobó este atuendo? – se alejó para contemplarme mejor.

— No – negué —, ¿a ti te gusta?

— Me encanta… pero quiero verte sin él.

Bajó hasta quedar a la altura de mis pies donde quitó mis hermosos zapatos altos, subió dando besos por mis piernas, besos que me obligaban a gemir, cuando llegó a mi entrepierna se la saltó ágilmente para despojarme de mis ropas sin tocarme más de lo necesario, instintivamente alcé las caderas para ver si encontraba algo de calor.

— ¿Ansiosa? – me miró y eché, todavía más, mi cabeza hacia atrás aún sin contestarle.

— Mierda, sí – gemí cuando sentí su lengua abriéndose paso en mis pliegues – ya sentí tu lengua ahí… quiero tu rico falo follándome ¡Ahora!

Llevé mis manos a mis cabellos para controlar un poco los espasmos que me estaba causando tanto placer.

— Mmm – el muy maldito dejó su trabajo – quiero lamer tus pezones ¿puedo?

— Mmm.

Lo tomó como un sí porque sacó mi corsé dejándome desnuda y a su disposición, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mi pecho izquierdo y con una de sus manos masajeó el otro, como no me quise quedar atrás busqué lo que quedaba de ropa en él y lo desnudé, mis manos se deleitaron con su bien formado pecho mientras él seguía besando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

— Amor – dejó besos pasando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca –, te amo – se separó y me miró a los ojos.

— También te amo – lo besé dulcemente – y te quiero adentro de mí– alcé las caderas y rocé su ansioso pene.

— Yo también… quiero sentir tu interior.

— Te amo – sentí su punta en mi entrada y ambos gemimos por el contacto.

— Te amo – lo dije mientras entraba en mí.

Gemimos tan alto que todo el palacio debió oírnos, pero no nos importó, Edward comenzó a embestirme casi salvajemente, la necesidad de fricción por nuestros cuerpos era demasiada, habíamos esperado mucho por este momento y no pudo ser mejor.

Definitivamente Edward era la mejor polla que me ha follado, era ancha y larga y se sentía mejor de lo que imaginé.

— ¡Mierda! Estás más caliente y estrecha de lo que imaginé – tomó mis caderas alzándolas un poco para alcanzar un mejor ángulo.

— Te juro que tú eres el mejor de todos– me agarré de las sábanas para soportar un poco la pasión que me estaba consumiendo.

En cierto punto quise tener el control, así que sin sacar su pene de mi sexo, me giré quedando arriba.

— ¿Quieres cabalgarme? – se burló mi marido.

— No sé – me hice la inocente mientras me levantaba dejando solo la punta de su pene rozándome — ¿Tú quieres que te cabalgue? – seguí rozándonos y disfruté verlo desesperado.

— Sííí – lo dijo tan bajito que apenas lo oí –, pero por sus dedos enterrados en mis caderas vi sus ansias.

— No te oigo – bajé mis manos para tocar sus testículos — ¿Quieres que te monte?

— ¡Mierda, sí!

Me bajó con fuerza y de golpe, no demoré ni medio segundo en comenzar a subir y bajar sobre su erguido pene, aumenté el ritmo y lo bajé a medida que el placer se acercaba.

— Vamos, Bella… quiero verte tener un orgasmo….

— Ya – enredé mis dedos en mis cabellos y seguí cabalgándolo – casi.

— ¿Casi? – tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentí cómo pellizcaba mis pezones.

— Mmm sííí, así – bajé mis manos hasta su pecho donde me apoyé para aumentar más el ritmo.

— Sí, nena…. Así… justo ahí – sus manos se cerraron tan fuertemente en mis caderas que juro que me va a dejar marcas.

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo disfrutando del momento, me dejé caer sobre su pecho y mi adorado esposo inmediatamente me apretó a él y nos cubrió con unas sábanas.

— Eres perfecto – dejé un beso en su pecho.

— Tú eres perfecta.

— ¿Estás cansado? – me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos que habían vuelto a ser verdes.

— Claro que no.

Me sonrió mientras volvía a ponerse encima de mí, definitivamente la espera había valido la pena.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, hoy nuevo capítulo :)**

**Como siempre, gracias a Erica Castelo ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Decir que había tenido un orgasmo y que había disfrutado del sexo era mentira, no conocía lo que era el placer hasta que tuve a Edward, mi esposo, dentro de mí.

El resto de la noche no descansé, en unas horas tuve más orgasmos de lo que había tenido en una semana, y lo mejor es que mi amado esposo no se cansaba, con los de la guardia siempre era una sola vez, pero en cuanto Edward se descargaba volvía a endurecerse, creo que gran parte de eso también se debía a la abstinencia que había tenido.

— Mi amor… — tenía los ojos cerrados y los apreté más fuertes, aún no me terminaba de recuperar – sé que estás despiertas – él muy maldito comenzó a dejar besos por mi espalda.

— Estoy durmiendo – rió sobre mi piel enviándome un par de cosquillas.

— ¿Hablas dormida?

— Sí – no me moví para nada.

— ¿Gimes dormida?

Esta bien, esto ya era mucho, Edward tenía que entender que mi pobre coño necesitaba descansar aunque fueran unas horas.

— Edward… me diste por todos lados, en todas las posiciones, grité más fuerte de lo que grité nunca, disfrutamos toda la noche ¿y quieres más?

Su sola sonrisa y su levantamiento de cejas me dieron mi respuesta, pero si estábamos en un matrimonio tenía que comenzar a ser firme, no más de veinte orgasmos por día.

— Está bien – se dejó caer en el lecho –, pero… – se volvió a levantar, esta vez no tenía su sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

— ¿Qué…?

— Espera – se levantó dándome una buena vista de su trasero.

Me removí en mi lugar para verlo mejor — Edward… — no pude continuar porque lo que vi me dejo helada.

Edward estaba parado delante de mí con su daga en alto, quise decir algo pero mi voz no respondía, fueron tantas las cosas que pasaron por mi mente que no tuve tiempo de pensar en ninguna.

— ¿Qué…?

No me contestó, se me acercó y tiró de las ropas de cama dejándome totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante él, en los pocos segundos que habían pasado hice mi mejor esfuerzo para convencerme de que no era lo que parecía, él no me dañaría, no lo haría.

Seguía como ido. Alzó la daga junto a su mano abierta y la cortó, abrí aún más los ojos porque no entendía el sentido de eso, con paso lento pero decidido se acercó a la cama con la mano ensangrentada cerrada en un puño y dejó caer un par de gotas en las sábanas.

Poco a poco comencé a entender lo que mi amado esposo estaba haciendo.

— Edward… mi papá no espera…

— Lo sé – dejó la mancha de sangre en la cama y se sentó junto a mi –, es que – suspiró pesadamente –, sé que tu padre deseaba más que nada que llegaras virgen… le diremos que sí lo eras y punto, además – me sonrió torcidamente –, también es por mi madre… por ella yo también hubiera sido casto, de hecho creo que en algún lugar dentro de ella lo cree.

— Te amo – había escuchado todo lo que dijo y si fuera posible me hizo amarlo más.

— También te amo.

Lentamente se puso sobre mí, repartió besos por todo mi desnudo cuerpo acompañándolo de sus dulces besos, bajó hasta mi sexo y ahí se entretuvo besándome de la manera más íntima posible, me llevó al orgasmo solo con su lengua.

— ¡Edward! – definitivamente no me cansaba de recibir este placer, aunque mi cuerpo se sentía exhausto encontraba las fuerzas para seguir.

Subió sus besos hasta llegar nuevamente a mi boca, de ahí me penetró de una sola vez, aumentó paulatinamente el ritmo hasta que ambos terminamos alcanzando nuestro cielo personal.

No sé en qué momento me dormí pero me despertaron los ruidos en las puertas de nuestra recámara.

— Mmm – me desperecé hasta que caí en cuenta que a pesar de saber sobre mi "no virginidad" venían las mucamas por las sábanas.

Mi padre me había dicho que no le importaba ningún comentario de nadie, que él era el rey y podía emplear su título para defenderme, así que agradecí mentalmente a Edward por lo que hizo, sé que esto le dará una alegría.

— Edward – lo moví –, vienen las mucamas y tu madre.

— Bien – se levantó de un golpe y se enfundó en su bata para ayudarme a mí con la mía.

Corrió a abrir la puerta y yo me quedé al lado del lecho esperando por ellas.

— Bella – llego Lizzie a mi lado –, es solo el protocolo… nosotros sabemos que…

— Madre – volvió Edward al cuarto –, Carlisle – hizo una pequeña mueca al nombrarlo –, se equivocó, Bella sí era virgen… pero fui todo un caballero, no te preocupes – le guiñó un ojo que ella le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Las mucamas ya tenían las sábanas en alto dejando a vista, y paciencia de todos, la mancha de sangre que demostraba una virginidad que no tenía, me giré para ver la solitaria lágrima que dejaba caer el ojo derecho de mi suegra, Edward tenía razón, esto la hizo feliz y haría más que eso con mi padre.

— Bella – me abrazó —, ¿fue cuidadoso? – me susurró lo último.

— Sí, Lizzie – la tranquilicé –, de hecho – me acerqué un poco más para que nadie escuchara –, creo que también era casto… no sé mucho pero me pareció demasiado nervioso, y en un momento no supo qué hacer.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para no burlarme de mí, Elizabeth estaba feliz y eso bastaba — ¿De verdad? – si antes había soltado una lágrima ahora lloró a mares.

— Sí… tranquila – la abracé –, nos amamos y fue muy bueno para los dos.

— ¿Por qué lloras madre? – se acercó Edward.

— Hijo – soltó mi agarre para abrazar o más bien asfixiar a su hijo.

Después de que Lizzie se calmó y soltó a mi esposo juntó a las mucamas, quienes por cierto no caían en su asombro, sé que los rumores eran muchos, pero jamás se atreverían a decir nada.

Las sábanas se colgaron en el balcón para que todos vieran mi pureza, que menos mal, desde hoy nadie esperaría que tuviera.

Cuando terminó el protocolo de la virginidad, las mismas mucamas me ayudaron a vestirme, así que una vez lista bajé al gran comedor en donde todos estaban allí para tomar el almuerzo y esperaban por mí.

— Perdón por la tardanza – me excusé con una pequeña venia.

— Hija – mi padre, dejando de lado cualquier protocolo, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí para a abrazarme.

— Padre – recibí su abrazo, ya sabía qué lo tenía contento.

— Ya eres toda una mujer – susurró para mí.

Luego cada uno se acomodó en su lugar y comenzamos a comer.

— Tengo una noticia que darles – mi padre dejó su servilleta en la mesa y captó la atención de todos.

— Padre….

— Más bien es una petición – me ignoró por completo, la verdad es que no me gustó mucho su mirada y menos su tono de voz.

— Padre – está bien, mi tono y mi rostro también cambiaron

No miré a nadie, solo a él — Hija – me sonrió –, Edward – le sonrió también –, voy a abdicar… y quiero que sean los reyes lo más pronto posible. No creo que sea necesario esperar mucho tiempo ahora que están casados.

— ¿Por qué? – mi tono ya no era serio, era histérico, mi padre siempre dijo que moriría siendo rey y esto me asustaba. Mi corazón latía casi queriendo salirse de mi pecho.

— Porque quiero descansar – ya se veía más tranquilo.

— Está bien – le devolví la sonrisa pero esto no se quedaría así.

Sabía que en todo esto había algo más que no nos terminaba de decir. Si la palabra del rey se pusiera en duda creo que más de alguno en esta mesa hubiera saltado a dar su opinión. Desafortunadamente para nosotros, no podíamos decir lo que pensábamos de verdad.

— Bueno – Edward padre cambió el tema –, nos pondremos de acuerdo para la ceremonia.

— ¡Por Dios! – interrumpió a su esposo Lizzie —, ¡Mi hijo será rey!... Y dejó de ser casto – los rostros de todos los presentes no podían creer lo último que dijo Lizzie pero sé que lo dijo porque le salió del alma.

— Madre – la interrumpió Edward.

— ¿De verdad crees que era casto, madre? – Rosalie por fin habló y recién ahí me di cuenta que no sabía que había pasado con su sorpresa pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

— Rosalie – el tono de su padre la hizo bajar la vista, este no era un tema para un par de damas como nosotras y menos para comentar en la mesa.

— Su Majestad – llegó Demetri para hablarle a Lizzie –, llegó una señorita que dice que viene desde Volterra.

— ¿Desde Volterra? – preguntó confundida mi suegra.

— Sí… dice que usted la mandó a traer – una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y me apresuré a buscar a mi marido con la mirada.

— Claro… hazla pasar por favor… Hija – me llamó –, llego tu nueva doncella.

Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida. Una chica para nada linda cruzó la puerta. Sí, sé que si yo no tuviera los vestidos más caros del reino, mi cabello y mis ojos marrones no marcarían una diferencia mayor, pero por lo menos mis ojos y mi cabello tenían brillo. Esta pobre chica ni siquiera se veía limpia.

— Buenas tardes – alcé la vista para encontrarme con mi próxima víctima –, soy Ángela.

Dios… Ángela… no sabes lo que te espera.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo.

**Gracias a Erica, como siempre :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

— Hola… Bienvenida – me apresuré a saludarla, tantos años fingiendo hicieron que mi mejor cara de nenita buena no fuera difícil de conseguir.

— Princesita – me hizo una pequeña venia –, un gusto conocerla – la noté algo nerviosa cuando por detrás de mí se acercó mi esposo.

— ¿Ángela, no? – ese fue el aporte de Edward –, lo siento… es que apenas recuerdo haberla visto – vi como la perra tensó su mandíbula ante lo dicho por mi esposo –. Amor – se dirigió a mí –, ve a enseñarle a la nueva criada sus tareas – me sonrió y amé esa nota de cinismo en él –, lo siento – puso cara de disculpa hacia Ángela –, doncella – se corrigió.

— Sí, príncipe – agaché el rostro para demostrar una sumisión que por supuesto no poseía.

— Te acompaño, hija – se apresuró a ofrecer Lizzie.

Yo fui más rápida — No, tranquila, Su Majestad… yo la guiaré.

— Hija – giré hacia la voz de mi padre –, después hablaremos – sentí el tono lo que indicaba que la conversación que se venía también lo sería.

— De acuerdo, padre – le hice una venia y me giré hacia la perra – Señorita Ángela – me merecía un premio por mi tan buena actuación –, sígame por favor.

— Claro, Princesita – de reojo vi muy bien como la muy maldita miraba de los pies a la cabeza a mi esposo.

Dios, mi venganza será tan dulce, la iba a disfrutar mucho…

La guíe por los pasillos hasta la cocina, donde por supuesto no entré, jamás lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora, luego le indiqué las habitaciones hasta por último guiarla a la mía, bueno, mía y de Edward, donde comenzaba la primera parte de mi plan.

— Entra, Ángela – la invité una vez que Demetri y James abrieron las puertas para nosotras.

— Es hermosa su habitación, Princesita – se quedó parada en medio de la estancia.

— Muchas gracias – me acerqué hasta el lecho y ahí me senté –, ven… — golpeé a mi lado – siéntate junto a mí.

Asintió haciendo una venia — Muchas gracias – bajó la mirada y se sentó, vi como posó sus ojos en la sábana que colgaba desde el balcón con la mancha de sangre en ella –, veo que consumó su matrimonio con el príncipe.

Aunque su rostro tenía una sonrisa, que para un tonto pasaría por sincera, pero para una reina de la mentira y el engaño como yo, era imposible.

— Sí… pero… — usé todas mis fuerzas para comenzar a sollozar –, no… lo siento – me giré y busqué un pañuelo en mi mesa de noche mientras aprovecha de sonreír un poco.

— ¿Está bien princesita? – se me acercó y puso una de sus sucias manos en mi hombro — ¿Quiere que llame a alguien… al príncipe, quizás?

— ¡NO! – solté de golpe y sollocé más fuerte aún.

— Ya… tranquila – a pesar del asco que le tenía, me acerqué y la abracé como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

— Lo siento… debería haberte hecho caso a tiempo – me separé y limpié un poco mis lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— ¿De qué habla? – la sentí tensarse y escondí una sonrisa.

— De la carta – aún me costaba un poco hablar por los espasmos que me quedaron de mi falso llanto.

— ¿Qué… carta? – la oí tragar en seco.

— Tranquila… tú me lo advertiste… y yo debí de haberte hecho caso… Edward podrá no ser un viejo pero es mucho peor – levante la vista para verla y tenía los ojos abiertos como plato.

— Princesita… yo… quise advertirle – ahora era ella la que comenzaba a sollozar –, el príncipe es así…

— Lo sé… — miré por todos lados y bajé la voz –, anoche – sollocé para darle realismo –, él… él – me le acerqué aún más –, trajo a una de esas mujeres – hice un gesto de asco – de esas… que… — sollocé más fuerte –, que se les paga… y me obligó…

Rompí en llanto, creo que ya había dicho lo suficiente para poder darle a entender lo que necesitaba, así que ahora solo quedaba el aporte de mi amado y ya el resto vendría solo, más bien, la perra vendría sola.

— Princesita… yo… quizás esto no me lo debería decir…

— Es que… él dijo que siempre sería así.

Casi vi por sus ojos pasar la idea que tanto quería que tuviera, ya estaba todo en marcha.

Y para darle el toque de gracia, entró mi esposo en ese momento.

— ¡Isabella! – fijó su vista en mí, con rapidez y decisión se acercó al lecho y me tomó del brazo en forma brusca – ¡Te he dicho que no andes llorando frente a las criadas! – vi de reojo como Ángela también se levantaba y algo de ira la inundaba.

— Lo… siento – ahora mi sollozo ya era un llanto en pleno, mire a Ángela y mi amado esposo siguió mi vista.

— ¡¿Qué haces ahí parada?!

— Lo siento, príncipe – le hizo una venia que claramente dejaba ver parte de sus pechos.

— No… — me soltó y puso esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, sabía que era para mí pero se la dio a ella — ¿Ángela, cierto?

— Sí – vi que se creyó que la sonrisa era para ella, lentamente y con su caminar casi felino, Edward se comenzó a acercar a ella.

— Bien… veo que por fin mi esposa hace algo bien – puso un dedo en su barbilla y la levantó –, no te vi bien hace un momento pero… una doncella hermosa es lo que necesita Isabella – lo dijo a solo centímetros de su boca.

Fue genial, eso sumado a lo que yo había dicho me dejaba claro los pensamientos que estaban pasando por la mente de Ángela.

— Bien – le soltó con brusquedad el rostro –, vete – le señaló la puerta con la cabeza – por ahora no te necesitamos – y volvió a su semblante frío.

Ángela solo asintió y se fue, todo iba perfecto.

— Lo siento, príncipe – seguí llorando hasta que escuché como se cerraba la puerta –, he sido una mala esposa – puse mi más inocente puchero y me acerqué a mi esposo – merezco un castigo –, comencé a juguetear con sus botones.

— Sí – me tomó algo brusco del cabello, tiró de el y eso solo logró arrancarme un gemido, pero de placer, siempre de placer – has sido una perra… y a las perras se les castiga.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria me tiró sobre el lecho, el que actuara con esa brusquedad y me hablara así lograron que tuvieran mis ropas íntimas estilando… solo deseaba que me penetrara hasta más no poder, hasta soportaría una que otra nalgada… ¡Sí!... unas buenas nalgadas mientras me daba por atrás… nada más rico que eso.

Cuando vine a darme cuanta me estaba tocando los senos que ya estaban afuera del vestido, levanté la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes de un color mucho más oscuro y profundo… profundo era como quería que me metiera su pene… adentro… bien adentro, sin querer había vuelto a fantasear.

— Estás pensando en cosas malas – lenta y tortuosamente se comenzó a despojar de sus ropas – apuesto a que piensas en cómo te follaban tus amantes – me apresuré a negar — ¿No?... entonces ¿Por qué te tocas?... tienes los pezones hinchados.

Bajé la mira y mi esposo tenía razón, estaba excitada y lista para que me castigaran.

— ¿Piensas en mí mientras te tocas? – asentí mientras bajaba mis manos ahora hacia mi sexo — ¿Piensas en ti montándome? – aunque amaba esa imagen que puso en mi mente, negué.

— No… — probé hablar y apenas y había salido mi voz.

— ¿Piensas en que te doy por atrás? – gemí audiblemente mientras asentía –, así que a la perra le gusta por el culo.

Dios… ahora tuve que dejar caer la cabeza, no aguanté más y me penetré con dos dedos, una cosa era pensar en Edward metiéndomela por el coño pero otra cosa era pensar en Edward metiéndome su enorme polla por el culo, eso prácticamente me hizo alcanzar mi orgasmo.

— No… — tenía los ojos cerrados así que no lo vi venir, me di cuenta solo cuando sacó mi mano de mi intimidad – ese es mi trabajo.

Con gran habilidad me despojó de mis ropas, que aunque dejaban mis senos y me sexo al descubierto, todavía las traía puestas.

— ¡En cuatro! – me dio vueltas y le obedecí al instante – veamos que tan abierto tienes el culo… — me masajeó las nalgas y sentí sus dedos jugando alrededor — ¿Ya te lo han metido por acá? – dos de sus dedos me penetraron sin control.

— Síííí – gemí.

— Realmente eres toda una perra – sacó los dedos al instante —. ¿Tienes algún orificio virgen?

— No… ningún lugar… merezco castigo… lo sé – de pronto sentí su polla acariciando mis nalgas, no puede evitar contornearme buscando algo de fricción.

— Tranquila, Princesita – detuvo mis caderas –, la veo impaciente.

— Necesito… – no esperé más y bajé mis manos en busca de mi clítoris.

— Si te tocas no te follaré – sentí la voz suave y calmada de Edward en mi oído, eso me hizo tomar las ropas de camas con ambas manos y esperar, era lo único que podía hacer –. Bien…

— ¡Ahh!

Grité fuerte y de golpe al sentir como su gran masculinidad se abría paso por mis nalgas, James y Demetri, hasta Carlisle no lograban compararse con el ancho que tenía el pene de mi esposo, eso hizo que me doliera un poco.

— ¿Te duele? – no hice ningún gesto, el poco dolor ya estaba convirtiéndose en placer — ¿Es que esos inútiles la tienen tan chica que no te dolía?

Reí por las ocurrencias de Edward, pensar en el pene de mis amantes en estos momentos parecía que le hacía bien a su ego así que le seguí el juego.

— Nadie lo tiene tan grande como tú – me dio una rica nalgada.

— Bien – me volvió a golpear –, me gusta que lo sepas… que nadie te folla como yo.

Las palabras se terminaron y dieron paso a unas embestida con desenfreno, Edward estaba disfrutando de metérmelo por el culo y a mí no podía hacerme más feliz, era genial poder compartir todo esto con él, a pesar de todo el _show_, de las malas palabras y hasta de los golpes, sabía que todo esto era con amor y eso lo hacía, sencillamente, perfecto.

— ¡MIERDA!... me corro… te voy a empapar – me dio un último golpe junto a una última estocada.

— SÍÍÍÍ – chillé de la pura felicidad de volver a alcanzar el cielo junto al amor de mi vida.

Nos dejamos caer juntos y abrazados, desnudos, sudados y satisfechos, pero sobre todo enamorados.

— Fue genial – me acurruqué más a él.

— ¿Te dolió? – lo miré y estaba acariciando mis nalgas, yo solo negué – te dejé rojo… lo siento… yo…

— Tranquilo – me estiré y dejé un beso en sus labios –, estuvo perfecto.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

— Bella…

— Dime – no nos estábamos viendo, yo tenía mi rostro enterrado en su pecho.

— ¿De verdad, no te importaría hacer un trío con Ángela?

* * *

**Hola!**

Bueno, nuevo capítulo y esto sigue avanzando.

**Muchas gracias a Erica, como siempre :)**

Besos, Joha!


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Los primeros rayos del alba pegaron de golpe en mis ojos, tanto que no puede evitar abrirlos y removerme de los cálidos brazos que me mantenían presa.

Lo sentí moverse a mi lado, ya debían de estar por entrar las doncellas a prepararme y no iba a permitir que vieran a mi esposo desnudo, ese era solo un placer del que yo solo podía disfrutar.

— Levántate, dormilón – comencé a dejar besos que apenas rozaban su piel a lo largo de toda su espalda.

Me detuve antes de acercarme a su redondo y bien formado trasero porque sabía en qué iba a a terminar si continuaba.

— Mmm – me tomó por la cintura y me apresó.

— Sé que estás despierto – traté de soltarme pero su agarre era fuerte y tampoco es como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo.

— No… mentira… estoy dormidito como un bebé – enterró aún más su cabeza en la almohada.

— Sí… bebé… — me burlé –. Los bebés no pueden hacer ciertas "cositas"… ¿Seguro que eres un bebé? – puse mi mejor voz de nena grande.

— ¡NO! – se levantó y se sentó de golpe – Soy un niño grande.

— Bueno… entonces el niño grande se va a levantar porque no quiero que nadie vea al niño pequeño.

— ¡Eyy!... ¡mi niño no tiene nada de pequeño!

— Lo sé – me estiré y dejé un beso en la comisura de sus labios – ahora mueve tu hermoso trasero fuera de la cama.

— Bella – se levantó del lecho pero su rostro estaba evidentemente más serio.

— Lo sé – bajé la mira y respiré hondo antes de seguir –, pero es lo que quiero hacer.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – se sentó frente a mí y tomó mi rostro en mis manos.

— ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

— ¡No! No tienes… no quiero que te lastimes.

— Ya estoy lastimada – una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

— Mi amor – me abrazó y me sentí algo más tranquila.

El solo hecho de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer ahora me hacía sentir tantas cosas que me confundía, lo único de lo que estaba segura es de que nada de lo que estaba sintiendo era bueno. Dolor, coraje, ira, furia, muchos sentimientos y que, a mí parecer, ninguno me sacaba la presión que tenía en el pecho.

— Voy a estar acá para lo que necesites.

— Lo sé – le di un beso en la frente y me levanté –, ahora a vestirse.

Cuando llegaron las doncellas a prepararme Edward ya se había ido para darnos mayor privacidad, sus palabras seguían retumbando en mi cabeza, me gustaría ser cobarde y no hacer nada, pero si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida es a ser valiente a afrontar lo que pasa.

No bajé a desayunar, alegué dolor de cabeza, me reí internamente por eso, esa era la típica excusa de las viejas flojas de la corte, para todo se excusaban en sus "dolores de cabeza".

Calculé el tiempo y cuando ya supuse que cada uno estaba en sus actividades diarias me encaminé por los pasillos del palacio, los cuadros y retratos que colgaban de las paredes me infundieron el valor que me faltaba, afirmé el paso y seguí caminando, cuando estuve frente a la puerta, giré la manija sin haber llamado antes.

— Hola.

Lo vi sentado frente a mí y recuerdos de toda mi vida pasaron por mi mente.

— ¡Hija! – mi padre dejó su lugar y se acercó a mí — ¿Estás bien? – borró su sonrisa y la reemplazó por un gesto de preocupación.

— Sí – fui fría y cortante, no quería serlo pero me salió así —. ¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro – se sentó en un sofá más largo y me indico que lo acompañara —. ¿Pasa algo?

— Sí – mantuve mi vista gacha.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo, sí – levanté la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos que son tan míos, mis ojos, los ojos de mi padre —, ¿y tú?

— Sí – sentí algo de titubeo en su voz –, estoy bien – y para rematar su acto esbozó una cínica sonrisa.

— ¡MENTIROSO! – me levanté de golpe y cuando me di cuenta que montones de lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

— Hija – se levantó también y me tomó por los hombros —, ¿qué te pasa?

— ¡NADA! – le grité –, pero a ti sí.

No dije más, me aferré a su pecho como no lo hacía desde que mi madre murió, lloré por ella, por él, por mí, no quería esto, no lo quería, solo quería quedarme así por siempre, abrazada a mi padre, recordar cuando era pequeña y él se quedaba toda la noche leyéndome cada vez que había tormenta, jamás me dejó sola… hasta ahora.

— Bella – me separó de su pecho y clavó sus ojos en los míos —, ¿qué va mal, mi pequeña?

— Lo sé todo – sorbí algo de la tristeza que seguía amenazando con salir.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos sentados nuevamente en el sofá

— Que te vas a morir.

Desde que ayer escuché la conversación de mi padre con Carlisle que no lo había dicho en voz alta, Edward lo adivinó, no sé cómo pero lo adivinó, yo jamás dije las palabras.

Se va a morir, mi padre se va a morir.

_Iba a ver a mi padre, necesitaba alguna explicación por su renuncia tan inminente al trono, jamás pensé que renunciaría antes de muerto, iba a golpear la puerta cuando unas voces me detuvieron._

— _Charlie… deberías decirle a Bella – esa era la voz de Carlisle._

— _¡No! – la voz de mi padre sonó firme y decidida – __N__o quiero que se angustie._

— _Pero…_

— _Nada… quizás hasta est__é__ embaraza__da__ y no quiero que nada la perturbe._

_¿Qué era eso que no quería decirme?_

— _Pero, Charlie… ¿Qué pasar__á__ con ella cuando de un día a otro ya estés muerto? ¿No crees que deberías advertirle de tu enfermedad?_

_En ese momento todo dej__ó__ de existir, solo dos palabras retumbaban en mi memoria._

_Muero… Enfermo._

_Mi padre se iba a morir._

— Así que lo sé todo… no lo niegues.

— Hija – mi padre me abrazó y cuando pensé que iba a llorar unos espasmos que indicaron que no eran de llanto, eran de risa.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? – me separé de él para verlo y todavía estaba riendo.

— Es que… escuchaste mal.

Fruncí el ceño algo confundida — ¿Cómo? – me alejé unos centímetros más de él.

— No voy a morirme – no sé cuando se fue pero el aire regreso a mis pulmones.

— Carlisle…

— Carlisle tiene razón… sí, estoy enfermo

Aquí me perdí.

— Entonces…

— Tengo unos problemas de presión… nada grave pero es conveniente que me aleje de tanto ajetreo… es por eso que renuncio al trono.

— Pero el trono es lo más importante para ti.

— No… lo más importante para mí es verte feliz y conocer a mis nietos, nada me asegura una larga vida, pero si está en mis manos evitar cualquier cosa que la acorte lo haré, quiero verte como reina, quiero ver a mis nietos jugando por el jardín, quizás hasta los vea casarse.

— ¿Y por qué Carlisle dijo que te ibas a morir?

— Porque quiere asustarme, él cree que debías haberlo sabido por cualquier cosa… en fin – suspiró –, ya lo sabes.

— Prométeme que nunca… ¡NUNCA MÁS! Me vas a ocultar algo así… que al menor dolor de cualquier cosa me lo harás saber.

— ¿Ves? – se levantó bufando – Por eso no quería decírtelo… ahora me tratarás como a un viejo inválido – parecía un niño refunfuñando pero prefería eso sabiendo que no estaba enfermo y que no se iba a morir.

— Te amo – me colgué de él.

— También te amo, hija… ahora ve a buscar a tu esposo que tenemos que hablar de la coronación.

— Esta bien – me separé y le hice una venia –, es una de las últimas – me reí.

— ¡Ve! – me apuró.

Salí del despacho de mi padre como una persona nueva, con una totalmente renovada perspectiva de la vida, la vida es una sola y hay que aprovecharla.

Caminé dos pasos lejos de la puerta y me topé con mi esposo.

— ¿Estabas escuchando?

— Sí – ni se preocupó por mentir.

— Gracias – me arrojé a su cuello, entrelacé mis manos y besé sus adorados labios.

— ¿Por qué? – logró preguntarme cuando lo solté.

— Por ser mí esposo, por amarme.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sorry chicas, había dejado abandonada esta historia.**

**Ya falta poquito para que termine.**

**Mil gracias a mi beta Erica :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Han pasado dos días desde que tuve aquella conversación con mi padre y luego de haberlo discutido con mi esposo, tuvimos una muy seria charla con Carlisle quién nos explicó en detalle la enfermedad de mi padre, me aclaró que no era mortal pero que debía tener mucho cuidado.

— ¿Estás bien? – moví la cabeza dos veces y me concentré en mi suegra.

— Sí – le sonreí genuinamente –, es solo que el frío me pone un poco nerviosa – eso era verdad, las temperaturas estaban cada vez más bajas.

— Bella – fijó su vista en el horizonte y su voz cambió a un tono más serio –, hay algo… — suspiró profundamente – de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

— Dime, Lizzie – puse toda mi atención en ella.

— Mira – se giró y quedamos mirándonos – yo sé que Edward no era casto – una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca, se dibujó en su rostro.

— Lizzie…

— Tranquila – ahora su sonrisa fue un poco más sincera –, de verdad aprecio lo que hiciste por mí… significó mucho… no sé – se encogió de hombros – la verdad es que yo sufrí mucho cuando pequeña – por sus azules ojos cruzó una sombra que los opacó bastante – mi padre tenía muchas amantes… las metía al castillo y mi madre nunca dijo nada… era muy sumisa… así la criaron y así me criaron… yo…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y supe que lo que venía no era nada bueno, si estos tiempos eran difíciles para las mujeres, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo era veinte o cincuenta años atrás.

— Mi madre se mató – abrí mis ojos de golpe.

— Yo…

— Tranquila… — otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla – ya lo superé… — frunció el ceño – en parte… en fin – suspiró –. Lo importante es que fue por culpa de las múltiples amantes de mi padre… él siempre le recriminó que no le dio el heredero varón y cuando ella murió buscó embarazar a sus amantes… varias quedaron en estado.

Ahora era una sonrisa un tanto burlona la que cruzó por su rostro.

— Como nunca reparó en mí, no dudó en darme en matrimonio a Edward, me fui de su reino y no volví a saber de él… hasta que me llegó una misiva indicándome su muerte.

Suspiré conteniendo la respiración por un segundo — Lo siento – no pude evitar pensar en la muerte de mi padre, un frío me recorrió la espalda de solo imaginármelo.

— En fin… ninguno de los hijos que les dieron sus amantes eran de él… resultó que después de embarazar a mi madre, tuvo un accidente en un campo de tiro… digamos que le dieron en su hombría… lo peor es que él lo sabía… pero siempre le fue más fácil culpar a mi pobre madre por no quedar en estado – casi juro que vi odio puro en sus tristes ojos – el reino se destrozó, todo por lo que mis abuelos y antepasados habían levantando y defendido se vino abajo porque mi padre no supo mantener sus pantalones puestos – se sonrojó al decir lo último –. También fue él quien llevó a la muerte a mi madre.

Apretó fuerte sus manos y continuó…

— Cuando me casé con Edward le aclaré que no aceptaría infidelidades, me costó mucho, los hombres están acostumbrados a sus amantes, pero él cuando se enteró de mi historia y entendió todo… fue por eso que yo quería que Edward fuera un hombre de bien, que se guardara para su esposa… pero parece que fallé…

— No… Edward es un hombre de bien…

— Lo sé… pero – apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, era evidente su enfado.

— Lizzie…

Nada, no respondió, parecía que su cerebro estaba procesando qué decir.

— Lizzie – la volví a animar a seguir.

— Yo escuché una conversación…

Mi corazón salto de golpe al pensar qué pudo haber escuchado a algún guardia hablando de mí, por primera vez sentí vergüenza de lo que había hecho.

— Ángela – soltó por fin, y pude volver a respirar –. Ella dice que es la amante de Edward.

Si en algún momento había pensado en dejar en paz a la perra acababa de ganar su sentencia de muerte firmada, la iba a hacer sufrir de tal manera que me iba a rogar que la matara.

— Tranquila… es mentira – me apresuré a tranquilizarla.

— Pero…

— ¡No! – fui firme – Edward no tiene amantes… de eso estoy segura.

Ella asintió en seguida — Ten cuidado… yo confío en mi hijo… pero sé que hombre es hombre.

— Lo sé… y en cuanto a Ángela…

— Ella es mala, lo sé – entrecerró los ojos y me miró –. Nunca entendí por qué insististe tanto en mandarla a traer.

— Tengo mis razones – le sonreí.

Por el brillo de sus ojos pensé que en algún lugar de ella sospechaba lo que quería hacer, quizás no todo pero si algo.

— Ten cuidado.

— Lo tendré… y de verdad, Lizzie… Edward no me engañaría.

— Lo sé… es que cuando escuché a las criadas hablando fue como un recuerdo de mi infancia… yo siempre escuchaba cómo las criadas hablaban de mis padres… y odiaría que mi hijo fuera una escoria como lo fue él… eso me mataría.

Otra solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

— Creo que deberías tener más fe en ti.

— ¿En mí? – preguntó confundida.

— En cómo criaste a tus hijos… hiciste un espléndido trabajo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron dándole un toque mucho más juvenil — Gracias… creo que no debería haber desconfiado.

— Tranquila – apoye mi mano en su hombro –, es normal.

— Gracias.

Esta vez no se quedó en su lugar y me estrechó cálidamente en sus brazos.

El resto de la tarde hablamos de puras trivialidades, por fin pude enterarme de la sorpresa de Rosalie, ya estaba prometida en matrimonio y resultó ser con un hombre muy guapo que a ella le había gustado mucho cuando lo conoció hace dos años atrás, aunque la gran sorpresa fue que la dejaron elegir, le dieron distintas opciones y dejaron en sus manos la elección de su futuro y del reino de Volterra.

Mi cuñada estaba muy contenta y agradecida por el voto de confianza de sus padres, aunque ellos ya sabían cuál sería su elección que también era la de ellos, así que todos quedaron contentos.

La cena estuvo muy relajada, no hubo grandes conversaciones. Rápidamente nos retiramos todos a nuestros aposentos.

— Edward – lo llamé.

— ¿Sí, amor? – no se dio vuelta, estaba de espalda desvistiéndose.

— Quiero ser yo quién mate a Ángela.

Se dio vuelta de golpe y se me quedó mirando… con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Hola!**

Ya falta poquito para que esto termine :)

Mil gracias a todos los que leen y a mi beta, Erica Castelo :)

Besos, Joha!


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Definitivamente antes de Edward no sabía lo que era el placer, el sexo con él era otra cosa, estaba en otro nivel, y seguramente era así porque nunca antes lo había hecho con amor.

El plan ya estaba trazado, no había marcha atrás, así que solo quedaba ponerlo en movimiento.

— Edward – lo llamé pese a que estaba con los ojos cerrados pero yo sabía que estaba despierto.

— Mmm – rezongó, pero eso solo provocó mi risa.

— Es tarde – me levanté un poco para quedar sobre él –, y… — me agaché y dejé un beso en su desnudo torso – hoy es el día – lo miré y seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

— Y… ¿qué voy a hacer yo? – sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

— No puedes penetrarla – declaré con firmeza.

— Pero puede chupármela – sonrió aún más —. ¿Puede chuparte a ti? – abrió los ojos de golpe esperando por mi respuesta – Quiero verla haciéndote sexo con su lengua.

— Pervertido – le di un pequeño golpe algo juguetón.

Sentí como su miembro se comenzaba a despertar.

Me agaché y sin previo aviso metí su pene de golpe en mi boca, en la primera embestida tocó el fondo de mi garganta, tenía que reconocer que me excitaba el plan de esta noche pero tenía que dejar claro lo que era mío, porque eso es algo que no tolero… que toque lo mío.

— Dios, Bella – enredó suavemente sus dedos en mis cabellos – lo haces tan rico… mmm.

Seguí en mi labor, relajando mi garganta al máximo, me encantaba sentirlo bien adentro, con mis manos masajeé sus testículos, sabía exactamente dónde tocarlo para aumentar el placer.

— Sííí, amor… así me gusta… succiona rico…. ¡DIOS! – abrí los ojos y lo vi tirando de sus cabellos – me voy a correr… traga todo, por favor…

Unas cuantas chupadas más provocaron un largo orgasmo en mi adorado esposo, pero esta vez no lo trague, me levante con mis mejillas llenas de él y cuando estuve a la altura de su rostro, lo pase por mi garganta, para que oyera el recorrido de su semen en mí, sé que quizás no era lo más romántico, pero en el sexo hay que ir variando, sobre todo cuando se tiene una pareja única, después de todo la rutina mata y lo que menos quiero es eso para nosotros.

— Te amo – suavizó su expresión y dejó un casto beso en mis labios –, no hay nadie como tú – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – escúchame algo – me miró con firmeza –¡No hay nadie como tú!… si tú me lo pides no haré nada con la perra.

En su rostro no vi ni siquiera un dejo de mentira, todo lo que estaba diciendo era absoluta verdad, y eso solo me hizo amarlo más.

¿Eso es posible?

— Jamás pensé amar a alguien como te amo a ti, mi esposo – le sonreí –, en poco tiempo me cambiaste por completo.

— Bueno – su sonrisa cambió a una un poco más pícara –, no tanto… me gusta que sigas siendo una perra en la cama.

— Una señorita en la mesa y una perra en la cama ¿no? – arqueé un ceja.

— Exacto… el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Sonreí — Y de cualquier mujer.

El resto de la mañana me la pasé buscando la mejor forma de llevar a cabo mi plan, nada podía salir mal, Edward se encerró con mi padre en su estudio después del almuerzo, Lizzie y Rosalie salieron al pueblo a dar un paseo, aunque debían estar en el palacio antes de la hora del té porque vendría la costurera para tomar las medida de Rosalie para su vestido. Por más que insistieron en que las acompañaran, me excusé en un fingido dolor de cabeza para declinar su oferta.

Cuando me quedé sola respiré tranquila. Ya era hora, tenía que comenzar cuanto antes.

Caminé con paso decidido hacía la cocina, antes de entrar me apliqué en los ojos la pomada que le había robado a mi suegra, me puse lo justo y necesario para que irritara mis ojos, tampoco es que quería quedar ciega.

— Permiso – entre con la cabeza gacha "ocultando" mi llanto.

No necesitaba ver para saber quienes estaban en el lugar, con el perfume a zorra barata me bastaba.

— Princesita – Jessica se acercó a mí, la verdad es que no me caía mal, pero tampoco bien –, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

— Sí – le sonreí tratando de dar lástima –, es solo… – fingí pensar una excusa – dolor de cabeza.

— Ángela – la llamó Jessica –, prepara un té para la princesita.

— Por supuesto – asintió ella, pude ver su perversa sonrisa, seguramente se estaba regodeando con mi "dolor".

— Ángela – la llamé en un susurro —, ¿Sería mucha molestia que me lo llevaras a mis aposentos?

— Por supuesto que no, princesita – se apresuró a contestar Jessica por ella –, ella solo cumple con su deber – la miré bien al rostro y vi verdadera preocupación en él, quizás Jessica era más buena de lo que pensaba.

— Muchas gracias, Jessica – le sonreí con sinceridad.

— Una última cosa, Princesita – detuve mi paso para poner mi atención en ella —. Cuando vuelva a necesitar algo mande a alguien por ello… no es necesario que usted entre a la cocina – agachó la cabeza como avergonzada.

— No me importa – me encogí de hombros –, me agrada el ambiente de acá – "menos por alguien" pensé.

No sé por qué pero era verdad, quizás me hacía falta relacionarme un poco más con mis empleadas, ya que con mis empleados me relacioné en exceso, nadie dice que seremos grandes amigas, pero una futura reina tiene que saber quienes trabajan en palacio.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí rumbo a mis aposentos, necesitaba continuar con mi actuación.

En cuanto crucé el umbral de las puertas me tiré en la cama y sollocé un poco para practicar, no pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando sentí las puertas abrirse, en seguida agudicé mi actuación aumentando mis sollozos.

Rápidamente unos pasos me indicaban que la perra se estaba aproximando, aunque la sentí a mi lado no levanté la vista.

— Princesita – sentí sus sucias manos en mi hombro moviéndome, quise hacer arcadas pero me contuve –, llamé y llamé y nadie me respondió por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de entrar. Perdóneme pero le traía su té.

— Gracias – me incorporé con la vista baja.

— No hay de qué – de reojo vi como esperaba que le hiciera alguna confesión.

— Ángela – un "sollozo" se escapó "sin querer".

— Princesita – la muy puta se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó –, no hay por qué llorar… nada merece que una muchacha tan hermosa como usted se eche a perder sus ojos.

Si no supiera nada de ella puede que le hubiera creído sus palabras, pero tampoco era tan buena actriz, el veneno que destilaban sus palabras era demasiado palpable.

— Princesita… — suspiró, parece que se estaba impacientando y yo no quería perder esta oportunidad, de esta noche no pasaba.

— Ed… ward… él – solloce más fuerte – no quiere estar conmigo – disminuí un poco mis sollozos – quiere… — me tapé el rostro con las manos, si me largaba a reír perdería todo lo ganado – quiere estar con otra mujer – me reí por lo que venía – y quiere que yo lo vea… y yo… tengo miedo de esas mujeres que él trata… — levanté mi rostro para enfocar mi vista en ella – si solo tuviera confianza en ella lo haría… haría cualquier cosa por mi esposo.

En sus ojos noté que mi plan estaba dando resultado — Princesita – bajé nuevamente la mirada, pero por el rabillo del ojo la vi sonreír –, usted sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa por usted – no podía ser más fácil esta puta, por último hubiera disimulado un poco – yo… me sacrificaría por usted… por ustedes

La miré fijamente y por más que trataba de esconder su sonrisa se le hacía bastante difícil.

— ¿De verdad? – estoy segura que mi rostro era de una retardada mental, pero todo esto era necesario.

— Por supuesto – se apresuró a responder.

— Pero a Edward le gustan cosas raras – hice un gesto de asco.

— ¿Cómo raras? – en su rostro vi pasar la excitación.

— Ya sabrás.

Me levanté y miré por la ventana, Edward debería estar por llegar, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, y como si lo hubiera llamado, justo en ese momento mi esposo apareció.

— ¡Isabella! – entró azotando la puerta.

— Príncipe – agaché la cabeza simulando sumisión.

— ¡Ven acá! – él todavía no había entrado al dormitorio en sí, seguía en la sala.

— Voy – miré a Ángela que me miraba con sorpresa –, quédate aquí – apenas susurré.

— Isabella… desnúdate – demandó mi esposo.

— Per…

— Nada de peros… quiero que me atiendas – miró detrás de mí y cuando vio que estábamos solos me dio un pequeño beso.

— Le tengo una sorpresa – le sonreí con mucha malicia.

— ¿Qué sorpresa? – se "burló" — ¿Acaso ahora eres buena en el sexo?

— Yo… lo siento – me mordí la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas – pasa – me giré hacia los aposentos para ver salir a Ángela.

— ¿Qué hace esta puta criada acá? – amé el trato que le dio.

— Ella me ayudará a satisfacerlo – seguía con mi vista un tanto gacha.

— ¿Eres buena mamando? – quise gruñir, ya no me estaba gustando esta parte del plan.

— Puedo hacer lo que quiera, mi Señor.

La miré y vi que hacía una venia.

— Desnúdate – demandó Edward –. Tú también, Isabella.

Lo hice con todo la excitación de lo que se aproximaba en mis venas.

— ¡Ven! – la llamó Edward – Besa a mi esposa.

Lo miré abriendo mucho los ojos y él solo me sonrió con picardía, él muy maldito quería ver esto. Después que lo pensé era mejor que me besara a mí a que lo besara a él, ese placer no se lo iba a dar a la muy puta.

Se me acercó ya desnuda, acompañando mí desnudez, junto sus labios con lo míos, no tardo en meter su lengua en mi boca, se notaba que la puta quería llegar rápido a mi esposo.

— Suficiente – le agradecí cortar este beso que no fue para nada excitante.

— ¿Cómo lo quiere señor? – preguntó la muy descarada.

— Ustedes dos me atenderán mientras yo estoy amarrado al lecho.

Sonreí, el plan ya había comenzado.

* * *

**Hola!**

Perdón! se me había olvidado subir, pero ya falta poquito así que subiré todos los días :)

**Muchas gracias a Erica Castelo que me está ayudando a que esto sea vea un poco mejor.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

La perra, agrandó más su sonrisa cuando le hice un gesto para que procediera, se acercó lentamente a mi esposo y de un solo empujón lo dejó tendido en la cama, yo me quedé de brazos cruzados mirando, no quería acercarme mucho para no mandar todo el mismísimo diablo y darle yo misma un tiro en la sien a la zorra.

Edward en un momento logró conectar su mirada con la mía, a pesar de que sé que le encanta el sexo rudo esto no lo convencía del todo si yo no estaba, así que hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol y me acerqué a ellos.

— ¿Cómo está mi príncipe? – le susurré cerca de su boca.

— Amarrado, Princesita – contestó Ángela — ¿Qué desea que haga ahora?

— Chúpasela – enfoqué mi mirada en mi esposo y le hice un asentimiento para indicarle que eso estaba bien conmigo.

— Sí, princesita.

No quise apartar mi mirada de Edward, pero cuando cerró los ojos y sentí el ¡Plop! supe que la perra había comenzado a hacerle sexo oral a mi marido.

— Mmm – por un momento una mueca de verdadero placer cruzó el rostro de mi esposo y algo dentro de mí me hizo sentirme verdaderamente mal, quizás de verdad este no era tan buen plan.

— ¿Está disfrutando, su alteza? – bajé mi mirada a Ángela que lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y saliva alrededor de su boca — ¿Le gusta como trabajo en su pene?

Apreté mis manos en puños para no golpearla — No – le sonrió Edward –, lo único que me excita es ver a mi esposa mirando… tú – la miró despectivamente –, lo haces bastante mal.

— Vuelve a chupársela, Ángela – hablé sin dejar de mirar a Edward y sin más toqué su boca, me había encantado su respuesta y me había infundido valor.

— Te amo – murmuró apenas en mi oído, nadie me conocía mejor que él.

— También – susurré en sus labios.

Fui bajando mis besos por su torso, necesitaba sentir que esos gemidos y estremecimientos eran por mí.

— Mmm Princesita… que rico que se siente tu boca en mi cuerpo – escuché un gruñido y apuesto mi corona a que fue de la zorra.

— Ángela – se sacó el pene de mi esposo de sopetón de su boca –, anda a buscar esa daga de allá – señalé hacia el cuarto de al lado.

— Sí, princesita.

Se levantó a regañadientes y yo me puse a horcajadas sobre Edward, acá comenzaba la parte más difícil del plan y necesitábamos coordinarnos bien.

— Bien, Edward – me acerqué mucho a él para que no se escuchara mi voz –, ahora debemos coordinarnos… yo saldré por los pasadizos secretos y exactamente en tres minutos irrumpiré junto a la guardia real.

— Bien – me sonrió de costado –, tres minutos exactos… entendido.

— Y… — esta era la parte difícil – sé que fue duro para ti verme con Carlisle… me diste mi última aventura… así que – respiré hondo porque esto costaba como los mil demonios –, puedes follártela… — lo miré directo a sus ojos color del mar de esmeraldas – quiero que también tengas tu última aventura… dale duro… que sea su último orgasmo antes de que la ejecuten – le sonreí para infundirle los ánimos que parecían escapársele.

— Esta bien… pero antes – me sonrió de costado — ¡móntame!

Levantó sus caderas y logró friccionarse contra mi centro, así que antes de que me arrepintiera de esto, hice a un lado mi ropa íntima y me dejé caer sobre él, lo cabalgué como nunca antes, el chocar de nuestras pieles, mezclado con nuestros gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto.

— ¡Ángela! – gritó mi esposo – acércate.

— Dígame – me lanzó una mirada envenenada que me hizo sonreír.

— ¿Ves como… me cabalga la princesita? – me sonrió.

— Sí, señor – bajó su mirada simulando un sonrojo.

— Así quiero que lo hagas.

De verdad, mis instintos asesinos estaban al filo — ¿Quiere que lo monte? – el brillo en sus putos ojos iluminó el cuarto por completo

— ¿Qué opinas? – me miró – ¿Crees que esta puta sirvienta se merece montar a tu esposo?

— Lo… que – está tan fascinada cabalgando mientras Ángela hervía de rabia que eso me excitaba más – desees está bien.

— Chúpale los pezones – le ordenó.

— Sí, Señor – sabía que la humillación era parte de esto y me encantaba.

— Con ganas… no como me la chupaste a mí.

Sentí la lengua de Ángela enredarse en unos de mis pezones y cuando bajé la mirada hacia ella vi un dejo de arrepentimiento, no podía permitir que se echara para atrás ahora, así que tenía que hacer algo.

— ¡Me corro! – me dejé ir con muchas ganas – ¡EDWARD!

— ¡BELLA!

Nos corrimos juntos, caí sobre su sudado pecho y en cuanto sentí a Ángela apartar mi cabello y besar mi cuello supe que era la hora, mi esposo iba a tener su última aventura y yo mi venganza, esta zorra iba a aprender que con Isabella Swan, princesa de Forks, nadie juega.

— Tu turno – miré a Ángela –, le gusta duro y rápido.

— Sí, Princesita – cuando vi su sonrisa supe que esta era mi salida.

— Voy a refrescarme.

— Vete no más – Edward me miró con cariño contradiciendo sus palabras – veremos que tan bien lo hace esta zorra… quizás y sea nuestra puta oficial, Isabella.

— Lo que usted diga, mi alteza.

Hice una venia, le dirigí una maliciosa sonrisa a mi esposo y salí del cuarto.

Rápidamente me puse una bata que tapaba mi cuerpo casi desnudo y me dirigí por los pasillos, esto definitivamente era lo más desquiciado que había hecho nunca, sí, había follado con cada polla decente de este palacio, sí, había cumplido la mayoría de mis fantasías, pero todo siempre se había mantenido en el plano sexual, esto pasaba a otro nivel.

Aunque solo imaginar el hecho de que casi no me caso con Edward por culpa de una puta celosa, y loca, me hierve la sangre, Edward era mi complemento, era mi alma gemela, por quién había esperado toda mi vida.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, sí, puede que ya no folle con medio palacio, pero esa parte desquiciada de mí, que tanto amo, y que por suerte mi esposo comparte, siempre será parte de mí, y esto es solo la culminación de esa etapa.

Ver a Ángela siendo colgada en la mitad de la plaza del pueblo era la mejor forma de demostrarle a cualquier zorra que la futura reina Isabella Swan no es una mujer débil, que cualquiera lo tendrá que pensar dos veces antes de atreverse a posar los ojos en algo de mi propiedad.

Corrí hasta que llegué a las puertas de mis aposentos, ahí estaban de turno Demetri y James.

— ¡Rápido! – paré a tomar aire — ¡Abran esas puertas! Escuché en la cocina que hay una loca haciéndole daño a mi esposo.

Las falsas lágrimas caían por mi rostro, los dos hombres me miraron extrañados y luego se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿De qué habla, Princesita? – me preguntó James.

— ¡Abre la puta puerta! – le rugí.

— ¡Abre! – ordenó Demetri.

Entramos dando golpes, yo iba detrás de ellos, rápidamente nos dirigimos al lugar del lecho, lo que vimos ahí era precisamente lo que había planeado, mi visión fue exactamente lo que en estos momentos estaban viendo mis ojos.

Ángela estaba sobre Edward, él aún amarrado y forcejeando, y ella con la daga en su mano y pasándola "_sensualmente" _por su pecho.

Dametri y James se apresuraron a sacar a Ángela de su posición, y como había acordado con Edward nos pusimos a gritar.

— ¡Loca!... ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – sollocé y me tiré sobre mi esposo.

— Su Alteza – habló James.

— ¡Sáquenla!… ¡esta loca quería matarme! – gritó Edward y comenzó a forcejear con sus amarres.

— ¡Mentira! – gritó y forcejeó Ángela en los brazos de Demetri – Ella – me apuntó –, me pido que me acostara con él… dijo que…

— ¡CÁLLATE! – le grité – Quisiste matar a mi esposo… ¿Sabes cuál es la pena por eso? – la mire con superioridad.

— ¡NO! – gritó más fuerte – ¡YO NO HICE NADA!.

— ¡Saquen a esa porquería de acá! – ordenó mi esposo.

Rápidamente el cuarto se llenó de guardias que fueron atraídos por los gritos, la zorra seguía gritando que la habíamos obligado, pronto llegaría mi padre y la familia de Edward y no podía permitir que escucharan algo de eso.

— Te dije que te callaras – y haciendo acopio de todo mi rabia contenida le di un puñetazo directo en la nariz, seguramente hasta se la había roto.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – interrumpió mi padre.

— La sorprendimos queriendo matar al príncipe, Majestad– respondió James.

A estas alturas ya habían soltado a Edward y se había puesto una bata para tapar su desnudez.

— ¡¿Qué?! – me miró y yo solo atiné a correr y refugiarme en los brazos de mi esposo.

— Me drogó, me amarró y quiso matarme – declaró Edward.

— ¡Llévensela de aquí! – gritó mi padre.

Para esos momentos, Ángela solo era un bulto, después de mi derechazo casi no podía moverse.

— ¿Estás bien? – susurró apartando el cabello de mi rostro.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Lizzie al entrar.

— Nada, madre.

— ¿Cómo que nada, hijo? – esta vez fue el turno de Edward padre.

— Miren – los miró mi esposo –, ha sido una noche realmente larga y solo quiero acurrucarme a dormir con mi esposa… ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana?

— Está bien – su padre lo miró entrecerrando los ojos –, mejor iré a hablar con Charlie – se dio vuelta rápidamente y salió del cuarto.

— Buenas noches – Lizzie se acercó para dejar un beso en la frente de su hijo –, buenas noches, hija – me dio un abrazo a mí.

Después de unos minutos el cuarto se desalojó por completo, cuando quedamos solos nos sentamos en el borde de la cama, estuvimos otro par de minutos en silencio, ya estaba todo hecho.

— Lo siento – me tapé el rostro con las manos al escuchar su voz –, pero no pude cumplir con el plan.

— ¿Qué? – destapé mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos — ¿De qué hablas?

— Que no pude cumplir con mi parte del plan – me acarició la mejilla.

— Pero si todo salió bien… ya está todo hecho.

Yo estaba feliz pero Edward no parecía muy complacido — Sí… pero lo que me pediste que hiciera no pude hacerlo.

— Edward – le sonreí –, dame una pista… no se dé qué hablas.

— Hablo de que no me pude acostar con ella… no deseo a nadie más en mi cama que a ti.

— Te amo.

— Te amo.

Quizás éramos un par de sádicos desquiciados, pero nos amábamos así, quizás nadie comprendía lo que acabábamos de hacer, pero yo lo comprendía a él y él me comprendía a mí y con eso me conformaba de por vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

Mil gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo :)  


**Y muchas gracias a Erica Castelo por ayudarme con la edición.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Esta había sido la noche más corta de mi vida, algo dentro de mí decía que era porque el estar entre los brazos de mi esposo hacía que el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido, pero otra parte, muy pequeña eso sí, me decía que me sentía un poco mal por Ángela.

Me puse la bata que descansaba a un lado de mi lecho, ya con mi cuerpo cubierto por la seda me giré para ver a mi amado durmiendo plácidamente, sonreí ante la sola imagen de su cuerpo desnudo tapado parcialmente con las suaves sábanas.

Me apresuré a salir antes que se despertara, había algo que tenía que hacer sola, algo por mí, la razón por la que había iniciado todo esto.

Afuera de nuestros aposentos estaba redoblada la guardia, miré a los cuatro y ninguno de ellos eran Demetri ni James, así que supuse que al ser los hombres de mayor confianza de mi padre, estarían custodiando la prisionera.

En cuanto llegué frente a la puerta del calabozo, Demetri se me quedó viendo, no tuve más que hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que abriera la puerta, él sabía muy bien que yo estaba dentro del cuarto anoche cuando pasó lo de Ángela y Edward, sé que ellos estaban al tanto de que, todo esto, no era más que un plan mío, así como sé que nunca dijeron ni nunca dirán nada sobre lo que pasó con ellos, sé que tampoco saldrán de sus labios una sola palabra sobre lo que en realidad sucedió anoche, creo que después de todo no puedo ser tan mala si puedo contar con este nivel de confianza de parte de mis empleados.

— Hola – mantuve la mirada en alto y solo bajé los ojos ante el estropajo que estaba frente a mí.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? – vi la mueca de dolor que le debía causar el hablar, después de todo su rostro era un verdadero asco.

— ¿Por qué? – me crucé de brazos esperando por mi respuesta.

— ¿Por qué, qué? – una sonrisa, más bien, una mueca de sonrisa, cruzó por su rostro.

— ¿Por qué me enviaste esa carta?

Alzó las cejas y asintió — Ahhh – se quiso acomodar pero solo logró que un chillido de dolor se le escapara — ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros.

— Habla claro – su actitud solo estaba haciendo que me fuera más fácil verla en las condiciones tan deplorables en las que se encontraba.

— Bien – logró encontrar una postura cómoda –, después de todo estoy condenada a ser decapitada.

— No – fue mi turno de reírme –, no vas a ser decapitada.

— ¿Me vas a perdonar la vida?... ¿Quizás quieras otro trío? – de verdad que solo me estaba facilitando todo lo que iba a hacer.

— No – me agaché sin importarme que se me viera algo a través de la bata o que me pudiera ensuciar –, te van a lapidar – la miré directamente a los ojos esperando su expresión.

Y claro, su primera reacción fue querer tocarme, pero de un solo paso hacia atrás la dejé con las ganas, las cadenas se lo impidieron, la miré de nuevo y me dio menos pena que antes, ahora solo quería su respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho para poder cerrar este capítulo de mi vida.

— ¿Contesta lo que te pregunté? – mi voz sonó tranquila y parsimonia.

— Bien – al ver que no podía alcanzarme volvió a su lugar – desde chiquita soñaba con vestidos vaporosos y joyas – tenía los ojos cerrados – mis padres eran muy pobres y no podían darme todo lo que yo quería… ¡Yo nací para grandes cosas! – abrió los ojos de golpe y vi la ira en ellos –, así que como ellos no podían darme lo que quería los dejé – se encogió de hombros –. Llegué a Volterra por mi cuenta… tuve que vender mi cuerpo más de una vez para sobrevivir – miró sus manos tan despreocupada que me sorprendió – cuando el burdel de la ciudad se dio cuenta que ya tenía varios clientes _"particulares" _– trató de hacer las comillas en el aire – me invitaron a formar parte de ellas… y ahí – su rostro se suavizó pero inmediatamente se endureció – conocí a Edward – se largó a reír tan fuerte que no pudo seguir hablando.

— Continúa – dije con los dientes apretados.

No es que me gustara escuchar con cuántas se había acostado mi esposo antes que yo, así como a él tampoco le interesaba mi pasado.

— ¿Le molesta, no? ¿Le molesta saber que se acostó más mujeres de las que puede imaginar?

— No – mentí a medias –, eso lo sé – me encogí de hombros –, así como él tiene su pasado yo tengo el mío.

— ¿Es una perra? – me preguntó –, es una perra – afirmó sonriendo – apuesto que no llegó virgen a la Noche de Bodas.

— Apuestas bien – no tenía caso mentir –, me acosté con todo el palacio… pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando… así que sigue…

— Cuando vi a Edward por primera vez fue como si el mundo se detuviera – ahora estaba soñadora –, me enamoré inmediatamente, ya me podía ver como la princesa de Volterra… mis sueños crecieron hasta el cielo, solo tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta de que él también me amaba porque yo lo sabía – la miré directo a los ojos y vi que de verdad tenía problemas – él me ama… es que no se da cuenta… por eso es que yo… yo tenía que hacer algo, así que un día fui a buscarlo a uno de los cuartos, lo encontré con una de las meretrices, estaban muy acalorados, ella gritaba mientras él la cogía por atrás – por su sonrisa supe que estaba tratando de enfurecerme pero no lo iba a lograr –, pensé que era mi oportunidad… ¡Un hijo del príncipe! ¡Ja! – murmuró irónicamente – Así que lo esperé esa noche y cuando paso por mi lado ni me miró, me enojé tanto que me puse a llorar, la ramera que estaba con él salió y se burló de mí, me contó que el príncipe se iba a casar y que ella iba a ser su amante oficial – respiré hondo, sabía que habían muchas posibilidades de que eso fuera verdad –, que no le gustaban las mujeres de pelo oscuro, ella era una rubia escultural… ¡NO TENÍA DERECHO A DECIRME ESO! – ahora sí que vi su mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? – la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Nada –se balanceó un poco –, ella accidentalmente rodó por las escaleras… ¡EDWARD ERA MÍO!

— Tu plan no consistía solamente en la carta… ¿Cierto?

— No – negó con la cabeza –, con la carta solo esperaba buscar contacto con la Princesita… quería que me trajera acá para…

— Matarme – terminé por ella.

— Exacto… iba a esperar a… que usted estuviera embarazada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Una hierba… una hierba abortiva que mata – sus palabras sonaron tan tranquilas que me entró algo de miedo

— Estás loca – y eso que pensé por un momento que yo era la loca.

— Lo sé – se rió y sonó aun más como loca –, estás embarazada.

Abrí los ojos tanto que me llagaron a doler los parpados — ¡¿Qué?!– me levanté de golpe.

— ¿No lo sabía?

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – le hablé tan cerca que casi mi nariz tocaba la de suya.

— Había dejado el té infunsionando, lo dejé preparando antes de ir a sus aposentos… si todo hubiera seguido su curso, hoy en la noche la estaríamos velando… la ruda no falla.

— Yo… yo no estoy embarazada – tartamudeé.

— Sí, lo está – sonrió –, y lamentablemente lo va a tener… así que puede estar contenta… a mí me van a lapidar y usted tendrá a su bebé.

— Estas más loca de lo que pensé… querías matar a un ser totalmente inocente.

— No importa – se encogió de hombros —, ¡Era yo quién tenía que darle a Edward su primer hijo!

Se comenzó a mover de tal forma que las cadenas que la detenían empezaron a hacer ruidos, sus gritos tampoco ayudaron, ya que en un segundo Demetri y James entraron.

— Princesita… ¿Está bien?

— Sí – enderecé mi postura y enfrié mi expresión.

— Felicidades… por su embarazo – se burló Ángela.

— Demetri… James – los tuve a los dos a mi lado — ¿Les gusta la perra? – jamás pensé verme en una posición tan dura pero una cosa era Edward y otra muy distinta un retoño de ambos.

— Claro, Princesita – James entendía a la perfección a lo que me refería.

— Bueno – me giré a mirarlos –, hagan con ella lo que quieran – vi sus sonrisas crecer – pero… que no disfrute nada.

— Por supuesto, Princesita.

No dije una sola palabra más y salí del calabozo, caminé sin saber a dónde iba, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, pero lo más importante era que saber si las palabras de Ángela con respecto a mi embarazo eran verdad, mis pies me llevaron a donde sabía estaba la única persona capaz de darme la respuesta que necesitaba, caminé pero en cuanto crucé la puerta del cuarto de Carlisle me paré en seco.

¿Estaba lista para ser madre?

¿Edward estaba listo para ser padre?

Un miedo desconocido me invadió y lágrimas por montones comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, miré por el cuarto pero no había nadie, me tuve que resignar a dar media vuelta y salir, casi como un zombi me dirigí a mis aposentos a prepararme, Jessica ya estaba ahí y me ayudó, busqué por el cuarto pero no había rastro de mi esposo.

— Jessica – hablé en voz baja –, ¿Ángela dejo alguna infusión en la cocina?

— Ahora que lo pienso, sí – apretó aun más los lazos de mi corsé –. Dijo que era para usted… que era muy importante no tocarla – volvió a tirar de los lazos.

— ¡Para!

— ¿Le hice daño?

— No – negué aun un poco ida – solo no aprietes tanto los lazos y por favor bota cualquier cosa de ella que esté en el palacio.

— Claro, Princesita.

Si estaba embazada no iba a dejar que nada le hiciera daño a mi bebé.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme me encontré con toda mi familia lista para dirigirnos a la plaza a presenciar la lapidación de Ángela.

— ¿Estás bien? – dijo Edward en cuanto llegó a mi lado –, cuando desperté ya no estabas.

— Tenía algo que hacer – traté de sonreírle.

— ¿Vamos hija? – mi padre extendió una de sus manos hacia mí.

— No – negué con la cabeza –, no voy a ir – aguanté las lágrimas – no quiero verla nunca más… ni siquiera quiero verla morir.

Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza, esa idea ahora no me agradaba ni en lo más mínimo — Bella… — Edward me miró y vi la preocupación en sus ojos.

— Bien – dijo Lizzie –, yo si quiero… esa ramera pagará por lo que le quiso hacer a mi bebé.

Bebé, lleve inconscientemente mis manos a mi plano vientre.

¿Había vida ahí?

— Vayan – la voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación –, yo me quedo con Bella.

— Bien – habló el padre de Edward –, vamos.

Los vi a todos irse, y sentí la mano de Edward sobre mi vientre, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos de tal forma que no pude hacer nada más que soltarlas y agarrarme de él para sostenerme.

— Amor – acarició sus cabellos y me besó la frente —, ¿qué te pasa?

Volví a negar tratando de coordinar mis palabras — Ángela – sollocé – ella… me dijo que…

— ¿Qué mierda te dijo? – me miró y vi furia en él.

— Que hoy iba a matarme a mí y a mi bebé – me apreté a su pecho y lloré con más ganas.

— ¿Qué bebé?

— Dijo que estoy embarazada – me solté para verlo a la cara y en vez de ver furia, solo vi una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya solo quedan dos capítulos así que esto se termina.**

**Gracias a Erica Castelo que me ayudó con esta edición.**

**Saludos :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Abrí lentamente los ojos pero no pude mantenerlos así por mucho tiempo, tuve que volver a cerrarlos por culpa de la brillante luz que entraba.

Con los ojos nuevamente cerrados comencé a pensar y me di cuenta que no recordaba nada después de la plática que tuve con Edward, recuerdo haberle contado lo que me dijo Ángela pero después de esos solo había un profundo vacío.

Instintivamente me llevé las manos a mi vientre, necesitaba saber si de verdad estaba embaraza porque si era así tenía que comenzar a cuidar el doble de mí, necesitaba comer más y saber si todo estaba bien con mi embarazo.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de cómo ya estaba asumiendo mi estado, la verdad es que siempre supe que sería madre, que traería al mundo al heredero del trono de Forks, pero solo era una obligación más que conllevaba mi título, antes de Edward era un mero trámite más, pero desde que estoy con Edward sabía que cuando concibiera sería por amor, aunque aun no hablábamos de niños, tenía plena confianza en que él estaría más que contento con la noticia.

Pronto todo volvía a ser oscuridad, casi no me había movido pero sabía que estaba despierta, no quería volver a dormir así que tomé fuerzas y volví a abrir los ojos, esta vez los enfoqué mejor y recorrí con una rápida mirada el lugar donde estaba, eran mis aposentos y todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, las cortinas estaban corridas y por ellas entraba un resplandeciente sol, por su posición no era más tarde las 7 de la mañana.

Quizás ayer estaba demasiado cansada para recordar algo, palmeé el lado de Edward y estaba vacío, las ropas de cama estaban muy heladas para que mi esposo se hubiera recién levantado.

Él no durmió conmigo.

Me senté apoyándome en el respaldo y tuve una mejor panorámica del lugar, ahí, en el gran sofá junto a mi tocador estaba él, dormido y encorvado, a leguas se notaba su incomodidad.

¿Habíamos discutido?

¿Por qué durmió ahí?

¿Estaba enojado por el posible bebé?

Si seguía pensando, cada vez llegaría a conclusiones más estúpidas, así que lo mejor era despertar a Edward y que él mismo me dijera que era lo que pasaba.

Me levanté y en cuanto estuve de pie sentí una leve incomodidad en mi bajo vientre, quizás era una mala posición al dormir.

Me acerqué cautelosamente a su lado, me agaché y quedé a su altura, parecía un verdadero ángel durmiendo así que no pude evitar acariciar su cincelado rostro, duro y dócil al mismo tiempo, el calor que traspasaba hacía que sintiera que estaba en casa, solo Edward era capaz de darme esta paz completa.

— Bella – murmuró dormido, ya más de alguna vez lo había escuchado susurrar en sueños, aunque lo que más repetía era mi nombre

— Amor – dejé un casto beso en sus labios –, despierta… te dolerá el cuello.

— Mmm – rezongó y frunció un poco el ceño, seguía dormido.

— Edward – lo moví un poco del hombro y lo sentí comenzar a despertarse –, amor… ven a la cama… ahí podrás seguir durmiendo.

Sus ojos jade me miraron fijamente, estábamos muy cerca así que solo atiné a sonreírle, pareciera que pasaron unos minutos en que su expresión estuvo completamente quieta hasta que de pronto reaccionó y se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces en pie?... Ve a acostarte.

Sin esperar respuesta de mí parte me tomó en brazos y me depositó gentilmente en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? – me apoyé en el lecho y volví a quedar sentada.

— ¿No recuerdas? – se sentó a mi lado y tocó mi frente, yo solo negué con la cabeza – Ayer te desmayaste, no alcanzamos ni a darnos vuelta después de que todos salieran de la casa cuando caíste totalmente inconsciente, me costó un mundo conseguir a Carlisle, todos había ido a la ejecución de Ángela – hizo una mueca y yo lo imité –, estaba muy asustado, lo juro – dejó un beso en mi frente y respiró hondo –. Recordé lo del embarazo y pensé que quizás sí habías tomado el té así que llamé a Jessica y ella me dijo que tenía una tía curandera.

— Zafrina – declaré –, es una mujer muy extraña pero muy acertada.

— En cuanto te vio confirmó tu embarazo.

Su sonrisa solo me infundió más ánimos para reír con ganas. ¡Estaba embarazada!

— ¿Entonces es verdad? – él asintió sonriendo todavía — ¿Cómo está mi bebé? – recordé mi desmayo y automáticamente mis manos viajaron a mi vientre.

— Bien, solo… — paso sus manos por sus revoltosos cabellos y bufo – el estrés no te hace bien… debes evitar las emociones fuertes, eres primeriza y debemos tener mucho cuidado con nuestro embarazo.

— ¿Nuestro embarazo? – arqueé un caja en su dirección, me pareció muy graciosa su manera de expresarse.

— Sí – bajó la mirada y noté un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas — ¿No te preguntas el porqué ningún síntoma te ha afectado?

Bajé mi vista, lamentablemente yo no sabía mucho de estas cosas — Es cierto, mi madre me contó que las mujeres embarazadas sufrían de vómitos, desmayos, mareos y muchas cosas fuera de lo común.

— Y tú nada – aclaró.

— Verdad… por eso no había notado ningún cambio en mí… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

— Tres semanas… pero no es seguro, Zafrina dijo eso solo con verte así que pueda que tengas menos.

— Tengo tres semanas – afirmé –, si Zafrina lo dijo es así – le regalé mi mejor sonrisa –. Ahora, aclara eso de los síntomas.

— Yo – si antes se sonrojó ahora lo estaba aún más –, yo tengo los síntomas – levantó la vista de golpe — ¡Pero creo que es un hechizo!

Parecía un niño pequeño diciendo esas palabras así que no pude aguantar la risa.

— Explícate por favor.

— Yo he vomitado unas dos veces hace algunos días pero todo lo atribuía a los acontecimientos recientes y a la gran cantidad de comida que estaba ingiriendo pero ayer cuando llegó la bruja…

— Zafrina – le aclaré – y no es bruja… más o menos – murmuré lo último.

— Bueno – rodó los ojos –, ella misma… le pregunté por qué no sufrías síntomas, porque mi madre también sabía de ellos, y ella me dijo que los tenía yo… ¡Pero eso es imposible!

— ¿Y qué explicación te dio?

— Dijo que estábamos muy compenetrados y que era más normal de lo que pensaba.

— O sea que tú tendrás los síntomas y yo no – constaté los hechos.

— Eso parece – bufó.

— Lo siento – bajé la mirada, no quería hacerlo pasar por esto, después de todo era mi responsabilidad luchar contra los vómitos y mareos.

— No, amor – me tomó del mentón y levantó la vista –, estoy feliz por esto.

— Pero…

— Lo que no me gustó fue la bruja esa… me miraba como maldiciéndome, pero – me sonrió –, adoro ser participante activo de este proceso.

Puso una de sus manos en mí mientras y poco a poco juntamos nuestros labios, nos fundimos en un caluroso beso, nuestras manos no demoraron en cobrar vida y comenzar a buscar al otro, estaba feliz, tendría la familia que más de alguna vez soñé cuando niña, quizás por algún momento había cambiado mis expectativas, pero estas hoy habían vuelto al mismo lugar.

A una familia.

Y eso era lo que tenía, una familia.

— Mmm para – me alejé solo un poco de él —, ¿nuestra familia ya lo sabe?

— Sí, lo siento, no quería decirles pero se pusieron muy nerviosos cuando llegaron y se enteraron de tu desmayo.

— Está bien… ¿Puedes llamar a Jessica para que me ayude a prepararme?

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me enteré de mi embarazo y, para tranquilidad de todos en casa, Carlisle me hizo una revisión completa.

Me agradó mucho su alegría por mi embarazo, nuestra amistad iba a ser por siempre a pesar de mi amor por Edward y de que él estaba comenzando a cortejar a Esme, una empleada de la hacienda vecina, él por siempre iba a ser mi primer hombre y yo sé que nuestra compenetración era única, quizás si Edward no hubiera aparecido en mi vida podría haberme enamorado de él.

Ahora yo también estaba más tranquila, mi bebé estaba bien, aunque quién no lo estaba era Edward, sus malestares estaban en aumento y Carlisle lo perseguía por todo lados para saber más sobre este estado de que el hombre sintiera lo de la mujer embarazada.

Ahora me dirigía al despacho de mi padre, había un tema pendiente que tratar con él y prefería hacerlo yo antes de que se crearan malos entendidos con mi esposo.

— Padre – asomé la cabeza por la puerta y estaba —, ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro, hija – se levantó de su lugar y se acerco a mí –, siéntate… no es bueno que estés en pie.

Asentí. — Padre creo que sería pudiente que habláramos sobre mi bebé –, toqué mi vientre sin darme cuenta.

— Del heredero – al decirlo su sonrisa iluminó la sala por completo y eso hizo más difícil lo que venía a decirle.

— Padre… este bebé – apunté mi vientre, plano aún – es un Cullen no un Swan… lo siento – bajé la mirada porque sabía que esto era difícil para él.

— Lo sé – me acaricio la mejilla –, y eso mismo le dije a Edward pero él está de acuerdo en que lleve el apellido Swan… lo entiende… este ha sido el reino de los Swan por muchos siglos, así como Volterra, y a él tampoco le gustaría que eso cambiara.

— No entiendo.

— Ese niño – tocó donde descansaba mi hijo –, siempre será un Cullen y él lo sabrá.

— Pero para efecto de todo lo demás será un Swan… el heredero al trono – me giré hacia la voz y ahí estaba mi esposo.

— No queríamos incomodarte con estos temas hija.

Sonreí, amaba a estos hombres más que a nada, bueno… no más que a mi bebé — Pero supongo que has estado pensándolo mucho ¿no? – mi esposo llegó a mi lado y dejó un beso en mi cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que ningún otro hombre haría esto? – lo interrogué.

— Nadie ha amado a alguien tanto como yo te amo a ti.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo, esto ya se acaba :(**

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos los que leen y a mi beta, Erica Castelo que me ayudó con la edición.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Toqué mi redondo vientre y fijé mi vista en la ventana, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que todavía me era difícil creerlo, el pensar que esto empezó como un capricho más de una princesita que lo había tenido todo en la vida, me hizo pensar en mi hija, no digo que no es difícil pensar en que mi hija follará tanto como yo, ¡vamos! Uno no piensa en los hijos follando, pero de verdad quiero que ella conozca el mundo.

Si mi madre nunca me hubiera dado ese consejo antes de morir yo no hubiera sido más que otra princesita que se queda en casa, pierde su virginidad en una noche de bodas insulsa y común, un princesita engañada por su esposo escogido por el rey, una princesita que, al final del camino, encuentra una luz de esperanza en sus hijos.

Eso podría haber sido yo, en cambio no lo fui, fui una princesita que conoció hombres, disfrutó de la vida, de lo peligroso, claro dentro de los límites de sus palacios, pero por lo menos me enamoré de verdad y no tengo nada qué recriminarle a Edward, nuestras relaciones pasadas solo hicieron que nuestra vida juntos fuera más perfecta.

Fui una princesita feliz, ahora soy una reina feliz, desde que mi padre dejó el trono y ascendimos con Edward las cosas estuvieron algo difíciles al principio, al pueblo le costó mucho asumir como rey a alguien que no llevaba el apellido Swan, pero mi esposo se supo ganar a la gente y sin menospreciar el trabajo de mi padre, el pueblo de Forks está pasando por su mejor época.

Carlisle se casó y sé que es muy feliz con Esme, aunque cuando nos vemos las miradas cómplices no dejan de estar presentes y es que, como dije una vez, él siempre va a ser mi primer hombre y a riesgo de sonar cursi tengo que decir que eso es importante e inolvidable para una mujer.

Volví a tocar mi vientre y sonreí al sentir una patadita, esto era algo maravilloso y a lo que no me terminaba de acostumbrar, el llevar vida dentro de mí era la sensación más gratificante y placentera del mundo.

— Amor – no necesité voltear para saber que era mi esposo quién me llamaba –, no deberías estar levantada – trató de suavizar su reclamo.

— Me duele la espalda por estar acostada – me quejé como una niña pequeña.

— Ya falta poco – llegó hasta mí y posó sus manos en mis hombros.

— ¡Pero no sale nunca! – volví a quejarme –, según Carlisle ya debería de haber salido… no me quiere… no quiere que yo sea su mamá… por eso no sale.

Solo cuando las saladas lágrimas tocaron mis labios me di cuenta que estaba llorando a mares, estaba con unos días de retraso, mi bebé no quería salir y algo me decía que era porque no quería una mamá como yo, aunque en el fondo sé que era una estupidez mía.

— No digas eso – me tomó con una gran habilidad en sus brazos y caminó conmigo.

— No me cargues – me quejé –, parezco una vaca de lo gorda… peso mucho.

— Estás hermosa – me alejé para ver su rostro y estaba duro y serio demostrando que lo que decía era de verdad.

— Lo siento – me sentó al borde de la cama – pero… ¡Esto es tu culpa! – comencé a dar golpes en su formado pecho –. Carlisle nos dio la solución y tú te niegas… tampoco quieres que salga.

— Bella – respiró hondo y se tomó el tabique de su nariz, sé que estaba contando para no estallar –, ya hablamos de este tema.

— ¡NO! – rugí –. Tú lo hablaste… ¿Tan animal te crees para no tener sexo normal?

— El sexo no es la solución – declaró como si estuviera totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

— ¡Carlisle lo dijo!... dijo que un poco de sexo haría que el bebé saliera… estoy retrasada… ya debería estar afuera – comencé a hipar por las lágrimas –. Debería tenerlo entre mis brazos, debería estarlo alimentando y haciendo dormir… deberías estarle cambiando los pañales – murmuré lo último.

— Sabes que no me gusta el olor a popó de bebé – rugió.

— Es tu hijo – me burlé –, yo lo llevo dentro y tú – lo apunté – lo cambias… es el trato, ya aceptaste y no puedes echarte para atrás Su Alteza – me burlé con más ganas al ver su rostro tan contrariado.

— ¡Me cansaste!

En un gesto bastante rápido se posó sobre mí y me dejó estirada en la cama, en cuanto lo tuve a una distancia prudente ataqué sus labios, lo necesitaba más allá de sacar al bebé, quería sentir a mi marido dentro de mí, así que metí mi lengua en su boca para apurar el proceso.

No alcancé a jugar ni un poco con ella cuando un fuerte dolor me cruzó la espalda y el vientre.

— ¡VIENE EL BEBÉ! – grité como poseída.

Cuando me di cuenta Edward no estaba a la vista, después de un segundo lo vi reincorporándose, me puse colorada al darme cuenta de que con la emoción lo había arrojado de la cama.

— ¡Sí que soy bueno! – levantó ambas cejas –, un solo beso y ya viene el bebé… rey del sexo deberías decirme.

— ¡Rey de los eunucos te voy a decir si no llamas a Carlisle!... ¡VIENE EL BEBÉ! – volví a gritarle.

Esta vez su rostro dejó atrás cualquier dejo de burla y se puso serio para salir volando por las puertas.

— Mamá – levanté la vista y abrí los ojos para ver a mi preciosa niña junto a mí — ¿Ya viene mi hermanito?

— Sí, bebé – frunció el ceño enojada.

— No soy una bebé – cruzó sus hermosos bracitos sobre su cuerpo –, el bebé es el bebé ahora – apuntó mi prominente vientre.

— Lo sé Marie… lo sé.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y pensé en cómo ya había pasado por esto cuatro años atrás cuando tuve a Marie, era mi primer embarazo y estaba tan asustada, pensé que me iba a partir pero al cabo de un tiempo todo estuvo muy bien, más que bien cuando Carlisle la posó en mis brazos y ella se acomodó en ellos.

Estos cuatro años fueron aún más felices con nuestra hija, una nenita con mi cabello café y los ojos esmeralda de su padre, ya más de alguna broma me había llegado sobre que le lloverían los pretendientes, de verdad espero que sea así.

Una fuerte contracción me atravesó el cuerpo y me obligó a volver a la realidad.

— Ya llegué amor – la mano de Edward apretó con mucha fuerza la mía.

— Ya pasará todo, Bella – reconocí la voz de Carlisle a mi otro lado —. ¿Recuerdas como fue con Marie? – solo atiné a asentir – Bien… esto será más fácil aun.

Cerré los ojos tratando de poner en orden mis ideas — Saquen a Marie – murmuré – no quiero que vea esto.

— Mami – la sentí junto a Edward, abrí mis ojos para verla muy sorprendida —, ¿Yo también te hice llorar así?

— Sí – sus ojitos parecieron aguarse más –, pero ha sido lo mejor de mi vida… algún día me entenderás – me estiré para besar su frente –, ahora ve con papá para que no se desmaye.

— ¡No me desmayaré! – chilló Edward.

— Eso pasó la última vez – murmuró mi doctor.

— Marie – habló mi esposo –, ve con el abuelito… creo que se me olvidó avisarle que viene tu hermanito – porque aunque no pudieran asegurármelo, mi instinto me decía que le daría un hijo a Edward.

El parto fue más difícil que el de Marie, como lo supuse, fue un niño, pero aunque nuestra felicidad fue absoluta cuando Carlisle nos anunció el sexo, el proceso fue muchísimo más largo, aunque lo bueno fue que Edward no se desmayó en ningún momento, sostuvo mi mano hasta que el llanto de mi nuevo milagro resonó en el ambiente.

Cuando ya todo había pasado y mi respiración se volvió a acompasar, un peso nuevo cayó en mis brazos, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la cosa más fea y a la vez hermosa que haya visto antes.

— No alcancé a limpiarlo – se quejó Carlisle –, Edward me lo arrebató antes.

— Es tan hermoso – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle me alcanzó una toalla algo húmeda y yo misma limpié su pequeño rostro, pude divisar unas pelusas cobres en su cabeza, había sacado el pelo de su padre, con Edward nos miramos y solo sonreímos, cuando el bebé se movió abrió sus ojitos, dos gemas cafés igual a las mías, pero estas parecían tener más vida aún.

— Eres hermoso, Anthony – besé el tope de su cabeza.

— Eres más que hermoso… eres un verdadero campeón.

Miré a mi esposo y por inercia nuestros labios se unieron.

— Parece que cada vez nos salen mejor – se rió pegando su frente en la mía.

— Es porque están hechos con amor.

.

.

.

— Sí…. Dale… más fuerte – definitivamente era el mejor de mis amantes

— ¿Le gusta así, Princesa?

— Mierda, Edward – le pegué un golpe juguetón en el hombro – ahora soy reina.

Nos reímos pero las embestidas de mi esposo no cesaron, de hecho cada vez fueron en aumento.

— Justo ahí, bebé – en mis dientes agarré el lóbulo de su oreja – dame bien duro… así… como me gusta… hasta el fondo.

Todo lo gemí en su oído, sabía que eso lo prendía y si que tuvo su resultado ya que no tardó en darme vuelta y dejarme en cuatro.

— ¿Te gusta por atrás? – me penetró de una sola estocada.

— ¡Sí! – chillé muy fuerte.

— Fuerte… bien fuerte… así es como te gusta…. Te conozco muy bien, nene.

Nuestro ritmo se hizo casi frenético, estábamos por llegar al clímax.

— ¡Edwardddddddddd! – me corrí muy fuerte y caí sobre mis brazos pero él aún seguía metiéndome su dulce polla.

— Bellaaaaaaa.

Su caliente semen me inundó por completo, hasta podía sentir como recorría mi interior.

— Creo que hicimos a nuestro tercer hijo – me burlé permaneciendo en la misma posición.

— También lo creo.

Me tomó en brazos y me dejó pegada a su pecho, algo demasiado normal entre nosotros.

— Debemos levantarnos – me quejé y hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

— No quiero – refunfuñó.

— Tus padres ya deben haber llegado.

De un rápido movimiento me levanté, era mejor así.

Después de estar listos bajamos a la sala para encontrarnos con la familia en pleno.

Rosalie se casó con Emmett y ya estaban esperando a su primer retoño, Edward y Elizabeth estaban igual que siempre solo que más consentidores con sus nietos y mi padre estaba mucho mejor de salud desde que abdicó el trono, ahora solo se dedicaba a pescar y a leer.

— Bella – chilló Rose cuando me vio bajar con Tony en los brazos.

— Rose – le besé la mejilla y toqué su vientre –, ya te queda poco.

— Lo sé – se mordió su labio inferior.

— Tranquila… todo estará bien.

— Claro – intervino su esposo –, porque yo me desmayaré en el parto – le guiñó con ojo a mi Edward que solo logró ponerlo colorado.

— Esta vez no me desmayé – se defendió mientras señalaba a Tony.

— Pero con Marie, sí – Emmett le sacó la lengua como si fuera un nene pequeño.

Emmett había resultado ser muy buena persona y habíamos congeniado muy bien los cuatro.

— Bueno, bueno – interrumpió Lizzie –, déjame tomar a mi pequeño.

Le entregué a Tony y se apegó inmediatamente al pecho de su abuela.

— Ven, pequeña – mi padre tomo en brazos a Marie al ver que comenzaba a poner su puchero habitual –, tu sigues siendo mi princesita – mi hija ensanchó mucho su sonrisa.

Y eso fui yo… una princesita muy poco común que se volvió una reina, madre de familia y esposa abnegada…

¿Valieron todos esos hombres en mi cama?

Volteé a ver a mi familia y la respuesta era obvia, Edward se me acercó cuando me vio mirándolo y me besó con ganas.

— Tú siempre serás mi Princesita – volvió a besar mis labios pero con algo más de entusiasmo.

Claro que valió la pena… de eso no tenía dudas.

* * *

**Hola!**

Bien, acá se terminó esto. Mil gracias a todas las que leyeron, espero que con esta edición, aunque no cambia mucho la historia, si la haya mejorado un poquito :)

Y muchísimas gracias a mi beta, Erica Castelo que sufrió como nunca con esto pero me ayudó hasta el final.

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
